Prologue: The Things That Define Us
by SoulIris2000
Summary: We are not defined by what we were born as or what family we belong to. We are defined by our choices and by our actions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm so excited! I really hope you guys will love this story. It focuses on what happened** _ **before**_ _ **"How Can This Be!? 1: By Chance"**_ **If you guys haven't read it yet, I suggest you read this first since this story is the Prologue. Now, sit back, relax and get ready to read a tale of pain and hope.**

 **By the way… I already have desired openings and endings for the series.**

 **The Things That Define Us** **:**

 **OP: Kasumi by Eir Aoi**

 **ED: Centimeter by Seven oops 7!**

 **How Can This Be!? 1: By Chance** **:**

 **OP: Tsunagaruomoi by Eir Aoi**

 **ED: Fallin Love Seven oops 7!**

 **How Can This Be!? 2: The Wish** **:**

 **OP: Shoegazer by Eir Aoi**

 **ED: Sweet Drive by Seven oops 7!**

 **How Can This Be!? 3: After All** **:**

 **OP: Accentier by Eir Aoi**

 **ED: Yowamushisan by Seven oops 7!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. And I don't own any songs that appear during the duration of the series. All I own are the OCs I have and the story.**_

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 1: Event Horizon**

 _It's been a year since the 4_ _th_ _Great Ninja War and the 5 Great Hidden Villages are working together to attain stability and harmony among them. Needless to say, Mirai no Hikari; a group of Shinobi who are headed by 5 leaders called Mirai, have already been starting that very movement. This group was founded 15 years ago by an unlikely Kunoichi; Yamanaka Inosana. But this young kunoichi holds the ability to revive ninja which she has already done by reviving a countless number of people who had died during the war. She also revived some Uchiha clan members, including Uchiha Sasuke's family, Jiraya the Gallant and some other that don't need to be named. She can also perform any jutsu known to shinobi and some that aren't known._

 _Thanks to her and Mirai no Hikari, the Shinobi World is at peace._

 _At least… It should be…_

 **Mirai no Hikari Council Room**

 **12MN**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

"After 15 years, Kamirai-sama is finally the one who calls a Council." Kankuro says with a hearty chuckle

"What's the problem with that, Koumirai-sama?" Cee asks causing Kankuro to scowl.

"Lighten up, Koumirai-sama, Raimirai-sama… You two always fight at our Council meetings!" Kira scolds.

"Mizumirai-sama! Keep it down! I wanna sleep!" Akari whines and I sigh.

 _Why did I even think of calling them here in the middle of the night?_ I think as I cough. The four turn to me.

"I know you're all sleepy, especially Chikimirai-sama. But this couldn't wait." I begin and I check if their attention is on me.

"Well, Kamirai-sama… What is it?" they ask in chorus.

"Orochimaru-sama created a portal into another dimension." They stare at me with a bored look on their faces. "I know it seems easy to solve but it isn't. It's a portal into the distant future. If they go here or vice versa, time and space will not be the same. If it remains open, even if Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have already sealed it, it could possibly create a rift between the two eras and we could cease to exist." They stare at me for a moment. Soon, their expressions change into one of worry.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kankuro asks

"I want all members on alert but no other ninja are to know but us, the other members of this special organization and the Kage."

"So why do Naruto and Sasuke know about it?" – Akari

"They were the ones who reported about it to me. I don't know why but I have a bad hunch." The four exchange glances of worry "What's wrong, minna?"

"Inosana… You're never wrong when you take a guess at something. Remember that time you had a bad hunch about the Kage Summit? You were right because it led to a war." Cee points out.

"Remember that time you had a bad hunch about the Chunin Exams when I was still a Gennin? Gaara went loose that day!" Kankuro adds

I sigh "So… I better just keep my mouth shut huh?" the four exchange glances

" **YES!** " They exclaim in unison and we all laugh. "I think we should summon the Kamiton Blade." I suggest and they agree.

The Kamiton Blade is a sword that the Head of the Land of Fire gave as a 'Thank you' gift for the group since we protected him and his family when they were attacked way back when.

According to him, it can be wielded by shinobi with heroic hearts. The problem is that we can wield it for a maximum of 10 battles and only one of us can wield it at a time. Only the Legendary Hikari-hime can wield it at her will with ease. We tried looking for her during the War but she never showed up.

" _She will only reveal herself when the Shinobi World is on the verge of extinction."_ I recall him saying to us. I had assumed that the war would trigger it, but that didn't happen.

We summon the Blade and it glows a faint shade of lavender, signifying that I am the one it chooses as its wielder. I take the sword by its handle and a scroll appears in the middle of the table. It's the prophecy that comes every time we summon the sword.

Akari takes the prophecy and her emerald eyes widen in shock. Kira looks at the brunette, whose back-length hair is in a messy ponytail at the moment, her hazel eyes sparking with interest. Kankuro and Cee do the same the blackette whose long hair is in two long twin pigtails, a hairstyle that reminds me of the 5th Hokage who was once my teacher. Akari reads the prophecy aloud.

" _The Snake creates a forbidden bridge between future and past  
while people live in peace at last._

 _The Fox and The Hawk block the way with a seal at the Angel's request,  
for she believed it was best._

 _But fifteen shall cross this Bridge of Time  
and shall be accused of a heinous crime._

 _But they shall be the one key  
to set the Light free_

 _For danger long forgotten shall return,  
making the peace established crash and burn."_

We exchange glances. The prophecy reveals three things:

The seal that Naruto and Sasuke made will be destroyed.

Fifteen people will be coming here since no other shinobi that know about this and

Something that we once fought before will return.

If my theory is right, we could be fighting Orochimaru this time but it wouldn't make any sense because his hideout is the home of the Legendary Sannin and Dan since he and Tsunade tied the knot a month or so after I had revived him which was a month after the war. If it's gonna be Sasuke then that can't be the case either.

I look at each of them and I know for a fact that they're thinking the same thing.

 _Who could the enemy be!?_

"It can't possibly be Obito, Pein or Madara. Obito flipped to the good side before he died and I revived him. He's the 6th Hokage's personal advisor and he's engaged to Rin. Pein, or rather Nagato, also can't do that because the Akatsuki are now connected to our group and I didn't revive Madara so that can't happen either." I say

"How about Kaguya-sama?" Kankuro asks and we stare at him in horror.

"If that's really the case, then we're toast!" Kira exclaims and we nod.

During the war, Kaguya; the Mother of all Chakra, showed up and we were trapped in the Shinju Tree. I was able to escape and I didn't like what I saw. If anything, I owe Team 7. If they weren't there, then the others would have been trapped in that tree for all eternity.

"I don't think that'll happen though." Akari says out of the blue and we stare at her in confusion. It slowly dawns on me.

She has a point. It's highly impossible for Kaguya-sama to return since Black Zetsu was killed during the war. "I had a thought… What if it's White Zetsu? I mean, he could've gone into hiding while we were fighting Madara." When I say this, they look at me in horror.

"You may have just figured it out, Kamirai-sama…" Cee mutters loud enough for us to hear

"If that's the case, then we should send out search teams ahead!" Kira suggests and we agree. Just then, I had another thought…

Hidan; one of the Immortal Duo of the Akatsuki, could have revived by now…

" _Don't worry, Sana! He's buried deep in the Nara Clan Forest. He'll never be able to get out!"_ I recall Nara Shikatana; heiress of the Nara Clan, telling me one time. "Okay… Meeting adjourned." I announce as I stand up. They do the same and leave the room one by one. I head out as well with the Kamiton sheathed and strapped to my back. I breathe in the fresh cool air that greets me.

The leaves dance around me as the wind whistles through my hair.

 _A Wind of Hope…_ I think. Just then, I feel the difference in the air. The moment I sense it, I curse under my breath.

Without a second thought, I teleport to where the portal is; the heart of the Great Konoha Forest.

 **Heart of the Great Konohagakure Forest**

I land on a branch of a strong willow tree and look at the portal. Sure enough, there are several people lying on the ground. Based on the flow of their chakra, they'll be up in a few minutes. I'm glad I chose to where my ANBU uniform and a lavender cloak tonight. I look more formal in this. I wear my ANBU mask; a specially designed fox mask, and use a justu to make my chakra unnoticeable. I tested this justu on Neji once… It worked so well that I was able to run away before he could find me and ask me about Tenten's condition shortly after the war.

After about ten minutes, a Dobe and a Teme show up on either side of me. I know for a fact that I have a tick mark at the moment.

"Gomenosai." They whisper at the same time and I facepalm. The trespassers wake up and I count.

 _Dammit! 15 like in the prophecy… This is bad… Really bad!_ I think as I watch. I look among them and I gasp silently. _Two Hyuugas!? How!?_ I try to rack through any ideas in my head that could make it possible.

"Hyuuga-kun! Your eyes!"

"Takao! Yours too!" The two Hyugas stare at each other and gasp.

"How the hell will we get home?" a girl with bubble gum pink hair and red eyes asks. I nearly fall off the tree when I realize the possibility of who her ancestors are.

The two Hyugas look up at the tree that the three of us are standing on "Let's ask those two."

I snicker as Naruto heaves a defeated sigh "Shall we, Sasuke?" he asks looking over at the ravenette who nods.

The two ninjas jump down and land safely on the ground causing the 15 to gasp.

" **WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN THE KONOHAGAKURE?** "

 **A/N: Well… It seems the 15 are in trouble… Can you guess who they are?**

 **Anyway… I hope you liked this chapter… Ja ne~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well… I won't stall anymore. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy and good luck… Not to you guys… That was for the characters… Hell is coming for them…**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 2: Of All Things Cliché**

 **Heart of the Great Konohagakure Forest**

 **12:30PM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

We all stare at the two in front of us. Tss… This is all Momoi's fault!

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **On the way home from the game with the Jabberwocks**

 **4PM**

We were just walking home from our game against the Jabberwocks and we won, of course.

As we pass by a willow tree, Kise stares at something.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks as he walks over to him.

"There's something off about this mirror…" he says touching the mirror. He has a point though. It **does** look weird.

The reflection…

It's weird…

It looks like another forest on the other side with a person that looks nothing like Kise.

"That is not a mirror." Akashi says and we all stare at him "What would a mirror be doing here and hanging from a tree?"

"I don't get it, Akashi." Ahomine… -_-

Momoi walks up to the 'mirror' to get a good look but she trips on a rock and touches the surface of it.

Before we knew it, we were being sucked into a vortex of unknown terror!

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

When coach explains what happened, the two ninjas sigh "You can't go back." The guy with black hair says with a cold tone.

" **NANI!?** " the 15 of us exclaim at the same time.

The Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, coach, captain, Takao, Imayoshi-senpai, Mayazumi **(A/N: Mayazumi, Hayanma and Reo are the same year as them in this series. Let's just say Mayuzumi and Kuroko were friends in elementary before he met Ogiwara-san and the other two are close with him as well.)** , Tatsuya, Momoi and Kasamatsu-senpai are with me at the moment and all of us exchange glances of fear.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that we'll find a way!" the blonde says. Just then, the trees rustle and two more people, a man who wears a mask that hides his mouth and part of his nose and a woman with pink hair, appear.

"Gomenosai! Did we miss anything?" -pinkette

"No." – ravenette

Akashi coughs and they look at him "Gomenosai… We didn't mean to cause any trouble. My name is Akashi Seijuro." The four exchange looks of confusion until the white-haired guy speaks "Nice to meet you, Akashi-san."

"*munch* *munch* Murasakibara Atsushi."

"My name's Aomine Daiki!"

"Hi~! My name's Kise Ryouta~ Hajinimashite ssu~!"

"I'm Midorima Shintaro."

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm pleased to have met you."

"Takao Kazunari."

"Imayoshi Shouichi. Nice to meet you."

"Mayzumi Chihiro. It's a pleasure."

"Kasamatsu Yukio. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya."

"Kagami Taiga."

"Hello… I'm Aida Riko."

"And I'm Momoi Satsuki."

The four smile and introduce themselves.

"Dattebateyo! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hn… My name's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Shanarro! My name's Haruno Sakura."

"And I'm their sensei and the 6th Hokage, Hatake Kakashi."

We stare at them and bow "We are honoured to meet you." Hyuuga-senpai says as he stands upright and we follow.

"You guys are the most famous ninja according to our history books in the future." Coach adds.

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

I giggle silently as the events unfold.

"I still don't understand how that portal was created." Akashi says and the Uchiha brat **(A/N: I started calling Sasuke that when he left the Konoha)** sighs.

"One name: Orochimaru." The 15 exchange looks of confusion at the Uchiha's reply. "Who's that *munch*?" Murasakibara asks.

"Wait… I'll get history book." Midorima says.

"Why do you even have that Shin-chan?" Takao asks as Midorima takes out a history book from the bag he was bringing.

"My lucky item nanodayo." He flips through the pages and finds one about Orochimaru-sensei.

"It says here that Orochimaru-sama was a member of the Legendary Sannin who betrayed the Konoha until after the 4th Great Ninja War where he helped the Allied Shinobi Forces to defeat Uchiha Madara." He says and tries to flip through to find out more to no avail.

"It isn't finished yet." Kakashi says "There are some things that should be there but haven't happened here yet so they've been erased from the book thanks to the Kamirai's jutsu."

"Well… This guy must be pretty strong if he can erase whatever is in that book." Kagami comments, causing Sakura to giggle "You'd be surprised by who the Kamirai is…" she looks at where I'm staying "What do you think, Kamirai-sama?"

I sigh "I was having fun watching from up here, Sakura…" I say then jump down from the tree. The fifteen stare at me in shock.

"Gomenosai, Kamirai-hime. I didn't know –"

"It's alright, Kagami. I don't really mind." I say with a smile. Just then, we hear a howl which causes Kagami to start climbing a tree.

"He's scared of dogs." Kuroko explains and we all share a laugh. Even Sasuke snickered.

"Aika!" I call out and a white wolfdog appears. I go over to her and pet her.

Back when I was a bit younger, Inuzuka Venji; one of my friends, older brother of Kiba and a member of the MnH, gave me this dog as a gift for my birthday. Ever since then, I would always bring her on missions. However, I had sent her with Venji and Sakura's older sister; Jana, on a mission. Why is she here?

I examine her and find a message attached to her collar. I take it and read it silently.

" _ **INOSANA! HELP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! JANA'S INJURED FROM A BATTLE WITH A REALLY STRONG ENEMY! HURRY TO THE HOSPITAL!**_ _"_

"Sakura, go to the hospital. Naruto, Sasuke, go home. Kakashi-senpai, we'll talk later. I'll take care of them." I command.

"Hai!" with that, they leave.

"Come with me. All of you." I say as I get on Aika and ride to where I'm going to let them stay until the portal opens again.

 **A/N: What happened to Jana? Where is Inosana taking them? What will they learn when they arrive? And what will Inosana learn from Venji's report to her? Stay tuned…**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **Nigou: Arf arf~~!**

 **Kagami: *runs around the set***

 **Inosana: Why the hell is he afraid of dogs anyway?**

 **Kuroko: No one knows…**

 **Me: *laughs and unleashes Aika and Akamaru on him as well***

 **Kagami: I HATE YOU, AUTHOR-SAMA!**

 **Me: HAVE FUN, BAKAGAMI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm surprised I had time to write this one. Chapter 3, here we go!**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 3: Halcyon Days**

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **1AM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

"Back when the group was starting out, we had to make a base separated from the main base of the ANBU. Because of this, Hiruzen-sama, the Third Hokage, gave us an underground base under the Hokage mansion. Needless to say, it was a temporary base since I was already looking for a place outside the village for the Headquarters to be built. During Pein's attack, the place was destroyed completely and we still didn't have a place to stay until we heard the news about Danzo's death. We took our chance and barged into the Foundation's hideout. All the ANBU there had surrendered since they felt they had no purpose anymore since their leader was dead. Since that day, MnH operations have been carried out here." I explain as we enter the place I was talking about. I get off Aika and look around.

I sigh. I made this protocol many years ago. I take out a crest in the shape of a flame with the symbol of the village and let it catch the light of the moon and refract it to the same symbol on the wall. A woman with shoulder length black hair and lavender eyes appears in front of us and I smile.

"A Hyuga's Eyes can never be fooled." She whispers

"A Yamanaka's Mind cannot be swayed." I whisper back and she smiles

"So… I suppose Sasuke and Naruto failed again, huh?" she asks gesturing to the 15 behind me and I nod in reply. She walks past me and greets them.

"My name is Hyuga Kureta." The others introduce themselves as we head to their rooms.

We walk through a hallway filled with portraits of many people.

"Eto… Yamanaka-sama… Whose pictures are these?" Aida asks "This is the Hall of Light. All members have their pictures here and will be put down when they die to make room for the new generation. We place the dead ones in another hall as a sign of respect. At the very top is the Mirai, who is followed by their advisor and the different division heads then the regular members." I explain as I place my mask and cloak on the rack near the door we're supposed to enter.

"Wait… Why are you bringing us here? We could sleep in the forest?" Aomine asks.

"I don't want any unnecessary panic to spread in the village. Having the 4 other Mirai panicking is enough." I reply and open the door using my crest.

We enter the area and find a man waiting for us inside. Waist-length brown hair and grey eyes like any regular Hyuga, those are his features.

"Destiny is sealed with a curse." I sigh. That's him alright.

"Hyuga Nazumo." He says to the 15 who look a bit tensed at this rate.

 _Lame as ever…_ I think.

"Stop being such a stiff, cousin Nazumo." Kureta scolds and I giggle silently.

"But Kureta-sama… Don't you sense something off about them?" he asks and Kureta stares at them. Her lavender eyes widen in shock at what she's noticed.

"Ano… What's wrong, Hyuga-sama?" Midorima asks

"It's your chakra." She explains and they start exchanges looks of confusion.

"What's wrong with it?" Mayazumi asks.

"You have hints of clan blood dating back to this time." Nazumo replies and I sigh.

"All of you… Line up. I'll tell you who your ancestors are." I say and they follow orders.

"First is Akashi." I begin and glance at him. "Your red hair is not just a coincidence. You have the blood of an Uzumaki. Your eyes, however, are a different case."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, were your eyes red before you came here?" he nods and I sigh "I have no proper explanation about this yet, but you have the onyx eyes of an Uchiha. If you focus, you can activate a special pair of eyes."

He follows my instructions and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he has the Mangekyo Sharingan. "As I expected… You have the blood of the once fallen clan… The Uchiha…"

" _Once_ _fallen clan_?" Midorima repeats and I sigh "The Uchiha members were killed long ago until they were revived by me." They stare at me in shock.

"Back to the topic at hand… Murasakibara has the most obvious clan bloodline among you." I say as I glance at the said violet-haired titan. "You have the Akimichi blood which explains your huge appetite."

"Eh…? My appetite isn't that huge… I'll crush you." He says with a growl.

"He really is an Akimichi!" Kureta exclaims causing everyone to laugh.

"Next are Mayazumi and Kuroko."

"Eh!? That means Kurokocchi and Mayazumicchi share a bloodline?" Kise exclaims and I nod. "To be a bit more specific, they share the Nara clan blood. It considerable makes sense since they're both smart and have a low presence."

"So they can manipulate shadows?" Takao asks and I nod.

"As for Aomine… Er… I can't believe this…" I facepalm

"What's wrong, Sana?" Kureta asks in a panic

"He has my sensei's blood." The two stare at me as if to ask if it was the blood of my sensei; Sarutobi Azuna.

"Ero Sennin." Kureta nearly faints and Nazumo goes wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" Aomine asks

"You're the descendant of Jiraiya… My Perverted Sage sensei."

The whole group goes into fits of laughter while Aomine scowls.

"Well… I see it makes perfect sense…" I say and we all laugh…

"I hate you guys…" he scowls.

"As for Momoi…You have the blood of a Haruno which explains your hair. Not to mention that you and Akashi share the blood of the Uchiha… Try and concentrate so you can activate the Sharingan…" she attempts to use her Sharingan and fails "Why can't I do it?"

"You haven't experienced pain…" I say and they stare at me in confusion.

"According to the books, an Uchiha gains the Sharigan when he or she loses a loved one." I explain and they stare at Akashi then at Momoi as I walk up to her.

"Do you want to have the Sharingan now?" she nods and I smirk.

"Well then…" I say as I move to jab her but Aomine blocks it and gets hit instead.

"Dai-chan!" she exclaims with tears springing out of her eyes as she rushes to his aid.

She tries to shake him up and threaten him but he doesn't respond. She gives me a deadly glare and, lo and behold, her Sharingan is awakened. I smirk at this as Aomine gets up.

"Nugh… How did you know that I would move to protect Satsuki?" he asks me and I giggle "A person's chakra can also show their emotions and bonds with people. Your chakra bond with Momoi is so strong, much like that of childhood friends." Both stare at me in shock.

"I may not be a member of the Hyuga clan but I was once an experiment of Orochimaru. He gave abilities you'd be amazed to see including the Trigan, a combination of the Sharingan, Byakugan and the Rinnegan." I say as I reveal the said eyes.

My cerulean blue eyes glow lavender with black tomoe and the veins near my eyes pop. They stare at me in awe and fear as I deactivate it. "I don't use it often though. Besides, Yamanakas also have the ability to read and sense chakra." I add and they sigh.

"Speaking of my clan, Aida… You have that very blood." I say to the brunette "Really?" she murmurs in disbelief and I nod.

"As for Hyuuga and Takao… They share the blood of the Hyuga clan. Only… They come from different sides." The two exchange a glance as I continue. "Hyuuga… Your blood is of the Main family, which explains your grey eyes. As for Takao, you come from the Branch family which explains your lavender eyes."

"Woah… I see…" Takao says in awe "You can easily sense the chakra points of a person and shut them down." I add.

"So we can see pressure points, right?" I nod in response to Hyuuga's question then turn to Midorima.

"I don't know how or why… But, Midorima, you hold the blood of a weapons specialist." Kureta says causing the green-haired boy to open his history book.

"You mean someone who can summon any weapon of their choosing?" he asks and Kureta nods

"Kise… You hold the blood of the Hatake… Specifically, Kakashi-sama's blood…" Nazumo declares and Kise's eyes sparkle with delight. " **SUGOI!** "

…

…

-_-"

"Unbelievable…" Nazumo murmurs

"Is he really, Kakashi-senpai's descendant?" I ask in a whisper

"Maybe he's Gai-senpai's descendant…" Kureta jokes

"Hidoi ssu! T^T" Kise whines and Kasamatsu chops his head "Well… Kasamatsu… You have the blood of a Yuhi…" I say with a smirk.

"Doesn't that mean he can also activate the Sharingan?" Kagami asks.

As if to answer his question, Kasamatsu activates the said eyes within a second. "I'd ask how but it wouldn't matter." Takao comments and gets a death glare from Midorima.

"As for Imayoshi… You hold the blood of an Aburame which explains that!" Kureta exclaims as she points at a swarm of bugs heading towards him causing the others to scream and Imayoshi to smile.

"Creepy!" I say with a shudder.

"Himuro… You have the blood of a Sarutobi." Nazumo says and I stare at him

"Are you serious?" he nods and I sigh.

Just then, we hear a bark " **KUROKO! WHY DID YOU BRING NIGOU!?** " Kagami cries as he runs away from the large black and white dog.

"Kuroko… He's your dog?" Kureta asks and the bluenette nods.

"Well… He seems to be Kagami's partner."

" **EH!?** "

"Kagami… You have the Inuzuka clan blood, which means the dog that has just shown up and you are bonded as a team." I explain causing the redhead to pale.

"How is that even possible when he has a dog phobia?" Himoro asks and I sigh "I have a hunch but I can't say it."

"C'mon… Pet him at the very least…" I say with a glare and he follows my orders causing Nigou to whine happily.

"Listen… I have to run. From here on, I'll call you all by first name and you will call me 'sensei'. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Now… Go get some rest…" With that, I leave and teleport to the Konoha hospital with Aika.

 **Konohagakure Hospital**

 **2AM**

I race to Jana's room and I see Venji and Sakura there.

"She's fine, senpai." Sakura says as if to answer the question I was about to ask.

"Can I go in?" she nods and I go into the room.

When I enter, I see a woman with bubble gum pink hair lying on the hospital bed.

Her emerald eyes are focused on me "What happened?" I ask as I walk up to her bedside and sit on the chair provided.

"Inosana… Hidan is back and he's working with the White Zetsus."

I stare at her…

" **WHAT!?** "

 **A/N: Uh-oh… It seems someone's gonna get creamed in the next chapter. Take a guess anyone? Heh… I think it's obvious though. See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay… I know some of you are confused about the story so… SORRY! As the author, I have to make this a bit easier to understand for you guys. In this chapter, you'll get to see some parts of Inosana's past and some stories about some characters in the anime who I have linked her life to. So.. Um… Have fun reading chapter 4! :)**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 4: The Legendary Sannin**

 **Hokage Mansion**

 **9AM**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

 _ **BANG!**_

"Kakashi-senpai!" Inosana cries out as she charges right into my office. Obito and Rin are also here because we were discussing about visiting Minato-sensei at his house. Matsubara Asano; a girl with crimson hair and emerald eyes, is also here.

According to Inosana's mission report on her own version of a Sasuke retrieval mission which she called _Operation: Get that Uchiha Brat_ , Asano is Hoizuki Suigetsu's cousin on his mother's side and she met Inosana when her cousin joined Hebi. Anything beyond that is what Inosana hasn't written in these records.

So why is she here? I was going to send her on a mission to give a letter to Orochimaru but is seems like Inosana has other plans.

"Inosana, you shouldn't barge in here like that! Show some respect!" Obito scolds while Rin giggles and I sigh.

"Obito… Leave it be…" Rin says and he sighs "You want to go to the Sannin, don't you?" I ask the blonde and she nods.

"Can I tag along, Sana-senpai?" Asano asks and she nods.

"Well, Senpais… We'll be going now! Ja na!" with a single hand seal, she teleports herself and Asano to the hideout of the Legendary Sannin.

"Kakashi… How did you know what she wanted to do?" Obito asks and I smirk under my mask.

"You can tell a person's intentions by the fire in their eyes."

 **Legendary Sannin Hideout**

 **10AM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

We arrive at the hideout and Karin comes out to greet us with her boyfriend; Suigetsu, in tow. How these two even ended up together is beyond me. Seriously… It baffles me.

"Sana-senpai! We have some great news!" Karin cries out.

"You and Suigetsu finally broke up?" Asano jokes causing Karin to scowl and me to laugh. When Karin told us about 3 months ago, Asano fainted due to shock. No, she doesn't like Shark Boy. She's just, sadly, related to him and couldn't quite understand how and why this even happened when the two used to fight as often as Naruto acted like an idiot, which still continues to this very day even if he's already a jonin. How did the Uzumaki Idiot finally become a Jonin? I'll tell you how!

When Kakashi announced the Chunnin Exams about two months after the war, I complained saying that the Konoha wasn't ready for the exams yet. Sadly though, he ignored my statement and the exams went on anyway. Naruto and Sasuke entered those exams and practically beat their opponents senseless. They bagged the rank with ease. As for how they became Jonnin, well… That's a totally different story…

The Rookie 9, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Sai, Lee and Tenten were promoted in record time. The reason why it made such a shock to everyone was that they were the only ones that gained that rank without losing any member of their village. It scared the heck outta the Kage and the Mirai. Well… Except maybe Kakashi and myself… Still, it baffled everyone and they gained the name _The Miracle 15_.

To this very day, people are baffled and out-right speechless as to the events of that day. Personally, I have no issues about that though.

"No, Asa-chan! That won't happen anytime soon, fortunately." Suigetsu says and his cousin scowls as Karin glares at her while I laugh. She really doesn't like Karin…

According to her, Karin is an overly gross creep who once ogled at Sasuke like she wanted him to… Er… Yeah… I think you get what I mean.

Anyway, she never approved of their relationship because Karin is just plain wrong for her dear Shark Cousin who I have deemed an idiot since the beginning of time. Karin never liked Asano either since the redhead was particularly close with the Uchiha Brat from the day Hebi was formed. I would know. Why? Well…

I was sent on a retrieve the Idiot Uchiha mission and I wasn't allowed to come back until he was returning with me. Er… Okay… That's a bit of a lie really… I was sent on the mission by my sensei; Senju Tsunade, but I had said that I wouldn't return because… I had made a promise to Uchiha Itachi… On the day he left…

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **North Konohagakure Gate**

 **9 years ago**

"Itachi! You don't have to go!" I cry out. It was raining that day and he was already outside of the village. I had gotten word early thanks to Hiruzen-sama who I was close with at the time since I was the eldest daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi and I had created the Mirai no Hikari.

The young Uchiha stares back at me with a sigh. I had known about his mission to kill the Uchiha clan and what had happened prior to it. I knew his pains… His sorrows… He was breaking inside. He didn't want to go through with it. He was so torn. He loved Izumi so much. He couldn't bear to kill his parents.

When I heard that he had actually done so without killing little Sasuke, I began to worry. Not for Itachi, but for the young boy who was left without parents, cousins, and kin. I knew that he was even breaking now as we stare at each other.

"Inosana… I'm a fugitive! You know that! I have to do this." He says and turns away again. I loved Itachi to the bottom of my heart. Seeing him go… It was killing me. I could feel my voice begin to crack as I spoke again.

"What about Sasuke?" he looked at me like he always would. We were best friends. It was always me, him and Shishui. We were the dynamic trio. Well, until Itachi graduated ahead of us by a couple of months. But we graduated 2 months after so it was okay. I could see the tears threatening to flow from his eyes.

"I guess I'm gonna have to leave his safety to you, Inosana." I stare at him in disbelief.

"You already left him to Hokage-sama! Besides, Sasuke needs his brother."

"I can't turn back, Sana… You know that! Please… Promise me that you'll protect Sasuke no matter what the cost may be!" I sigh and nod. He hugs me one last time.

"Arigato, Sana…"

With that, he disappears into crows.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I followed his wishes and protected Sasuke from the shadows. I watched him grow. He was a really talented kid. When Itachi and he fought, I couldn't help but feel guilty. So… I followed him when he left the village. Both under the orders of the Hokage and my own will. I faked my identity to Sasuke as _Asami_. With Sasuke, I trained under Orochimaru-sensei who was also my sensei long ago.

All three Sannin were my senseis. After the Chunnin exams when I was 9, I trained under Jiraiya-sensei and gained Sage Art within 3 years. After that training, I became a jonin and trained with Orochimaru-sensei who gave me the abilities of every ninja in the whole know world which included the three legendary eyes. Why he did this is beyond my knowledge. I asked one time and he said

" _I see a lot of potential in you."_

I never understood what he meant but I assumed he knew that I had created a secret alliance with other ninja from the other villages. Even so, it didn't quite make any proper sense. I had trained with that guy for a year.

Later, Jiraiya-sensei told me to come with him on a journey. Little did I know, he was leading me to Tsunade-sensei who would teach me medical ninjutsu and the 100 healing seals technique which I had gained the mark and mastered within 4 years…

To say I was honoured to be their student would be a terrible understatement, I was so blessed to have been their student. Anyway, the two girls are still arguing until I cough.

"So… What's the news, Karin?" I ask before it would turn into a fist fight.

"Oh right! Tsunade-sama gave birth a couple of months ago!" Er… Yeah… Remember I said Orochimaru-sensei gave me all jutsus? Well… I was able to use a revival jutsu without dying. How? Well, jutsu was not the only thing he gave me. It was the ability to absorb countless chakra to extend my life. With the amount of chakra I have now, I could probably live beyond the age of Naruto's reign of Hokage if it happens or until the whole Mirai dies. I had connected my life to theirs since they wanted to die together. So, if they die, I die too. Why am I saying this? Well, the father of Tsunade-sensei's child is none other than her boyfriend; Dan who had died a long time ago.

Speaking of relationships… Itachi and I got together. Izumi was particularly supportive of this because I was the one who helped her get Itachi in the first place.

" _Now… You deserve him way more than I do!"_

I protested and nearly killed Itachi saying that he loved Izumi and not me. Nonetheless, he proved it to me and I accepted.

"Her child is probably talking by now, right?" I ask with a smirk. Knowing Tsunade-sensei, she's probably getting out of bed thanks to her healing abilities. Karin nods "You wanna go see her?" Suigetsu asks and I smile.

Things have changed since I came here a year ago. It looks more like a palace now than a den fit for a snake. I enter a room with a slug's face as a symbol on the door. Come to think of it, it wasn't always this peaceful when I was here last time.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Legenday Sannin Hideout**

 **1 year ago; 9AM**

I decided to come to the hideout 4 months after the war. Why? Oh… I just wanted to check on things here. I had heard about their plans to live in the same place and I wanted to see how things were going.

I had arrived and Juugo was the one to greet me

"Good to see you again, Sana-senpai."

I smile "Hi Juugo-kun… Can I come in?" he nods and we go inside the once horrific hideout of Orochimaru-sensei. When I get in, however, I was out-right shocked…

The Legendary Sannin were bragging about their students to each other. Karin and Suigetsu were fighting about Suigetsu's laziness while Shizune and Kabuto were arguing about his actions during the war. Dan, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

I sigh and look over at Juugo who looks as frustrated as me.

I didn't expect this to happen…

"Eto… What's going on here?" I ask

"No way! Naruto has made his own jutsu with the help of Kakashi and Yamato and mastered the Rasengan faster than his father did!"

"Heh! Sasuke has been able to awaken the Susan'o and the Rinnegan with ease! He's better than Naruto!"

"Oh come on! Sakura was able to unlock the 100 Healing Seals mark and use its abilities in the middle of a war! She can beat your students in a heartbeat!"

I sigh… "Karin…"

"You're so damn lazy, Suigetsu! You should just drop your sword! You don't even need it anymore!"

"Oh sure… What's your problem, woman!? Just because your beloved Sasuke isn't here doesn't mean you're the one in-charge here!"

" **WHAT WAS THAT!?** "

I look try to grab Shizune's attention by tapping her shoulder to no avail.

"How could you just waltz into the scene when you used the Edo Tensei on people who should be dead and made them fight against the people they love!? You even kidnapped Anko-chan to do it! Not to mention you helped the Akatsuki at the time!"

"Calm down, Shizune-san… I only did it because Orochimaru-sama was helping you guys out. I would rather work for him than anyone else. Besides… You were practically useless during the war."

" **YOU TAKE THAT BACK!** "

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and scream " **OI!** " they all stop and look at me

"Ah! Inosana! What brings you to the hideout?" Orochimaru asks as if nothing happened and I sweatdrop.

"I wanted to check on all of you but you guys are fighting like children! What the hell is wrong with all of you!?" I exclaim with a vein popping out.

"Gomen, Sana-senpai! Won't happen again!" Karin says and Suigetsu nods.

"C'mon Inosana… We're just having a friendly argument." I sigh "I'll let that slide, Sensei… I know you guys are just bragging to each other." I say with an innocent smile then glare at Kabuto and Shizune.

They shudder at my glare and I sigh "Shizu-chan… Give him the benefit of the doubt! I don't think he'll be betraying us anytime soon." I say with a smile and she scowls "Fine…"

"Good. So… Where's Dan-sama?" Just then, the said white-haired man appears "I was in my room down the hall. They were all so noisy; I couldn't sleep." I laugh as Tsunade-sensei hugs him as an apology.

"Anyway… I just wanted to visit for a bit. Unless you guys want me to share some stories about the Konoha…" they all look at me with interest and ask me to share all that I know.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I open the door and I see Tsunade-sensei with the baby in her arms facing the window. She turns her head a bit to look at me and I smile at her.

"Hey, Tsuna-sensei! How's the baby?" I ask as I walk up to her.

She smiles back at me as she shows me the child. "Her name is Mikaru." She says and the baby slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes are like her father's but her hair is blonde like her mother's.

"Aw! Kawaii~!" I cry out causing the baby to giggle in glee.

"You must be happy to be a mother now, huh?" I ask with a gentle smile at her and she nods. Just then, Dan-sama comes into the room "Ah! Inosana! You're here!" he exclaims and I bow at him in greeting.

"We've talked about this, Inosana… Just call me 'Dan-sensei', got it?" I giggle and nod.

Asano comes in and bows at both of them. I sigh "By the way, sensei… Where are Oro-sensei and Jira-sensei?" I ask.

"They're probably in the living room down the hall." She replies. We thank her and head to the living room.

Sure enough, we found Jiraiya-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei playing a game of shogi. Which is weird since this isn't really in their nature.

Ero Sennin notices me "Inosana! Welcome!" Orochimaru-sensei looks at me and gulps.

I grab him by his collar and growl at him "You just **had** to create the portal and cause massive destruction."

"Now, now, Inosana… Just because Orochimaru created a portal causing a slight chakra wave to emit, Hidan to escape his grave and White Zetsu to regenerate doesn't mean he's at fault." Jiraiya-sensei says causing me to get even angrier at my Snake sensei and strangle him.

Just then, Karin and Suigetsu appear behind us with bad news.

" **WE'VE JUST RECEIVED WORD FROM THE NORTHERN HIDEOUT! JUUGO AND THE OTHER CURSE MARK SUBJECTS HAVE ESCAPED TO JOIN HIDAN!** " They announce at the same time. I throw Orochimaru-sensei across the room and into a wall. Asano stares at both of them "That can't be possible! How did they escape?" she asks

"Simple… Hidan." I say then sigh as Oro-sensei gets up.

"As much as I love seeing you, Inosana… Would it be such a pain if you don't throw me into a wall or strangle me to death?" he asks and I smile

"Yes, sensei… It would be a pain at this moment in time since you're the cause of this mess in the first place!" I glare at him and he gulps.

"Anyway… I also came here for a little request." I say and smile at the two. Just then, Tsunade-sensei and Dan-sensei show up.

"What is it?" Tsunade-sensei asks and I smile. Just then, Kabuto and Shizune show up with a child in Shizune's arms.

In less than a minute, I know whose child it is… Mikaru is in Dan-sensei's arms so the child in Shizune's arms is…

"… You and Kabuto tied the knot!?" Asano exclaims the question I was about to ask myself. The blackette nods as Kabuto wraps and arm around her shoulders.

I collapse unto the couch while Tsunade-sensei heals him. "Unbelievable!" I mumble and Tsunade laughs.

"I told you she'd react like that!" Shizune says sweetly to Kabuto who then kisses her forehead. "I don't care. Her opinion doesn't matter."

 _For Kami's sake…_ _ **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?**_ I think as I bury my face in my hands.

No, I'm not crying if that's what you're thinking. I'm trying to process everything together and make sense of it.

Well… This is an event I did not predict to happen. Originally, I expected that Shizune would marry Genma or someone else from the village. Kabuto was the very last person to even cross my mind. This is just… Absurd! Not that my opinion matters anymore.

I glare at Karin who has been my pen pal for the past few months "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They wanted it to be a surprise!" she replies in a panic. I sigh and look at the two. "Boy?" Kabuto nods "His name is Natsuko." I go to them and look at the child. He's awake. His onyx eyes and white hair prove that he's a product of the love story of the Two Apprentices of the Legendary Sannin. I wonder… Is this a sign…?

"Well… It can't be helped. Anyway…" I look at my 3 teachers and smirk "I challenge all three of you to a battle at the Mirai no Hikari Arena at 8AM tomorrow!" the three stare at me.

"You wanna see if you're strong enough to beat us, huh?" Jira-sensei asks and I nod.

The three exchange looks and smirk "Challenge accepted!" With that, I smile, bow as a thank you and leave the hideout with Asano.

"Are you sure about this? I mean… They're the Legendary Sannin for a reason." She asks

"But, Asa-chan… I'm not called the Kamirai for nothing." With that, we head home.

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **Next Day; 8AM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

"Why do we have to wake up at a time like this!?" Aomine asks in irritation as the Hyuga cousins lead us to the Mirai no Hikari Arena.

"Because Inosana has a little surprise for all of you." Kureta-sama says with a smirk as we arrive at our destination.

In the middle of that arena, I could see our sensei facing off with three other people.

"The Legendary Sannin…" Midorima mumbles loud enough for us to hear.

According to the Tsundere Carrot's book, the Legendary Sannin are the 3 strongest ninja in all the Konohagakure. We kinda discussed this before we went to bed last night.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Who are the members of the Legendary Sannin?" Takao asks.

You see, we overheard Sensei talking about something with the Hyuga cousins that caused both of them to gasp the name of the said group. We had been hearing that name since day one so we started to wonder about them.

"Well… We know about Orochimaru-sama but there are still two others." Akashi states bluntly.

"We don't know everything about Orochimaru-sama… Just what he did… We should also read about him." Kuroko says and we agree.

"Jiraiya, the Gallant, is one of them. According to the book, Jiraiya-sama is a master of Sage jutsu. He taught the Rasengan to the 4th Hokage, and Naruto-sama. He taught Sensei the same jutsu and Sage Art."

"Eh!? But doesn't Naruto-sama also know Sage Art?" I ask

"He was supposed to be dead when he fought against the Akatsuki's Pein in order to get information but he was revived by Sensei which was after the 4th Great Ninja War which explains why he wasn't able to teach Sage Art to Naruto-sama himself." The Carrot explains and we fall silent so he continues reading.

"He's also a novel writer and a pervert. For that reason, he is usually chased by the ANBU. He wrote a novel which gave Naruto his name and Icha Icha Paraside." This causes Great Ahomine to smirk

"Awesome! My ancestor is really cool." Aomine boasts and earns a glare from Akashi, causing him to shut up.

"Speaking of that book… I heard Sensei saying something about it." Mayazumi says

"What is it, Mayazumi?" Tatsuya asks.

"She said 'Senpai! A Hokage doesn't read works like this from Jiraiya-sensei!'"

"Where did you hear that?" Coach asks.

"She was probably screaming at him since I could barely make out the statement." He replies and we sweatdrop

"Listen to this one!" Momoi cheers "Senju Tsunade is the only female among the three Sannin. A master of the 100 healing seals, she was the 5th Hokage and teacher to Sensei and Sakura-sama. According to the records, she is fond of drinking and gambling even if she loses often. She usually sends ninja off on missions to apprehend Jiraiya-sama for peeping."

…

…

-_-"

"Makes sense…" Captain says breaking the silence.

"Anyway, she fought with the other Kage during the 4th Great Ninja War and they won. After which she relinquished her title to Kakashi-sama." The pinkette adds.

"She must've been tired." Kasamatsu says

"Who wouldn't be!? She's old!" Kise states earning a kick from his Senpai.

"Anyway… What about Orochimaru-sama?" I ask

"Well… He betrayed the Konoha, killed his own Sensei and gave a Cursed Mark to Sensei and Sasuke-sama." Kuroko reads

"A Cursed Mark *munch*?" Murasakibara asks as he continues eating.

"Apparently, Orochimaru-sama is fond of making experiments with cells from different ninja. To be more specific, the cells of the 1st Hokage and the Grandfather of Tsunade-sama; Senju Hashirama. He had injected some kind of venom in both of them and gave them special abilities. Based on the book, Sasuke-sama's ability became twice as strong while Sensei's was more on the kinds of abilities she could use. Anyway, he wanted Sasuke-sama's body since his was deteriorating so he used the Curse Mark to lure him there."

"Cool/Creepy…" Imayoshi and Captain say at the same time.

"Eventually, he was defeated by Sasuke-sama and the rest you know."

"Well… Remind me never to fight Sensei at all…"

"Why is that, Takao-kun?" Kuroko asks

"Kuroko… Sensei is a student of those three people. If it so happens that we are forced to fight her, we wouldn't win." Midorima replies.

"Maybe Akashi could but that chance is slim…" Aomine adds.

"I am the absolute. No one can beat me."

 ***END OF FLASHBACK**

"Is she crazy!? She can't beat them on her own!" Takao exclaims.

"We can't say that just yet." We stare at Kureta-sama when she says that.

"Kureta-sama is right." Nazumo-sama says with a smirk and the cousins exchange a glance.

" **SHE ISN'T THE KAMIRAI FOR NOTHING!** "

 **A/N: Well… I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it sucked if you think it did… Bye!**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **Midorima: I AM NOT A TSUNDERE CARROT!**

 **Me: So you're a radish then?**

 **Midorima: I'm not food, Author-sama.**

 **Aomine: I'm not an Aho!**

 **Me: You saying that is like saying Kagami isn't a baka which is wrong.**

 **Aho and Baka: Oi!**

 **Me: I hope you two will survive Nigou chasing you and burning Horikita Mai magazines. *reveals Nigou who chases Baka and a bonfire made up of Horikita Mai magazines***

 **Aho and Baka: NO! T^T**

 **Kuroko: While Author-sama tortures the two idiots, you guys should wait for the next chapter. It will be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 5.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 5: Senseis**

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **8AM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

I look with a smile at my 3 senseis.

"You can still turn back, Inosana…" Tsunade-sensei says and I smirk.

"You taught me not to give up, sensei. I'm not turning back from this fight." The three smile and we all get into our fighting stances.

Asano stands in the middle "I can't believe you're doing this, Sana-sensei…" she says with a sigh as she raises her hand.

"Haijime!" she cuts the air with her hand and moves outta the way so she won't get hit by any attacks.

The three bit their thumbs to make them bleed.

 _No holding back huh?_ I think.

"Summoning jutsu!" they say as they slam their hands on the ground. Katsuya, Aoda and Gamabunta appear. "No way! It's the three way dead lock!" Asano exclaims.

"Well… I guess I have to do this…" I say as I bit my thumb and make it bleed "Summoning jutsu!" I exclaim as I slam my hand on the ground and a dragon appears.

"Jiraiya, you idiot! This is all your falut!" Tsunade scolds as my Sage Dragon; Asu, attacks their summoning animals.

"But who taught her the human fist punch of death?" Orochimaru retorts

"I think this is Orochimaru's fault. After all, he gave her everyone's abilities." Jiraiya states bluntly and the three bicker for a bit as our summoning animals disappear.

I charge at them and punch Jiraiya-sensei who dodges and attacks me with a Rasengan.

I use substitution jutsu before it hits then uppercut him. He dodges it again and the other 2 join in the fight.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" I say and create a bunch of copies of myself. They fight off Tsunade-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei.

I continue to spar with Jiraiya-sensei until I punch him in the stomach and send him flying into a wall.

"Guess I beat you, Jira-sensei…" I say with a smirk.

"You think so huh?"

"Oh crud!" I mumble and turn around to see my perverted sensei coming at me with a Rasengan.

I move out of the way and he hits the ground.

What do I do…? I may lose this one… Wait… I got it!

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this…_ I think as I gulp

"Jiraiya-sensei! Look! Tsunade-sensei's stripping!" he turns to my dear Tsunade-sensei and I take advantage of it.

"Raengan!" I cry out as I strike a blue ball of charka at Jiraiya-sensei's back and send him into the wall beside the place where Kureta and the others are. He raises a white flag and I smirk.

"Seriously, Inosana… That was both genius and rude…" Tsunade-sensei says with a smirk and I smile

"Oi, Sana!" I look in the direction of my Sennin-sensei… "Go get 'em!" I smile at him.

"Hai, Ero-sensei!" I say with a teasing note and salute.

"Oi, Inosana… Are you going to keep talking to Jiraiya or fight me and Tsunade?" Orochimaru calls out and I look at him.

"You asked for it, Sensei!"

I sigh and attack him. He blocks my attack and counters.

We exchange blows for some time. He even attacks me with snakes but I dodge his attacks.

He uses his snakes and wraps me up with them.

I can't think… How did Sasuke beat this…? Wait… Gentjutsu!

I activate my Trigan and glare at him. He tries to avoid my eyes, but it's too late… I've used my genjutsu causing his snakes to loosen their grip on me.

"Take this, you Snake!" I cry and strike him with a chidori. He's sent flying and lands right beside Nazumo. He raises a white flag.

"Well… That just means one little thing…" I say and look at the 5th Hokage.

"Just you and me, eh Inosana?" she says and I smirk as I take my stance.

"Gomen, sensei… But I'm not gonna allow you to beat me." She smiles and takes a fighting stance.

We charge at each other and attack with everything we've got.

I can't remember any of Tsunade-sensei's weaknesses.

What do I remember from my days of training with her?

First of all, I can't beat her punches… Second, she's pretty quick… Taijutsu could work but even I know that I wouldn't stand a chance. Then it hit me…

If anything, I have to catch her off guard… How? I dunno… I just need to find an opening.

We keep on exchanging blows "C'mon, Inosana… Is that all you've got?" I scowl at her statement.

That's when I see it. I know she's gonna kill me for this later.

"Take this, Tsuna-sensei!" I cry out as I punch her in her stomach and send her flying to where Jiraiya-sensei landed earlier. She gets up and attacks me again.

Wait a sec…

I punch the ground "Cherry Blossom Blast!" She's sent flying into the spot where Orochimaru-sensei landed. She raises a white flag and I look over at Asano who had been the judge for the match.

"Sugoi…" she mumbles

"Oi, Inosana…" I look at Tsunade-sensei and she smiles as her team mates stand with her.

"We're proud of you!" They say in unison and I smile.

"Arigatou, Sensei!"

"Inosana… You've become stronger." Nazumo says

"No wonder you're the Kamirai." Kureta adds and I laugh as they approach me.

"I can't believe you used the signature moves of our students." Jiraya-sensei says with a chuckle.

"I can… She does know how much you praise Naruto. I think she wanted you to get a taste of how painful Naruto's abilities can be." Tsunade-sensei retorts and I laugh along with her.

"Well… Inosana… We have to do something. Hidan is their only key back to their time." Orochimaru-sensei says and I stare at him. The 15 are still in their seats so they can't hear us.

"What's that supposed mean?" I ask

"Listen… I used his cells to create that portal so I could create a faster path between villages. Sadly, I used all of it up so I was going to get some more on the night he escaped his grave. I saw him escape and I was gonna fight but Jana and Venji had already shown up so I didn't bother." Orochimaru-sensei explains and I glare at him.

"So wait… The guy we need to kill is the exact same guy who caused this mess!?" Kureta exclaims.

"I'm afraid so…" Nazumo replies.

"Okay… So… We have to get cells from him first then kill him. Yeah… That's the impossible dream! We can't win against Hidan! There's no way!" I whine.

"That's only if we don't get help." – Tsunade-sensei

"Huh?" the Hyuga team and I say in sync.

"We've decided to teach them how to be ninja." Jiraiya-sensei explains and I stare at him.

"What the…?" Kureta shoots me a glare "Isn't that why you wanted them to call you 'sensei'?" she says and I sigh.

It wasn't my initial plan. I was just planning to do it myself. But now…

"Listen up! The lot of you!" the former Hokage calls out to the group.

"From here on, the Sannin will take care of you and make you ninja." She continues.

The 15 idiots cheer at the news. I stare at each of them.

 _I think I'm gonna need some help with their clan jutsus…_ I think and leave them to train with the Legendary Sannin.

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

 **10AM**

I race to the Ramen shop knowing that the Konoha 13 are there enjoying a little lunch. The Uzumaki Brat usually drags the Uchiha Brat and the Haruno Brat there at around this time.

I consider Ino's batch as the Batch of Brats but not for the reason people would expect.

I don't hate them at all. In all honesty, I patronize them especially Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten. They have such an amazing fighting spirit.

Ino told me about how Sakura fought to protect Sasuke and Naruto during the Chunnin Exams and how Sakura decided to be Tsunade's apprentice so she wouldn't be the one being protected by Naruto and Sasuke when the time comes.

I saw how Hinata fought against Neji during the Exams and how she didn't give up until the end. I also saw how much she loved Naruto and I made me smile since it reminded me of Itachi and Izumi way back when. During Pein's Attack, she defended Naruto at the cost of her own life and she said she loved him. Honestly though…

 **HOW DENSE CAN THAT UZUMAKI BRAT BE!?**

I swear… The day will come when I will personally drum that fact into his stupid little mind.

Tenten once told me about her dream to follow Tsunade-sensei's footsteps but then I heard her during the war.

" _I no longer wish to be like Tsunade-sama anymore. But I haven't given up my dream to become a Legendary Kunoichi."_

When she said that, I was amazed. Her will to be the best and her determination made me admire her.

As for my own sister… Well…

I saw her as a child. She always stood for what she believed in. She kept training so she could prove herself to everyone. She even took over Tou-san's job when he died during the war. I was so proud of her when I heard her voice in my head. It made me so proud to be her sister.

Yeah… They're brats… Bold… Righteous… Amazing… Terrific… Special… Shinobi and Kunoichi

Heh… And you thought I was insulting them.

Anyway, I arrive at the ramen shop and find the whole group there…

Good… Now, I won't have to look for all of them.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

"I'm so happy the gang's all here!" I cheer and Sakura hits the back of my head.

"Itai!"

"Will you stop saying that!? It's getting annoying!" she exclaims. I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my head where she hit me.

"Hehehehe… Gomen… I just really miss the times that all of us got together." I reply.

"Hn… Dobe…" Sasuke comments coolly.

"Shut up, Teme!"

"Dobe…"

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

" **STOP IT!** " Sakura exclaims in irritation causing the two of us to stop.

"I-I agree wi-with N-Naruto-kun… Th-this i-is r-rare…" Hinata stutters and I smile at her causing her to blush ten shades of red. I still don't get why she blushes a lot… Does she have some kind of sickness that causes that or something? **(A/N: Gosh… Why is Naruto so dense!? #PoorHinata #NoticeHerLoveNaruto)**

"Yeah… This is rare…" Tenten says

"It feels a bit nostalgic… Don't you think, Akamaru?" Kiba adds and his dog barks happily.

"Yes… We are all complete now." Shino says.

"It's been so long since we've been like this…" Chouji says with a smile and we all smile as well. Just then, Ino's smile turns into a grin.

She stands up from her seat and heads off… We turn into the direction she was heading to and we all gulp.

"The Queen of Troublesome is here…" Shikamaru mumbles as we stare at the platinum blonde duo.

Listen… I don't hate her or anything but… Inosana-senpai scares the heck outta all the boys here! Even Sasuke, Shino, Sai and Neji, who are naturally unemotional, are scared of her. It's all because of that day…

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Street Near Uzumaki Naruto's Home**

 **3 years ago; 5PM**

After class, I was walking home from training with an irritated look on my face. I hate that stupid Sasuke! He keeps showing off! Who does that jerk think he is anyway!?

Just then, someone lands beside me. It's none other than Kakashi-sensei. Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei land beside him. They look like they had been beaten up by a demon. I should probably get a picture. I've never seen them so beaten up. Much less beaten up and lying on their backs. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Lee appear to see what was going on.

"Who could've beaten all four of them?" Sasuke asks

"Over there…" Neji says pointing towards the Hokage Faces.

In that moment, a woman with platinum blonde hair and deadly blue eyes appeared she was wearing an ANBU uniform. She was giving all four of them a deadly glare.

"That's what you get for failing to make all of them Chunnin." she says then disappears.

"Who the hell was that!?" I ask

"Yamanaka Inosana… Ino's troublesome older sister." Shikamaru explains

"Who knew that an ANBU like her could beat up 4 strong Jonnin?" Kiba says as the four Jonnin stand up.

"She's no ordinary ANBU."

"What do you mean, Asuma-sensei?" Chouji asks

"Yamanaka Inosana… She is the only kunoichi who trained under all three Sannin." Kurenari-sensei explains.

" **EH!? A STUDENT OF BAA-CHAN!?** " I exclaim and Kakashi-sensei nods.

"She's both youthful… and scary!" Gai-sensei says with a shudder.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." Kakashi-sensei says with a serious look on his face.

" **BEWARE OF YAMANAKA INOSANA!** "

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

We've always been scared of her… Especially when we know we did something wrong. Her presence here means that she's looking for someone. Probably me!

"Hey minna-san!" she says with a smile and wave. I guess she's in a good mood.

"Hey, Sana-senpai! What brings you here? Ramen?" Sakura asks and the ANBU shakes her head.

"I'm here because I need a favour from all of you." she says then looks at us one by one.

"I need you to be senseis…"

…

…

O_O

" **EH!?** " Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, and I exclaim.

"Hn…" Sasuke groans

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbles

"Wh-Why us?" Hinata asks.

"I would love to do it myself but the Mirai no Hikari have to guard the village." She explains.

Just then, our senseis show up. The ANBU smiles and walks over to them.

"Senpais!" they all turn to her and smile.

"Hey, Inosana… Did you want to see us?" Kurenai-sensei asks and she nods.

"Could you please be senseis again?" Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Gai-sensei agree.

"Lemme take a guess…" Kakashi-sensei begins then looks at Inosana-senpai.

"You need our help in teaching a group of idiots Taijutsu and their clans' jutsus." She nods.

 _Why do I get the feeling that they're referring to those trespassers…_ I think as I finish my 10th bowl of ramen.

"So… Will you come with me after lunch to meet them?" she asks

"Hai!" We say in unison and she heads off with our senseis to eat ramen with them.

I get the feeling the others are gonna have a huge surprise later.

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **1PM**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

We head to the MnH HQ and my sister looks a bit serious. She hasn't said who we would be teaching and where they're from but, by the look of the faces of the old team Kakashi, something's off.

We enter the hideout and find Hinata's older sister and Neji's older brother there.

"You're back so soon, Sana-chan!" Kureta-senpai says with glee.

"Where are they?" Onee-chan asks with a serious tone.

"In the room down the hall." Nazumo-senpai replies.

"What are they teaching them?"

The two older Hyugas exchange a look "The Story of Kaguya."

We shudder at the name. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura told us what happened when the Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated and it creped the heck outta me.

But… Naruto and Sasuke told us the details of the battle while Sakura told Hinata, Tenten and I how Sasuke saved her and how the three of them fought together. While she was telling that story, her eyes lit up. I admit. It was sweet. If only Sasuke would even notice how much Sakura loves him…

I swear… If I could make a wish, I would wish Naruto and Sasuke weren't totally clueless, and dense! I mean, it's so obvious that Hinata loves Naruto and Sakura loves Sasuke but neither of them has noticed! Or…

What if they don't like them!?

Does Naruto **still** like Sakura!? Is Sasuke too damn ignorant to even care!? I mean… Seriously!

As for Ms. Weapons Mistress… She and Neji are hitting it off. The Hyuga's even courting her which is surprising since I never expected him to lower his pride for a girl. It's kinda cute.

Me? Oh… I have a crush on Sai… I mean… It's not because he looks like Sasuke… It's just… There's something about him that makes me so curious about him. He's so mysterious… It's attractive.

Shikamaru's got the hots for the Suna chick; Temari, and Chouji said he liked someone from Kumo… I think her name was Karui…

Kiba and the cat girl; Tamaki, are undoubtedly developing feelings for each other. I wonder what Akamaru thinks. If only I could speak dog…

Lee, on the other hand… Well… I heard he was seeing someone but he's never said anything to any of us, even his team mates don't know.

Poor Shino… He's the only one who doesn't have anyone special in his life. Not that it's my business or anything but… I just hope he'll find someone…

Ah gomen! I'm getting off-topic…

Onee-chan leads us to a huge black wooden door. Above it is the word _Knowledge_ written in kanji. Maybe it's the library or the archives of the MnH… I dunno… She never let us into the HQ before. Her reason:

" _You aren't worthy of entering the hideout."_

I always thought that we would end up going in here after we became ANBU, but now, here we are.

She opened the door and we saw them… A group of 15 unfamiliar faces with the Legendary Sannin in the front. What's going on?

"Ah! Inosana… I thought you said you had something important to do." Jiraiya-sama says and my sister smiles at him.

"I finished early." She replies as she enters the room to stand in front of the 15.

"Now that you know the story of the Shinobi World, it's time you learn how to fight like shinobi." She announces and a girl with short brown hair raises her hand.

"Sensei… Why do you want us to learn to be shinobi? It'll be useless when all the problems pass." She asks and Onee-chan sighs.

"We'll need your help no matter how much I wish I could deny it. You 15 are stronger than you think." She says with a serious look on her face.

Honestly, I've never seen Onee-chan so serious. Well… Maybe during clan meetings and during battles but she's never so serious to the point that she isn't smiling. She's only like this when it seems like she's hit a wall.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Near the Training Field**

 **3 years ago; 11AM**

It was when I was still a Gennin. I was on my way to meet Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma-sensei for a mission when I saw her talking with Shikamaru's older sister; Shikatana, and Chouji's older brother; Chou.

"Inosana… You don't really have to do this." Shikatana-senpai says

"She's right, Sana… You aren't the only ANBU in the Konoha. We can help you!" Chou-senpai adds and Onee-chan sighs.

"I'm happy you care so much but I can't just stand by knowing Itachi's chasing after Naruto with the Akatsuki and Sasuke's going after them. I'm not allowing it!" she exclaims.

I could see her face. Her eyes were so focused and her brows were furrowed. She didn't look mad but she looked like she was ready to kill. Her fists were clenched. That's when I knew…

She was dead serious.

"Think for a second, Sana… Do you really think you can stop Sasuke from chasing his brother or protect Naruto from them?" the Nara woman says and the Akimichi beside her nods.

"I know it won't be easy but I have to try!" With that, she left her team mates to go after Sasuke.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Yamanaka Inosana… My older sister…

She's just a regular kunoichi with normal problems. She's insecure at times and fears strong enemies. She also has crushes like any other girl. Her temper is short. Her abilities are fearsome. But even so, she thinks that isn't enough. Lots of people are afraid of her because of how strong she is, yet they respect her. She isn't a genius but she knows how to deal with a situation.

She may be a regular kunoichi but, to me, she's my idol. Her will doesn't waver. She never backs down. She's a fighter.

Anyway… She motions for all of us to enter.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura enter together with Kakashi-sensei behind them.

"You know all of us except for him." Naruto says as he points at Sai

"Hello… My name's Sai. It's nice to meet you." He says bluntly.

The next group that enters is Team 8.

"Hi there! I'm Sarutobi Kurenai; captain of Team 8." She says with a smile

"He-Hello… I-I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata…"

" **HI THERE! I'M INUZUKA KIBA! AND THIS DOG HERE IS AKAMARU!** "

"Baka…" we mumble and Kiba glares at each one of us.

"Hello. I am Aburame Shino." He says as a few bugs swarm around him

"Creepy…" we mumble but Shino ignores us.

Team 10 enters next.

"Hi there. I'm Sarutobi Asuma; captain of Team 10 and husband of Kurenai." Sensei says with a smirk as he smokes on a cigarette

"Asuma-senpai… You know of all people should know that smoking isn't allowed here. After all… You **are** a member of the Mirai no Hikari." She says with a scowl.

Here's a little trivia you should know. Onee-chan may be the head, but she doesn't order our senseis around. There was only one time she did and that was for the Chunnin Exams when we were kids. According to Shikamaru, they got a good lecture and beat-up from my sister after the whole thing. A lesson I had learned since I was a child…

If you love your life, don't make Yamanaka Inosana mad.

"Hey! My name is Yamanaka Ino!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbles "My name's Nara Shikamaru…" My sister rolls her eyes. I know for a fact she's gotten used to hearing Shikamaru's sister say that statement on a daily basis when they were still Gennin.

"*chomp* Hi *munch* I'm *crunch* Akimichi *munch* Chouji! *chomp*" Chouji says as he eats his bag of chips causing Onee-chan to facepalm.

Why do I get the feeling she's thinking _'Why the hell did I get these nitwits to help me!?'_? I mean… I know my sister well enough to know and I would've thought the same thing if I was in her shoes.

Team Gai comes in and I already know she's going to regret this even more.

"Hello, my youthful students! My name is Might Gai and this handsome devil beside me is Rock Lee." Gai-sensei exclaims with a blaring voice.

"We shall teach you… With the power of **yoooouuuutttthhhhh**!" Lee exclaims and Onee-chan excuses herself for a minute.

I follow her outside and see her slam her head gently on the nearest door.

"A-Ano… Onee-chan?" I call out to her and she faces me then smiles

"I'm fine, Imotou-chan… Go back inside…" she says and I follow her orders.

She re-enters the room and Tenten sighs

"Sorry about them… They're always like that." She says calmly as the 15 turn their attention to her.

"My name is Tenten; Weapons Mistress of the Konohagakure."

"And I'm Hyuga Neji. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Neji says with a smile.

One by one, the group introduces themselves and Onee-chan explains the situation.

When she finishes, Shikamaru looks pissed. I don't blame him. He **was** the one who beat Hidan and placed him in that grave. We all thought he had succeeded and we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

I suddenly understand why my sister wanted us to do this. She needed to search for Hidan and bring him down before he hunts down Shikamaru.

"I know you're mad, Nara, but leave this one to the Mirai. Your job right now is to teach these kids." She says noticing how Shika's brows furrowed.

"Why do we have to do this, Senpai?" he asks.

She scowls and drags all of us outside and huddles us up "Listen… I don't want to do this but we can't rely on the strength of every ninja. We need to keep this as discreet as possible so the villagers won't panic. I don't want people to think that it's the 5th Great Ninja War." She explains and Shikamaru sighs.

"I guess that's why you're the Kamirai-sama, huh?" he says with a smirk and she giggles.

"So… Sai, Lee and Gai-senpai… You guys will teach them basic Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Everyone else will teach them their clan jutsus."

With that, she tells us which clan they belong to. "You all start tomorrow. For now, get some rest." We nod and head home. I can't wait to teach my very first student!

 **A/N: I'm done! 2 long chapters done. 'Til the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Time for an update. I promise it will not be boring. Okay… Maybe…**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 6: The Konoha 13 and The Strange 15**

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **8PM**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

"Why did you gather us in your room, Akashi-kun?" I ask

"I wanted to us to read about who our senseis will be. Tsunade-sama did say that they're the best shinobi and kunoichi in the Konohagakure. I want to know how good they are." He replies.

After seeing Inosana-sensei in battle, he was quite stunned. I guess he's feeling a bit intimidated. If that's even possible…

"Okay… Who do we start with?" Momoi-san asks

"How about we do this by team? Team 7 should go first." Midorima-kun says and we agree.

"Hatake Kakashi. He's the team captain of the team. He once had the Sharrigan until the 4th Great Ninja War where it was taken away from him. He was one of the students of the 4th Hokage and he only taught Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama and Sai-sama." Kise-kun reads.

"How is that even possible?" Mayazumi-kun asks

"Every time someone was assigned to his team, he would test them and they would fail." Kise-kun explains and we stare at him

"What? I'm just reading what the book says!"

"I knew you weren't smart enough figure that out on your own, Kise." Kasamatsu-senpai comments and Kise-kun pouts "Hidoi ssu!"

"I wonder what kind of test he gave his students…" Coach mumbles aloud.

"A bell test." A voice says from behind us.

We turn and find Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru-sama standing there at the door.

"In case you're wondering, we came to see your rooms." Tsunade-sama says before we could even ask about their reason for appearing in Akashi-kun's room.

"Could you explain what you meant, Jiraiya-sama?" Aomine-kun asks and the Sage nods.

"You see… Kakashi had gone through some tough times as a kid. He lost his team mates and sensei; of course until Inosana revived them but anyway… He had remembered that his friend had said that people who abandoned their friends are worse than those who break the law. He had also remembered his master's test for them." He pauses and looks above us.

"Kakashi… You can't do the Chakra Suppression Technique… You may be a good shinobi be we know you're there." He says and Kakashi-sama comes down followed by Kurenai-sama, Asuma-sama and Gai-sama.

"So you want to know about our stories, huh?" We nod in reply to the 6th Hokage's question.

"We shouldn't talk here though… I know the perfect place." He says and leads us outside to the classroom we stayed in earlier.

We got in our seats and the 7 stayed in front of us.

"Okay… I guess you know the most of it… After the death of my team mates, my master became Hokage and he had a son with Kushina-sama who was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi at the time. When she gave birth to him, the Kyuubi went loose and he was controlled by someone." Kakashi-sama's face looked regretful. I wonder why…

"Little did I know, my best friend was still alive and was controlling the Kyuubi at the time. Kushina-sama and my sensei died protecting the village and their son. They sealed the Kyuubi within him and he was hated by everyone in the village. That kid was none other than Uzumaki Naruto." We stare at him in shock.

That must've been tough on him… Kids shouldn't suffer that, especially when that kid is the son of the 4th Hokage.

"No one knew who his parents were except for the Third Hokage, and some of the other higher-ups; myself and Inosana included since Naruto has an older brother named Tenzu and she was a good friend of his." He explains and we nod as sign that we understood.

"You can't talk about Naruto's life without talking about Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Sasuke's life can't be without the mention of his older brother; Itachi, and the Uchiha Massacre." He looks at each one of us then continues.

"When Sasuke was 7, Itachi was given the most horrible mission he could have ever received. It was to kill the whole Uchiha Clan."

"Why would they even give out that kind of a mission!?" Kagami-kun exclaims in anger.

"The Uchiha were planning a coup et ta against the Konoha. In order to stop this, the elders placed Itachi as a spy among the Uchiha. To say Itachi was torn would be a horrible understatement. He was so confused and he felt so guilty. His friend; Shisui, suggested that he would use his Sharringan so Itachi wouldn't have to kill anyone. Danzo took one of Shisui's eyes in secret. He killed himself and gave his other eye to Itachi. Seeing no other option left, he killed them. His parents, his lover, his relatives… He killed them all. But he made a single request from the 3rd Hokage. That he would be allowed to spare his little brother's life." He pauses and looks at the ground.

"The Hokage allowed it and Sasuke was spared but Itachi was a rank S criminal and had to flee the village. When Sasuke learned that his own brother had killed his clan, he was bent on revenge. He grew up cold and distant since then. Not even Inosana, who Itachi had entrusted to watch over him, could do anything to help him. Naruto considered his as his rival. Sakura had fallen for him. When all three of them ended up on my team, I had expected them to fail. But they didn't… Sasuke had given part of his lunch to Naruto who as tied to the post as a punishment for failing to take the bells from me. Part of that punishment was that he wouldn't be allowed to eat lunch while the other two would. Sakura followed in suit and I was just watching them in the trees. I appeared and told them they passed."

"Why did you pass them? They broke a rule!" Coach asks and the white-haired man smiles under his mask.

"You'll know soon. Anyway, Team 7 had gone on missions together for some time until we ran into Orochimaru. When we did… Sasuke began to change. They joined the Chunnin Exams and Sakura lost in the third round. Naruto won against Neji but the battle between Sasuke and Gaara; the 5th Kazekage, was cut short because the Konoha was being attacked by our enemy during that time; Sunagakure. We had won but we lost our Hokage and the village was badly damaged. A few days later, Sasuke's brother returned to the village with his partner in the Akatsuki and was searching for Naruto. They found him in another town not far from here. They fought him but Sasuke was right behind them. Jiraiya-sama, who was with Naruto at that time, saved both of them and Inosana took Sasuke back to the village when she arrived and found that the battle was over. When Sasuke came to, Naruto had learned the Rasengan and Tsunade-sama was just appointed as Hokage. Sasuke challenged Naruto to a fight which the blonde accepted. Sakura tried to intervene but they couldn't control their abilities. If I hadn't stepped in and stopped them, she would've been hurt badly." Kakashi-sama sighs

"That's when Sasuke chose to leave the Konoha. Sad to say, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru failed to bring him back. While Sasuke trained with Orochimaru, Naruto trained with Jiraiya-sama and left the village. Sakura, not wanting to be left behind, decided to train under Tsunade-sama. Naruto came back and Tsunade-sama assigned Sai as Sasuke's replacement. I heard from Yamato; their captain when they infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout, that the two weren't on good terms until they reached the hideout. After that, Sasuke defeated his brother; Pein attacked the village, the Five Kage Summit and the 4th Great Ninja War. I don't think there should be any details shared about it."

"Wait a sec… What's Naruto-sama's backstory?" Himuro-kun asks.

"Okay… Naruto was a lonely kid. He would vandalize the Hokage's Faces and cause a ruckus wherever he went. He kept saying his dream was to become Hokage and that still hasn't changed. When he received news that Sasuke had left the village, he went on the mission without any question. When he had failed to do so, he decided to train to get better so he could fulfil his promise to Sakura who had requested with tears in her eyes that Naruto would bring Sasuke back to the village. The only time he actually did succeed was when the war broke out. But better late than never, I suppose." He replies with a shrug.

"What about Sai-sama?" I ask and Tsunade-sama sighs

"I assigned Sai as a replacement for Sai while Sasuke was training with Orochimaru. Naruto wasn't all that happy at first but he warmed up to him eventually. He was a member of the Foundation which was run by Shimura Danzo. He betrayed Naruto and Sakura during their mission to bring Sasuke back by giving a secret document to Orochimaru." She looks over at Orochimaru-sama who sighs

"It was a list of ANBU that were under the direct control of the Hokage." He replies as if to answer the question on Tsunade-sama's mind.

"Doesn't that include the Mirai no Hikari?" Kakashi-sama asks and Orochimaru-sama nods.

"The Mirai no Hikari Organization is a group of ANBU that the Kage will assign any risky Class S mission to. They also advise and assist the Kage so they are the closest ANBU to the 5 Kage. However, Danzo could never get the names of the members because the MnH is a totally different and secretive group of ANBU so no one knows who is a member of the organization except the members themselves, members of their immediate families, the Kage and teachers of that very group." Orochimaru-sama explains

"Make sense…" Asuma-sama comments and the other Team Captains nod in agreement.

"Anyway… Sai had chosen to stay with our team even when Sasuke came back to the village because he wanted to experience the bonds Naruto had kept ranting about during that mission. Since then, Sai has become a bit more expressive and less mysterious." Kakashi-sama adds

"He's still pretty mysterious to me…" Tsunade-sama says and Jiraiya-sama nods in agreement. Kakashi-sama sighs and continues with Sakura-sama's story.

"Sakura's story intertwines with Yamanaka Ino's story. The two girls were rivals for Sasuke's love when they were children. But when they weren't always like that. According to Inosana, Ino and Sakura were the best of friends because Ino was the first to reach out to Sakura who was always being teased about her forehead. When Sakura had learned that they shared the same feelings for Sasuke, she cut off their friendship so it would be a fair competition. They both trained under Tsunade but only Sakura gained the 100 Healings Mark between the two of them. Sakura was also Naruto's crush but, even he knew that Sakura loved Sasuke with every fibber of her being."

"Since we're mentioning a student of mine, I get to go next." Asuma-sama declares and Kurenai-sama shakes her head giggling.

"Honestly, I'm not supposed to even be here right now." We exchange looks "I was killed a long time ago. So was Jiraiya-sama… Thanks to Inosana, I get to tell you about my students."

We gasp and he chuckles.

"Anyway… I may as well tell you the story of team 10. I can tell you now that I'm a smoker but I love to play shogi with Shikamaru. He's the smartest kid I've ever known. Chouji and he are like two peas in a pod. Chouji loves to eat and he was always bullied when he was a kid about his weight. Shikamaru was his first friend and gave confidence to the Akamichi so they became really close friends. Ino came into the picture some time later. Placing Ino and Shikamaru together would be like placing a dog and a cat in the same box… War… Shikamaru was smart but lazy. Ino was also smart but she was really bossy. Hence, she would nag at him like his mother would. He would always complain about how troublesome girls were which added more fuel to Ino's flame. The two would always fight but they always support each other. Kind of the perfect couple but they like different people so I didn't bother trying anything. Anyway, Shikamaru was the first of the three to become Chunnin when he defeated Temari; the Kazekage's sister, and gave up the match like the lazy bum he was. I could still remember the day Inosana told me that Ino was cheering him on and urging him to use a 16-hit combo which was her specialty. Ino and Chouji teamed up with Sakura in the next exams and they all became Chunnin. I was on a mission with Shikamaru when Hidan; a member of the Akatsuki who could revive himself, attacked and used a jutsu that could transfer any damage he receives to his opponent. Sadly, he used it on me and I was killed. Kakashi took my place for some time and Shikamaru avenged my death by burying Hidan in a paper bomb tomb in the Nara Clan Forest. The next time I saw them, I was an Edo Tensei and I was against them. Chouji was reluctant to fight me at first but he eventually fought along with them and they won. I couldn't have been any prouder. Now… Well… All I can say is that I'm happily married to Kurenai and we have a beautiful daughter."

…

…

" **EH!?** " BaKagami and Ahomine exclaim at the same time.

" **KAWAII~~!** " Momoi-san, BaKase and Takao exclaim in unison. We all look in the direction they were looking at and we found baby in Kureta-sama's arms.

"Kurenai-senpai… Mirai's crying…" she says and gives the little girl to her mother. When Kurenai-sama holds her in her arms, the baby goes silent and sleeps.

"Alright… My turn… Well… You really can't mention the story of Team 8 without Naruto."

"What do you mean, Kurenai-sama?" Imayoshi-senpai asks

"In a way, Naruto is the inspiration of my students." She giggles "Let's start off with me. Well… I'm their sensei and Asuma's wife as he said this afternoon. The group were an odd bunch really. Hinata was shy, timid and unconfident. She would rarely say anything and she would always hold back during a sparring match with her team mates. Neji; her dear cousin, was her opponent in the 3rd round of the Chunnin Exams and he nearly killed her. Luckily, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and I jumped in before he could finish her off. Naruto was cheering her on and told her not to give up. Naruto was worried and decided to jump in to check on her. Neji kept saying that Hinata was weak and no one could change her destiny. Naruto promised using Hinata's blood saying he would defeat Neji in Hinata's name. In the final round of the Chunnin exams, Naruto fulfilled his promise to her. But, even before that, Hinata had loved him for a long time. When Pein attacked the village, Naruto faced off with him. Naruto was pinned down and he had nowhere to run. Hinata came to his rescue, confessed and fought against Pein to protect him at the cost of her life."

"That's such a cute love story!" Coach and Momoi-san exclaim in unison.

"Yeah, it is a cute love story… If only Naruto would notice how much the girl loved him." Kurenai-sama replies with a heavy sigh.

"Truth be told, I find Naruto as the densest person on the planet." She adds with a scowl.

"What does that make Sasuke, Kurenai?" Kakashi-sama asks and the blackette looks at him

"He's an emotionless idiot, declared as such by Inosana herself." Kakashi-sama sweatdrops then the woman looks at us.

"But… It was thanks to Naruto that Hinata had become more confident on herself. She took on his nindo and made it hers as well. As for Kiba… Well… He considers Naruto as his rival. Both are loud and wild, but they're good friends. Honestly, Naruto inspired Kiba when he beat the boy in the 3rd round of the Chunnin Exams. Kiba got so mad that he decided he would train harder so he could beat Naruto in the years to come. As for Shino… Well… He and Kiba both like Naruto because of his Never-Give-Up attitude but Shino isn't that close with Naruto unlike Kiba. Nonetheless, he admires Naruto's strength." She adds and we turn our attention at Gai-sama.

"Well then… It seems I'm gonna have to tell you how my hot-blooded story began…" He declares and we all facepalm.

"It began when I was a kid. I was always bullied because I kept saying that I would become a shinobi without using ninjutsu."

"But, Gai-sama… *munch* don't you need *chomp* ninjutsu to be *crunch* a stronger ninja?" Murasakibara-kun asks as he eats a bag of chips. In case you're wondering where he got all that. His gym bag is filled with food so he never runs out. Based on how much he's eating though, I assume that it won't be long before he starts asking permission from Inosana-sensei to go out for food…

"Well, that's what everyone thinks. But Lee and I have proven otherwise. Anyway… The highlight of my story is when I met Kakashi. We were pitted against each other in the Chunnin Exams and he won. I swore on that day that I would beat him someday. That rivalry persists to this very moment in time."

"No kidding… You two ran through the Konoha in a race to the Hokage Faces while Tsunade-sama was unconscious. I saw you two throwing pots, pans and other junk at each other while you were running." Kurenai-sama comments and we snicker as we picture out the scene.

"Back to the topic… I was assigned to teach Lee, Neji and Tenten. They were a weird bunch. Neji believed destiny couldn't be changed. Tenten idolized Tsunade-sama and Lee had the same ambition as me; to become a ninja without the use of ninjutsu or genjutsu. Neji and Tenten changed though. Tenten still idolizes Tsunade-sama but is satisfied with her abilities as a Weapons Specialist. Neji was changed by Naruto who beat him during the Chunnin Exams. Neji went through tough times though. He was supposed to be dead during the war but Inosana, being the usual hard-head she was, revived him. If anything, it's really thanks to Orochimaru-sama that she can actually do that stuff."

"How could you do that to her?" Kagami-kun exclaims as he glares at Orochimaru-sama and I punch his side "Itai, Kuroko!" He scowls and glares at me.

"She was fine with it really…" Orochimaru-sama says with a shrug.

"But why would she be okay with that?" Imayoshi-senpai asks and Orochimaru-sama smiles.

"I had simply asked her if she was willing to do it. She simply allowed it because she knew it would make her stronger." He answers

"Anyway…" Gai-sama cuts in "… Neji was born of the Branch family. A tradition in their clan was that they would place the Bird Cage Seal on each member of the Branch family to make sure they wouldn't go against the Main Family. Thanks to Naruto and Kakashi, that tradition is no more." We look at the masked Hokage

"It was actually Naruto's idea. He did that to keep his promise to Neji when they were younger." We nod in understanding.

"Anyway… Do you guys have any other questions?" Kakashi-sama asks. No one responds.

"Okay… Get some rest. We have a big day ahead." Tsunade-sama says

"Hai!" We all say and leave the room one by one.

 **With Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten…**

 **Barbeque House**

 **8PM**

 **Haruno Sakura**

" **YOU STILL LIKE HIM!?** " Ino, Tenten and I exclaim at the same time causing Hinata to blush like a tomato.

"We-well…"

"That is it! We are going to open that idiot's eyes!" Ino declares and gets ready to leave when Temari, Tamaki, Karin and Karui show up.

"Whoa! Who are you gonna punch now, Sakura-chan?" Temari asks jokingly. Since the war, Temari and Karui visit the Konoha at least once a month with their siblings. It's just to catch up with their friends here in the Konoha. All the girls have been getting along with each other, even Karin who rarely visits but we know she's busy guarding the Legendary Sannin's hideout. Today, however, she's with them. Tamaki hangs out with us once in a while since she's really good friends with Hinata.

"Hey Temari-chan… I just wanna drum into that Idiot Uzumaki's thick dense brain how much Hinata loves him." I reply as I crack my knuckles.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan… I don't think we should even bother trying… Considering how stupid my idiot cousin can be." Karin says with a sigh.

It was just 3 days after the war when Tsunade-sama said she wanted to run a DNA test on Naruto and Karin. When the results came out, it was found that the two were cousins Most of us were shocked but we accepted it. Sasuke wasn't shocked at all…

" _Both of them are so loud and annoying…"_ he commented.

Speaking of that Uchiha, he and the other guys said that they would head home first then come here. Slowpokes… Where the heck are they!?

"D-Don't w-worry… S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata says and we all look at her "I-I d-don't m-mind i-if Naruto-kun d-doesn't kn-know that…"

"That you what, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks from behind us.

We face Hinata again and she's as red as ever. "N-N-Nothing!" she exclaims and runs off to the restrooms.

 _Kami… Why is Naruto so dense!?_ I think as I glare at him

"Eh!? What did I do this time, Sakura-chan?" he asks but I don't respond.

"Hn… Dobe…" Sasuke says with his usual smirk and another scene of Teme versus Dobe occurs…

-_-'

This is really getting old.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbles loud enough for us to hear.

We look at him "… You really are a doofus, Naruto…"

"What's that supposed to mean, Shikamaru!?" the blonde asks in irritation.

Chouji, Kiba and Lee burst into fits of laughter while Shino and Sai snicker…

Neji facepalms "Naruto… You really haven't noticed, have you?"

"Eh!?"

"No wonder you wanted to punch him, Saku-chan…" Temari whispers as I scowl.

"I still can't believe a dense kid like him could save the entire Ninja world." Karui adds

"I can't believe he's my cousin…" Karin mumbles.

Just then, Suigetsu shows up "Yo… Sasuke…" Sasuke looks at him and nods with a smirk

"Who knew that you and Karin would ever end up in a relationship?" he says.

…

…

O_O

" **EH!?** " All the loud people, which includes myself, exclaim and we girls look at Karin while the guys stare at Suigetsu. Hinata comes out of the restroom and looks at us in confusion.

"E-Eto… Wha-what h-happened?" she asks

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks and the Hyuga nods with a tomato-red face.

"Anyway…" he looks back at Suigetsu "… When did you start dating my cousin?"

"A few months ago… Why? Is there a problem, Naruto?" he asks with a shark-like smirk.

Gosh… I swear I could see Naruto's eyes turn fox-like just now. He must be very pissed that Karin did not say anything about this. I look over at Sasuke who looks ready to block Naruto at any moment. Just then, Asano shows up and she's scowling.

"Asano/Naruto" Suigetsu and Karin exclaim in unison. Their cousins, knowing they can't do anything about it, sigh at the same time in defeat and calm down.

"Why don't we all sit down already?" Ino suggests and we agree.

Ino arranges us in our seats so I end up sitting between Ino and Hinata with Sasuke right in front of me.

The order goes like this:

Ino, Me, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karui, Karin, Tamaki and Asano and on the other side it's Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Suigetsu, Kiba, and Shino with Lee sitting between Shino and Asano. So, in a way, he looks like the head of this table.

"Psst… Ino-pig…" I whisper and she looks at me.

"Do you know who Shino likes?" I ask.

She looks over at Shino and I can see a realization dawn on her.

"No… Way…"

"Way…"

"How did you know, Forehead?" she asks

"Let's just say Kiba's tongue slipped once while we were hanging out with Hinata once." I reply as Kiba glares at me.

Let's make one thing clear. Ino is the village gossip but she keeps the secrets that shouldn't be said.

"Lemme guess… We shouldn't tell anyone about what we know, right?" she asks and I nod.

"Sakura…" Sasuke calls out and I look at him

"Stop whispering… It's annoying." I nod and look at the menu to order.

Why is that his favourite word? He's always used that word when it comes to me. And yet…

Nugh! I'm one weird person for loving someone who betrayed the village and nearly killed me… Just… Unbelievable!

After a while, the food we ordered arrives and we eat. We share stories about what happened earlier today and we each give our comments.

"I think Kise-san's cute… But he just looks… Childish…" Tenten says when we pick Kise as our topic and Ino says he looks cute.

"I think most blondes are like that…" Kiba comments causing the three blondes at our table to glare at him.

" **WHAT WAS THAT!?** " Ino and Naruto exclaim at the same time as they stand up and slam both their hands on the table while Temari remains quiet but she's still glaring at the Inuzuka. Kiba raises his arms defensively.

"H-Hey… Th-That doesn't mean you three aren't awesome ninja." He says and the two sit down and the other sighs.

"Pig/Dobe" Sasuke and I mumble at the same time causing me to blush a little.

"Kiba… At least be a bit more sensitive next time!" Temari says.

"Gomen…" he says.

"Forgiven." The blonde trio say in unison and Kiba relaxes.

"What do you guys think of Kasamatsu-san?" Lee asks.

"He looks a bit okay. His eyebrows though… Are another story…" I reply.

We hear a cough from behind and we find Kankuro and Gaara there.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaims and gets out of his chair to hug the Kazekage.

"Kankuro… Gaara… Didn't you say you had somewhere to go?" Temari asks her two brothers.

"We're on our way there now. We just wanted to get some food before we get there." Kankuro replies and their food arrives packed in a paper bag.

"We'll be on our way now… It was good to see you guys again. Bye!" Kankuro says and the two leave.

"Wait… I thought you guys were just here for a visit…" Tenten says as she looks over at the ash blonde Wind Mistress beside her.

"Well, we are but being a Kage or a Mirai is never easy." Ino nods in agreement. Well, she would understand because her sister is the Foundress and Head of the Mirai Council. Her sister probably comes home at the stroke of midnight or not at all.

According to my sister; Haruno Jana, the Mirai no Hikari Organization is like Danzo's Foundation. The only difference is that they work side-by-side with the Kage. Whatever the Kage will say, they will do without hesitation. They're like a Special Ops group of ANBU who go on the most secretive of missions. The Mirai; which is what they chose to call their head, take all the secret Class S missions since they've been deemed the strongest among them. How? Apparently, they had a little elimination challenge and Inosana had beaten everyone. Yes, even Itachi and Shisui who are stronger than her. I'd ask how but I really don't think I should.

"How about Aomine-san?" Naruto asks and Ino sweatdrops.

"Onee-chan said one thing earlier about that boy." She says and we look at her

"' _That boy is like Jiraiya-sensei… A pevert!'_ " she quotes.

-_-'

Seriously… Having one pervert is enough, why did we get another one!?

"You know… That pinkette; Momoi? Onee-chan says that those two have been friends since they were kids." Ino adds

"How can she stand a pervert like that?" Temari asks

"Temari… That's like asking how Tsunade-sama can stand having a team mate like Jiraiya-sama… And we all know the answer to that question." Shikamaru says as he rolls his eyes.

We nod in agreement. If I could have money for every time Tsunade-sama called the ANBU to capture Jiraiya-sama, I'd have enough to buy a house for the whole Konoha 13 which costs a lot.

"How about Imayoshi-san?" Sai asks and all of us exchange looks.

"Creepy…" Ino, Tenten and I say with a shudder while Hinata laughs nervously and the guys nod in agreement, except for Shino.

"He isn't all that creepy." He says with a shrug.

We stare at him then exchange glances. "Says Mr. Creepy himself!" Asano exclaims and Tamaki nudges her.

"Itai!" Asano whines and glares at the Cat Girl beside her "What the hell was that for!?"

"Insensitive much?" she says and Asano looks at Shino.

"Ah… Gomen!" she says "It's fine. I know I'm creepy." I exchange a look with Ino, Hinata and Kiba then at Shino. I know they heard the disappointment in his voice.

"That doesn't mean you aren't cool though…" Asano says with a smile and I could see Shino blush just faintly. Luckily, no one seemed to notice except Ino and myself.

"How about Midorima-san?" Asano asks and we stare at her.

"How do you…?"

"I met them before you guys went to the hideout this afternoon." She interrupts Naruto before her could even finish his statement.

"Anyway… I think he's stuck-up." Sasuke comments and I try my best not to laugh.

"It takes one to know one, huh Teme?" Naruto says with a chuckle.

"Hn… Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke retorts.

"You gotta admit though… He and Takao-san make a good pair." I say

"Well, yeah… I mean… Midorima-san looks mean and stuck-up while Takao-san looks happy-go-lucky but annoying." Naruto adds and we all burst into laughter.

"Sounds a lot like you and Sasuke…" Hinata says in the middle of the laughter causing us to stare at her in shock.

"Hinata… You didn't stutter!" Naruto says in shock and Hinata blushes faintly as Naruto smiles brightly at her.

"Well, Hinata-sama… You're getting more and more self-confident every day!" Neji adds

"Well, she should! She's a beautiful, strong kunoichi! She should have tons of confidence in herself." Naruto exclaims and Hinata becomes as red as the dress I'm wearing.

We're all wearing sleeveless short dresses. Mine is red, Ino's is violet, Hinata's is lavender, Tenten's is maroon, Temari's is black, Karui's is grey, Asano's is green, Karin's is white and Tamaki's is pink.

Anyway…

Ino and I exchange a look then we look at Naruto.

"Arigatou… Naruto-kun…" Hinata says and Naruto nods with a huge smile on his face.

"Back to the topic… What about Murasakibara-san?" Chouji asks and we stare at him.

"He eats a lot…" Ino says and we nod.

"It's a wonder how he doesn't get fatter because of his appetite though…" Shikamaru adds and we nod again

"How about Himuro-san?" Sasuke asks

"He isn't all that bad." I say

"He seems strong though" Naruto adds.

"How about Akashi-san?" Shino asks.

"He looks intimidating…" Hinata comments as she plays with her fingers.

"He looks pretty scary too." Kiba adds with a shudder and we agree.

"How about Mayazumi-san?" Lee asks

"He seems like the type of person who doesn't care all that much about anything or anyone around him." Neji says and Tenten giggles

"Sounds a lot like the old you, Neji-kun." We all burst into laughter as Neji scowls.

"Well… What about Hyuuga-san?" Ino asks.

"He seems smart and focused." I say

"He's looks pretty good with Aida-san, right!?" Ino exclaims and we sweatdrop.

Ino is not only the village gossip; she's also the village's notorious match-maker. Well… Ino and her dear older sister are the real match-making team which is pretty scary. The moment you tell either of them you want two people to end up together, they'll make sure it happens.

The most epic one of them was the one week relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. Believe me, it was the most unbelievable moment of my life!

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

 **10AM**

" **YOU TWO ARE WHAT!?** " Kiba, Lee, and I exclaim in shock

"Deal with it, you guys. Naruto and I are officially dating and you guys can't do anything about it!" Sasuke declares as he reveals his hand intertwined with Naruto's.

Hinata faints… Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino gag… Neji shake his head in disbelief… I facepalm… Lee stares at them wide-eyed… Kiba is laughing as loud as ever.

"How long?" Tenten asks

"Today is our one week anniversary…" Sasuke replies as he looks lovingly at the Uzumaki beside him.

"It's thanks to Ino that I realized that I loved him." Naruto explains and we all stare at him.

" **YAMANAKA INO!** " We exclaim in unison as we march to their house.

I smash the door open and we all glared at her.

"A-Ano… Hi!?" she says with an unsure voice knowing we were all mad.

"How could convince Naruto and Sasuke to date!?" I ask as I grab her by the collar of her shirt and lift her up a little off the ground.

"D-Don't worry… O-Onee-chan is on the move t-to break them up!" she replies between breathes and I let her go.

Just then, we heard an explosion at the outskirts of the village. When we got there, we could see Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

"We're through, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims

"Fine!" With that, Sasuke left.

We glare at Ino.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" She points at a returning Sasuke. He and Naruto walk up to Ino and give her a high five

"So… Did we do well?" Naruto asks and she nods smiling

"You guys really fell for that joke huh?" Sasuke says with a smirk and we all start ranting at them for doing that.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Ino… Just because you're the best match maker in the village doesn't mean you should make couples all willy nilly…" I say in irritation

"I still can't get over the Naruto-Sasuke relationship… I was traumatized because of that!" Kiba exclaims and we all agree.

"Don't worry… I have no plans to set them up anyway…" we heave a sigh of relief at her statement.

"I think Aida-san is pretty strict though." Lee adds and we agree.

"How about Kuroko-san?" I ask

"He's pretty quiet…" Shikamaru answers

"Quiet!? You can barely notice that he's even there!" Asano retorts

"I know! I was even shocked when he introduced himself earlier." Tenten adds.

"Lastly… What do you all think of Kagami-san?" Naruto asks

"You know what… I noticed something earlier…" Ino begins and we stare at her.

"I think I noticed it too." I say

"Mind explaining, Ino, Sakura?" Shikamaru asks and looks at the two of us.

"Have you guys noticed about the way he looks at Onee-chan?" she asks and looks at each one at the table.

"Hm…" Shikamaru mumbles as he gets into a thinking position

"I thought I was the only one who noticed it." Asano remarks and we look at her.

"While Inosana-sensei was fighting the Legendary Sannin this morning, he kept his eyes on her. As if…"

"He was stuck in a trance?" Shikamaru finishes and the three of us nod in agreement.

"Well, then… We may have a problem."

We look at him in confusion.

"Remember the situation…" he says and we think…

Kagami is among the Strange 15 who trespassed into the World of Shinobi. If that's the case then…

"I think I follow…" Ino says and I nod in agreement.

"I don't understand anything!" Naruto exclaims and we all laugh.

I missed being with all of them. I hope it doesn't end!

 **Hokage Mansion**

 **10PM**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

I exchange a look with all the Kage and Mirai at the table.

"Hokage-sama… Are you sure about this?" the Raikage asks and I nod.

"Kamirai-sama… What do you intend to do afterwards?" the Mizukage asks and I look at the blonde behind me.

"Well, Mizukage-sama… As both their care-taker and teacher here… I will assure their safety in their time and make sure nothing from our time will contaminate their lives." She replies with a serious tone.

"Wise decision, young lady." The Tsuchikage remarks and she bows as a thank you.

"Anyway… Hidan should be on the move. We must make sure that the citizens are unaware of this." Gaara; the Kazekage, adds and we agree.

"This meeting is adjourned." The Raikage stands and leaves together with the Raimirai followed by the Kazekage and the Koumirai, then the Mizukage and Mizumirai and lastly the Tsuchikage and the Chikimirai.

"You should get some rest, Inosana." She shakes her head at my statement.

"I have to guard the Kono…"

"Rest, Inosana… That's an order." I cut in and she sighs in defeat.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Oyasuminasai…" With that, she leaves the room as well.

I look outside as a figure lands in front of me.

"How was the mission?" I ask and the person in front of me smiles

"I have a lot of information for you, Hokage-sama." With that, the young man and I share information about what's been happening.

I wonder how his girlfriend would react if they saw each other?

 **A/N: And… Done! Yet another long chapter successfully finished. Sorry if it's really long! Oh and I have some bad news… Updates will be done slowly again since school starts in August. I promise I'll have the chapters out the moment I finsh. Until then, ja na!**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **Naruto and Sasuke: AUTHOR-SAMA! HOW COULD YOU PUT US THROUGH AN EMBARRASSING FLASHBACK**

 **Me: *is laughing like there's no tomorrow***

 **Sakura: Blame the fact that she once paired you two before the ending of our story came out.**

 **Shikamaru: But didn't she ship Naruto with Hinata, and Sasuke with Sakura?**

 **Temari: She also shipped me with Kiba and Ino with you, Shikamaru…**

 **Me: Either way, I don't mind. And I don't care what you two think! My story. My rules. Got it? *fiery aura around me***

 **Everyone else: H-HAI!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So… I just wanna apologize for the late update. I did warn you guys before I'd be updating this slowly due to school. Not to mention that any inspiration I've had for this story is flying away due to how busy I am. Dang… I hate doing research… -_-**

 **Anyway… Here's chapter 7.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 7: Training**

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **9AM**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

" **GOOD MORNING, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!** " Gai-sensei bellows and the rest of us facepalm except for Lee and Sai who are on either side of him. The rest of us are on the bleachers watching the three teach a few lessons on Taijutsu and basic Ninjutsu. As for the heads of this whole fiasco, Inosana-senpai is off doing who knows what and the Legendary Sannin are taking a break. Tsunade-sama will be teaching medical ninjutsu to the girls while Orochimaru-sama will teach some of them about seals. Jiraiya-sama will be teaching one of the 15 with us. For now, however, the three are taking a stroll around the village.

"Ino… Where's your Onee-chan?" I ask and the blonde in the seat below me sighs.

"I didn't see her this morning. Tou-san said that Onee-chan raced off before I woke up without telling them where she was going." She replies

"Why are you looking for her anyway, Kiba?" Sakura asks

"I think we're all used to the fact that Sana-senpai is somewhere near-by while we're here." Naruto says and we nod in agreement and turn our attention back to the middle of the arena.

" **LEE!** "

" **GAI-SENSEI!** "

" **LEE!** "

" **GAI-SENSEI!** "

…

…

-_-"

Not again! Neji and Tenten groan and we all facepalm for the second time today.

"Will they ever stop doing that?" – Tenten

"They look foolish…" – Neji

I see Sai cough to gain their attention and they stop. "Anyway… You guys will be taught basic taijutsu by Gai-sensei and Lee after which I will teach you Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu." Lee and Gai-sensei nod in agreement.

I look down at the blonde I was speaking with earlier and I could see her eyes on the emotionless artist on the side-lines as the Green Beast Duo start teaching basic Taijutsu to the 15.

The group then goes into a sparring session and most of them do well. I look at my descendant; Kagami Taiga, and examine his face. He seems fired-up and ready for anything. He's sparring with Aomine and arguing with him at the same time.

I could see something in him that I could remember seeing in myself.

"I'm better than you, Ahomine!"

"Shut up, BaKagami! I'm gonna win!"

That's when it hit me. His attitude towards Aomine is like my attitude towards Naruto. That isn't much of a surprise considering his ancestor trained Naruto himself.

Taiga uppercuts him but gets countered with a kick in the face and is sent into the wall beside them then falls; face first, on the ground.

"Ha! Just admit it, Kagami! I'm better than you in Taijutsu!" Aomine gloats and Kagami growls at him as he gets up.

"I'm not finished yet!" he exclaims and lunges at him.

The fight goes on until Kagami pins Aomine down and points a kunai at the back of his neck.

"Good work, Kagami-san." Sai says "Now… You two need to do the symbol of reconciliation."

The two glare at each other and don't do the symbol of reconciliation.

I chuckle and glance at Naruto and Sasuke. The two exchange a glance and Naruto starts laughing while Sasuke snickers. The group in the arena looks in our direction as the rest of us laugh along.

Those two are too much like Naruto and Sasuke. The only difference is that Naruto and Sasuke are literal opposites while Kagami and Aomine aren't.

 ***TIMESKIP: 3 HOURS LATER***

I can't believe that Gai-sensei made them fight himself and Lee. They're resting since they're really tired from their little battle with the two. Right now, they're listening to a lecture Sai is giving on the importance of chakra in ninjutsu.

"Okay… Now for the different hand seals." Momoi raises her hand.

"I thought we were gonna learn seals from Orochimaru-sama…" she says and Sai nods.

"You will be learning different sealing techniques from Orochimaru-sama but these hand seals are your key to doing ninjutsu." He explains and they nod in understanding.

"I will first teach you Henge no Jutsu. This ninjutsu is usually used in stealth and undercover missions. I'll give you an example."

With a few hand seals, Sai transforms into his older brother; Shin, and the group roars in applause. He changes back "Now… The key is to think about what you want to look like before you transform." He says and calls Naruto over there.

The annoyingly loud blonde stands and goes over. "Naruto has developed his own style of the Henge no Jutsu." I try my best not to laugh since I already know that Sakura and Ino are gonna grind him to shreds.

"Harem no Jutsu!" With a cry and a few hand seals, Naruto transforms into a naked blonde woman.

The girls stare in horror while the guys are blushing and doing their best to hide their faces.

Sakura stands up and leaps into the air.

" **SHANARRO!** " With that loud cry, she punches Naruto so hard; I swear I heard several bones break all the way from here. The impact of her punch creates a dent in the ground. The 15, Sai, Lee and Gai-sensei move away from them as Sakura dusts her hands and her skirt free of dirt then grabs Naruto and drags him back to his seat. Hinata uses her Byakugan and sighs

"No broken bones…" she explains

"He probably got healed thanks to Kuruma." Sasuke adds with a shrug. We turn our attention back to Naruto who is now being healed by Sakura. The two are still arguing and I can see Hinata's face turn dark. Ino goes over to her and consoles the young Hyuga.

I'll be frank with you guys. I feel really bad for Hinata. She loves Naruto so much that she's willing to give her life up just to protect him. When I figured out that she nearly died during Pein's attack, I just felt nothing but pity for her. I think all of us except Naruto know how much Hinata loves him. Well, she said she confessed before the fight but I'm pretty sure he's as dense as hell so he couldn't figure it out.

Or worse… **HE FORGOT ABOUT IT!**

Maybe he'll realize it somehow but he'll be too late. I hope for his sake that won't happen. I mean, he deserves to be with her at least.

Still though… We all tried to get those two together to no avail. Maybe that was because we were listening to Lee and not Ino; who was complaining about how stupid his ideas were…

"Hey, Hinata… What's the matter?" Naruto asks as he walks up to the silently crying Hinata. How do I know she's crying you ask? The scent of tears was coming from her.

"N-Nothing…" she says as she avoids looking at him. Ino sighs and heads over to sit with Sakura.

The two exchange a few words before Sakura stands and walks over to Hinata then whispers something into her ear. Hinata stands and they both go inside the HQ. Naruto was about to follow but Sasuke stops him.

"What's wrong with Hinata, Teme?" he asks as he glares at the Uchiha.

"Hn… Why does it matter to you?" Sasuke replies with a casual tone and his Rinnegan eye closed.

"Tch! Because I wanna know!" the blonde yells and the two begin to argue.

I wonder what those two are talking about…

 **Hall of Heroes; Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **12NN**

 **Hyuga Hinata**

"S-Sakura…? Why did you want to talk to me?" I ask. I don't stutter too much when I'm not with Naruto-kun so don't be surprised.

"Hinata… I want you to remember this. I love Sasuke and no one else. Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Tamaki, Karui and I will support you no matter what. So do the guys… Trust me, Hinata… He'll realize it soon enough…" She says with a smile and I hug her

"Arigatou, Sakura…" She hugs back and we stay like that for a few seconds then pull apart and look around.

The Hall of Heroes…

I could see the pictures of different Shinobi who fought for the village. What shocked me was that I found a picture of the Konoha 13 there.

"We **were** the stars of that war, come to think of it…" Sakura comments and I nod.

" **OI! SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!** " Naruto-kun's voice echoes through the hall.

We look in the direction of his voice and we see the others behind him.

"Ko-Konichiwa, N-Naruto-kun…" I say with an innocent smile.

"Shall we eat lunch?" Neji-nii asks and we nod.

Naruto-kun looks at me with worry written on his face "You okay, Hina-chan?" I nod and look at Sakura who gives a slightly unnoticeable thumbs-up and I smile.

I'm so happy to have awesome friends like her.

 **Mirai no Hikari Dining Hall**

 **12:30PM**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

" **WHERE ARE THEY!?** " Sakura whines as we look around the kitchen to find no one cooking. Usually, Hinata and Neji's older siblings cook the meals of the 15. Today, however, they're nowhere in sight.

"I-I c-could c-cook…" Hinata says shyly.

"I'll help!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten exclaim at the same time.

"Just don't add chakra to it. Remember the last time you did that?" Shikamaru points out.

Naruto told me that story. Apparently, they went on a camping trip and the girls had a cooking battle and placed chakra in their meal as punishment for making them cook while the guys were relaxing.

Idiots… -_-

"Do you want us to help?" Satsuki and Riko ask

" **NO!** " Daiki, Junpei and Taiga exclaim at the same time.

"They're right… You're our guests…" With that statement from Ino, the 15 and the remaining guys go out and sit at the table. Kurenai also went to help them.

When the food came out, we all ate and talked about their training.

"Apparently, Momoi and Akashi… You'll be learning with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Shikamaru, you have to handle Kuroko and Mayazumi at the same time as well. Same goes for the Hyuga cousins." Ino reads from a paper her sister may have possibly left for her.

After lunch, we get head to our designated areas.

I wonder why she picked the place near the river for ours.

Oh wait…

I'm gonna teach them Katon Jutsu, Naruto's gonna teach Seijuro the Rasengan and Sakura's gonna teach Satsuki how to do her deadly punches. No surprise.

This should be fun.

 **Mirai no Hikari; Inuzuka Training Hall**

 **1PM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

I perform the different techniques Kiba-sama's been teaching me with Nigou. I have to admit, it's hard work. Good thing I've gotten used to having Nigou as my partner… Sorta…

"Alright… Five minute break." I collapse onto the ground and sigh with relief.

"Hey, sensei… What do you know about Inosana-sensei?" he thinks for a moment.

"Gennin at 7, Chunnin at 9, Jounin at 12, ANBU at 14 and ANBU Capatain at 15. She created the Mirai no Hikari Organization when she was a Chunnin and became Kamirai after a fierce Chunnin Exam styled event. The face-off between her and Uchiha Itachi, since they were the only ones left and the fact they were both Chunnin at the time, was the most intense of all the battles. Inosana-senpai won and gained the right to be Kamirai. If you want to know more about her missions and senseis, you should ask Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade-sama. After all, Tsunade-sama was once Hokage and Kakashi-sensei should have an update about that." I nod in understanding.

I ask Tsunade-sama about this too.

"Inosana was my first student. She trained with Jiraiya after the Chunnin exams and with Orochimaru around the time she became a Jounin. She came to me with Jiraiya and trained with me for 4 years but she would teleport from the Konoha to where I was so she was around to witness some events. Before I retired from being Hokage, she had finished 75 D-Rank, 60 C-rank, 45 B-rank, 30 A-rank and 15 S-rank. She took a lot of missions as an ANBU and an ANBU captain so I wasn't too surprised."

If you ask me, her achievements are intimidating.

Just then, Ino-sama appears at the door of our room with Coach right behind her.

"Kiba, Taiga, get up! We have a guest…" I sit up and look at her. We go out of the room and find a tall man with raven hair and cold onyx eyes. He was wearing an ANBU uniform and he had wrinkles at the sides of his nose.

"Itachi-senpai! What brings you here?" Kiba-sama asks.

"I have important business here." He replies

"He's here for a test…" Kakashi-sama says from behind Itachi-sama.

"What test?" Ino-sama asks.

"One of the rules in the Mirai is that you must battle the Mirai of your village if you're a member to test your strength. If you beat the Mirai, you take their place. Lose and the Mirai will promote, demote or retain your MnH rank which signifies whether you are worthy to be clan head or not. Class S is the highest he or she can rank you with and D is the lowest." Kakashi-sama explains as Itachi-sama walks past us and heads to a dead end in the hall. He activates his Sharingan and concentrates for a few seconds then taps on a part of the wall.

It opens up to reveal a secret passageway.

"Do you all want to tag along?" By now, the whole group has gathered.

We all nod and follow him into the passage.

It's a stairway with torches lit up at the sides. When we reach the end of the stairs, there's a door.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan awakens because of love." With that statement from the older Uchiha, the door opens.

We enter to find a massive training arena and two women clashing at each other with a crowd of people in the bleachers.

"Guess I'm a bit late…" He walks to the bleachers and sits on a throne. I look at Kakashi-sama in confusion but he's left as well along with Kurenai-sama, Gai-sama and Asuma-sama and they sit on thrones as well. "Heirs and Heiresses to their clans." I hear Sasuke-sensei mutter.

I suddenly recognize one of the women fighting…

It's Inosana-sensei!

"Go Sana-chan! Go Izumi-chan!" I see a bubblegum pinkette cheer from her throne as the two women battle.

Sensei goes in for the punch but her opponent dodges and she creates a dent in the ground.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Sana…" her opponent says with a chuckle.

"And I thought you knew not to underestimate me, Izumi…" Sensei appears with a puff of smoke from behind her opponent and points a kunai at her back.

Everyone roar with applause except for us who weren't members of the Mirai.

"I rank you with an S, Izumi. I must admit… It took me quite a while to defeat you." Sensei says as she puts away her kunai.

Izumi-sama hugs Sensei then goes back to her seat.

"Who's next?" she asks and Itachi-sama stands.

"It's been too long, hasn't it Inosana?" he smirks and she giggles.

"So you're gonna take revenge for me beating you last time huh?" she smirks as she glares at him

"Bring it on, Itachi. I won't let you beat me, no matter what."

They get into position and prepare for battle.

" **HAJIME!** " All the members exclaim and the two charge at each other with all their strength.

" **GO ONEE-CHAN! SHOW 'EM THE STRENGTH OF THE YAMANAKA!** " Ino-sama exclaims

" **GO ONII-TAN! PROVE THE POWER OF THE UCHIHA!** " Sasuke-sama hollers and the platinum blonde glares at him. The two glare at each other.

"My sis will win!"

"Hn… Not a chance. My brother will beat her"

The Yamanaka and the Uchiha glare at each other while their sibling clash.

They exchange ninjutsu; Mangekyo and Trigan blaring, as they evade each other's attacks with ease.

Just then, a puff of smoke covers the arena so we can't see what's going on!

" **ONEE-CHAN/ONII-TAN!** " Ino-sama and Sasuke-sama exclaim at the same time as the smoke clears and it reveals both of them standing with a kunai aimed at the other's neck.

"What's the protocol if it's a tie?" Kuroko asks and we look at our senseis.

"The Mirai Council will vote who will be the new Mirai. If that's a draw, the then Kage of the Village decides." Kiba-sama explains and we watch the events unfold.

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

Kankuro stands "The Mirai no Hikari Council have decided. Uchiha Itachi, we choose you…"

"I decline." A collective gasp is heard at Itachi's statement.

"Yamanaka Inosana has proven time and time again that she is a worthy Mirai. Though you think we went with full force, she had been holding back this whole time…" he looks at me "Weren't you… San-san…" I stare at him in shock.

"You knew?"

"You would've used your whip if you weren't holding back."

Akari giggles. "You didn't let Kankuro finish…" She says and Kira smiles while Cee chuckles.

"We choose Uchiha Itachi to remain as a Class S Mirai member. We knew you weren't going full strength at all, Inosana. You barely broke a sweat!" he says and I sweat drop.

"You guys don't even know how I fight…" I declare

"But we have a Hyuga beside us." Kira replies as she gestures to Kureta and Nazumo. Both smile nervously…

Probably scared of what I would do to them later.

"But Itachi is more deserving than I am! His sacrifices are much more deserving of recognition than my power!"

"If I recall, you requested Tsunade-sama to allow you to chase after his brother just to fulfil a promise you made to him. You left without telling your sister and didn't come back until Sasuke joined the Akatsuki." Kakashi-senpai says with a smirk forming under his mask.

"Well, Inosana… Do you accept or decline?" I sigh

"Even if I did decline the offer, no one would take the position."

"Well, obviously… You're the only one deserving of the role. Besides… Everyone here believes in you so there's no escape." Jana adds and I smile

"Fine… I accept." Everyone cheers and we head back to our seats and I put on my cloak as a symbol of me being Kamirai.

The Mirai council stands and the others follow in suit.

"Disperse." Kankuro, Akira, Cee, Kira and I order in unison and every one of them teleport back to their HQ in their villages.

I look over at the group who had been watching from the entrance of the hall.

"That's the result of my training. I hope yours will also be as fruitful." I say.

Ino smiles at me "They will be."

Sasuke sighs "I still think Onii-tan was holding back because of the fact Inosana happens to be his girlfriend." I giggle as Itachi goes red

"Sasuke…" he growls and the said boy gulps.

We all burst into laughter.

"Hey… Where's Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks and the laughter dies down.

We look around but we don't see him.

"I think he went to the rooftop." Aomine says and I head off to go after my idiot student.

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ Rooftop**

 **2PM**

I find him staring at the village "Why are you up here?" I ask and he looks at me. He shrugs the question off and the other 14 arrive.

"We've been wondering, sensei…" Aida begins "… What's your story?"

I sigh.

"Take a seat, guys. It's time you hear the Tale of the Kamirai."

 **A/N: Next chapter is pretty obvious… It's the story of Yamanaka Inosana. BTW: My account in wattpad; Lovesick_chick14, has the full story of Inosana's story which I'll do my best to work on. Anyway… Sorry this update came out late. Believe me, I would've posted earlier if only school didn't start… THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG! I really hope the last chapter wasn't boring! I mean… I kinda considered it a total let-down but I was so busy that I couldn't proof-read it before posting. Anyway… It's time to reveal the past of my OC. I hope you understand why I didn't give her a proper intro at the start of the story. Enjoy!**

 **By the way, this message is for those who have complaints about the story. If you have any issues with it, don't be afraid to message me so I can explain what's in my head. If your issue is with my OC, I hope this long chapter will clear them all up.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 8: The Tale of the Kamirai**

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ Rooftop**

 **2PM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

We sit in a circle with me in the middle of it. I focus my charka.

"Shindenshin no Jutsu" I exclaim and connect my thoughts with theirs. With the mental link, I don't need to say anything and let my memories do the talking.

I flashback to where I consider the beginning of my story; the day my father showed me the ruins of the Third Great Shinobi War.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **18 years ago**

 **Third Great Shinobi War Ruins**

 **6AM**

"Where are we, Otou-san?" I asked for my innocent mind couldn't comprehend what was in front of me.

All around us, it was nothing but rubble.

"This; my dear Iris, is the result of war." I cringed at his response and averted my gaze. On this very spot, people died to protect their villages. It scared me so much but I had to accept the fact that the life of a Shinobi is the same as writing your will. You never know when you'll die.

"The reality of a Shinobi's life is that you must die protecting your home and those you love no matter what the cost may be." He added and I nodded in response.

"Otou-san… Is war the only answer to resolving conflict?" I asked and stared at the battlefield before him.

"War only happens when there is no other option left and no kind of peace treaty can fix the misunderstanding that is bred." He replied with a sad tone then he faced me.

"It is up to the next generation to do what is best to prevent misunderstandings and keep the peace that your predecessors did to stabilize." I smiled at him

"I promise, Otou-san. I'll make sure that my generation will help in breeding understanding with the other villages."

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I release the ninjutsu for a minute and take a breather.

"Gosh… That must've been rough for you, sensei." Aomine says and the others agree.

"It was. As heiress to my clan, I had to see the ruins to prepare me to be the one who will protect my clan from all harm." I reply then sigh "I could never forget the sight of it. It was dreadful but it built me up into the Kunoichi I am now." They nod

"Anyway… Ready for the next one?" they nod again and I repeat my actions earlier and flashback to another important moment in my life; the Attack of the Kyuubi.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **17 years ago**

 **Konohagakure; Yamanaka Compound**

 **11PM**

I had just come home from class in the Academy and I was playing with Ino; who was just a few months old, when an explosion was heard.

"Take Ino to your room." Otou-san ordered and I follow.

I rocked her in my arms until I heard the call to evacuate our compound. I found Itachi holding Baby Sasuke in his arms.

"This doesn't look good." I said with concerned eyes.

"I'm more worried about Tenzu, his parents and his new-born brother than the rest of the village at the moment." I nodded in agreement.

Namikaze Tenzu was the eldest son of the 4th Hokage. I know you're wondering how it happened that Naruto never knew he had a brother but I'll explain that later.

We look up and see the Kyuubi disappear from our sight. Is it over? Did the 4th Hokage finally fix Kushina-sama's seal?

I wondered all these as I went home with Ino in my arms. I placed her in her cradle and waited until she slept. By that time, the door to the house opened and Otou-san came in with Okaa-san behind him. She was crying.

I looked at my father with concerned eyes. He shook his head "Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama are dead."

I stare at him before going into tears. "What'll become of Tenzu-kun and his brother!?" I ask and he sighs.

"Tenzu will stay with the Third Hokage until further notice. His younger brother; Uzumaki Naruto, will stay in their old apartment. Hokage-sama wants everyone to keep it a secret so don't tell Ino that Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage who became the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi." I nod in reply.

We went to the funeral the day after that and then everyone went on with their normal lives.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I release my ninjutsu and they look at me in confusion.

"How does that affect your story?" Akashi asks

"Naruto's parents died saving the Konohagakure. They were the perfect role models for becoming great shinobi. It was also because the next parts of my life are linked to Naruto. You need to understand I needed to show you where our link begins." With that, I repeat the jutsu and show them the day I had formed the Mirai no Hikari Organization and how I became Kamirai.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **16 years ago**

 **Konohagakure Streets**

 **9AM**

I was walking around the village in my Chunnin uniform when I saw some kids fighting.

"Nugh… You Hyuga are so stuck up!" a guy growled

"Well, you Inuzuka are so smelly and gross!" a girl retorted

"Shut up, you fat Akimichi! All you probably think about is food." Another girl cut in.

"Oh please… You guys are just jealous that my clan is linked with the Nara and Yamanaka clans. Meanwhile, you guys don't even have allies with you."

"That's because we don't need extra help. We can handle you guys without the help of other clans!" a guy replied coolly and the girl who teased the Akimichi girl earlier nodded in agreement.

"Just because the Uchiha have the Sharingan and the Hyuga have the Byakugan doesn't mean we can't beat you." The Inuzuka boy argued and their fight goes on.

Come to think of it… It hadn't really occurred to me that the village had some in-fighting at the moment…

 _What can I do?_ I thought for a moment then an idea struck me.

Without a second thought, I rounded up the whole Konoha 15 along with Kakashi-senpai and his friends.

"Why did you call us out her, Inosana?" Haruno Jana asked and I smiled at her "I want to make an Alliance with all the heirs and heiresses of their respective clans."

"But why call all of us? Not everyone here has that degree." Hyuga Kureta added

"I want to have the strongest shinobi and kunoichi in this alliance and I believe that the more of us there are, the more people will follow our footsteps and stop fighting because of the differences in their clans." I replied with confidence.

"Did you get the Hokage's permission of that?" Kakashi-senpai asked.

"I'm gonna ask him right now but I wanted to get as many people in this and I want you guys to be its first members."

"Sorry… Not interested." With that, Kakashi-senpai nearly left but I blocked his way.

"Inosana… Give it up… Peace just isn't attainable."

"It won't be if we sit around and do absolutely nothing." He stared at me and I sighed "Look… If our clans keep fighting, internal war will erupt in the Konoha and we'll have to fight each other making us vulnerable to attacks from the other villages. This isn't just for me. This is for the sake of the future of the Konohagakure."

He sighed "If the Hokage approves of this, I will join." I cheered and looked at the others. One by one, they agreed with the same condition as Kakashi-senpai's.

I darted to the Hokage's office and stood at the door. I knocked thrice and waited until someone allowed me inside.

"Good day, Hokage-sama." I said with a bow and straighten up right after to look at him square in the eye.

"Ah… Yamanaka Inoichi's kid. Inosana was it? What brings you here?" I took a deep breath and explained my purpose for visiting him.

When I finished, he smirked "You seem too young to handle this matter. Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded with determination.

"Age does not measure one's abilities. I believe my comrades and I can do it."

"There's just one condition." I raised an eyebrow "They must relinquish their titles as heir or heiress to their respective clans and serve discreetly and directly the Hokage's orders. Are we clear?" I nodded and went off.

When I told everyone the condition, they became reluctant to join. However…

"This is a much bigger honour than being head of the clan. I think we should do it." Kakashi-senpai declared and I stared at him. He was the last person I expected to help me out. They all agreed and we told our parents about our decision.

Honestly, Otou-san was very much reluctant at first but he gave in soon after.

"What do we name our group?" Namikaze Tenzu asked and I think long and hard.

"How about _Mirai no Hikari_?" I suggested and they all agreed.

"Who shall be the leader?" Itachi asked and I pointed at Kakashi-senpai who declined.

"I think we should have a challenge. Chunnin Exam style. All those who are above the rank of Chunnin cannot join." Gai-senpai declared and we agreed.

And so it was that we battled by team then alone.

I fought all my opponents and won. I reached the final battle where I had to face Itachi.

"You better not underestimate me, Itachi."

"Bring it on, Inosana." With that, the battle began.

Let's just make the long story short and say the battle was like the one I had earlier with Itachi **(A/N: Please refer to Chapter 7 of this story.)** only that time, I had knocked him down, pinned him to the ground and pointed my kunai at his neck.

With that, I became Kamirai. I went to the Hokage and gave him the list of members.

"Your first mission is to go tell your parents that you are allowed to be heads of your clans." I smiled at him

"As for you, Kamirai-sama, I leave to you the task of watching over Uzumaki Naruto discreetly." I nodded and left.

I told everyone in the group the good news and we told our parents.

Honestly, Otou-san was doing his lame happy dance because I had beaten Itachi though I doubt he wanted to win so he let me win it. Anyway, we also discussed our rules and Hokage-sama provided us a temporary HQ inside the Hokage Faces.

I followed the 3rd Hokage's orders and watched over Naruto while Iruka-senpai did all the work in the open.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I release the ninjutsu and they all stare at me.

"What?"

"Sugoi ssu~!" Kise exclaims and they agree. I can't believe I did that stuff either but I suppose they happened for a reason.

"How did the organization spread to other villages?" Kuroko asks

"When we had patched up all the issue between our clans, I went to the other villages while I went on missions. There, we made a discreet Alliance with the other villages but the Kage never knew since we were forbidden to speak to them because of the tension brewing."

"Rebellious much, sensei?" Kagami teases with a smirk and I glare at him "It was for the sake of peace."

"How did you meet Kakashi-sama though?" Aida asks

"His team was assigned on the same mission as us one time. I had met Jiraiya-sensei before that happened."

"How?" Momoi asks.

I think hard and remember. I activate the ninjutsu and they see this memory.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **15 years ago**

 **Konohagakure Hot Springs**

 **9AM**

" **KYAA~!** " a woman screamed at the top of her lungs and my team; with Nara Shikatana, Akimichi Chou as my team mates and Sarutobi Azuna as our team leader, rushed to the scene.

"Is this the place, Azuna-sensei?" I asked and she nodded.

We see a guy with long white hair and face paint exit with a perverted look on his face.

"Jiraiya-sama! You are under arrest! We; Team 2, will send you straight to the Hokage." Azuna-sensei declared and the guy smirked.

"You really think some Gennin and a Jounin can beat me? Bwahahahaha! That's rich!" He exclaimed and I scowled.

We all lunged at him and threw blows that were either evaded or blocked. Then, I had an idea.

"Tana-chan… Shadows… Now!" I ordered and she followed. I made a hand seal "Shinranshin no Jutsu!" I could control his movements and Tana released her ninjutsu. "Chou-kun! Now!"

"Human Bolder!" he cried and flattened Jiraiya-sama like a pancake. I released my ninjutsu and sensei congratulated us on a job well done.

Later that day, the Hokage summoned me alone. When I enter, Jiraiya-sama was standing beside him and I gulped.

"Inosana… I know you will be taking the Chunnin exams soon." I nodded in confusion.

"Jiraiya, over here, would like to train you." I stared at them in shock " **EH!? WHY!?** "

"I saw how you commanded your team, kid. You aren't half-bad. I wanna teach you to be a strong kunoichi. That is, if that's okay."

"As long as you don't peep on me during our training then you have a deal, Jiraiya the Gallant of the Legendary Sannin."

"Who told you that?" he asked in shock. "Oh please… Sensei briefed us on who you were before we ran into you at the Hot Springs."

He laughed "Well… I can't wait to teach you, Yamanaka Inosana."

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

-_-'

That was the look on their faces after that flashback and I laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hyuuga says with a sarcastic drawl.

"How about meeting Orochimaru-sama?" Imayoshi asks and I sigh. I do the ninjutsu again and reveal the hell I had gone through thanks to that stupid snake!

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **12 years ago**

 **Konohagakure Forest of Death**

 **9AM**

I had become bored with my original training plan since I was already a Jonnin so I decided to train here. Better still, Hokage-sama gave me a special mission in this very place.

I know the title _Forest of Death_ isn't pleasing to the ear but, c'mon… I love a challenge.

I hear a rustle in the trees and throw a kunai in its direction.

I hear someone grunt and head into that direction. 'Lo and behold, I find a man with grey skin and long raven hair. I also find my kunai embedded in his leg.

"Orochimaru-sama!" a male's voice called out and I looked in his direction. A boy slightly older than me appeared with a look of concern on his face. I sighed and bowed "Gomenosai!" the man stood and pulled my kunai out of his leg.

"Kabuto." He called and the boy went near him then healed his master.

"What is your name, child?" he asked as I stood upright. "Yamanaka Inosana."

"What's a kunoichi who knows mind ninjutsu doing out here in the Forest of Death?" Kabuto asked and I smiled

"I was looking for a challenge." The black haired man smirked.

"Why don't you come with us? I've been looking for a new student to take under my wing." I recalled what Jiraiya-sense had told me about the man in front of me.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei."

With that, he guided me to his hideout.

 **Orochimaru's Hideout**

 **10AM**

When we arrived there, he asked me simple question.

"How strong do you want to be?"

I tilt my head to the right in confusion. "If you tell me, I can find a way to make you as strong as you wish."

"I want to be strong enough to protect the Konohagakure from any harm."

"What would you give in order to achieve your wishes?" Kabuto asked and I sighed "Everything I've got."

Orochimaru smirked and offered me a drink. I took a sip and felt a bit dizzy. Eventually, I blacked out.

 **Orochimaru's Lab**

 **1PM**

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed I'm strapped to a dissection table and I can't break free.

"Where… The… Hell… Am… I…?" I said panting between words. Must be the effect of the tea that Snake gave me.

"You said you wanted to be stronger to protect your precious village." His voice echoed throughout the place I'm in "I'm simply granting your wish…" With that, I felt something bite my neck which caused me to scream.

I felt power being filled into me even through the pain.

After a while, I fainted again.

 **Ororchimaru's Hideout: Room**

 **6AM**

I woke up the next morning to find myself in a room and I'm no longer strapped to anything. I looked at my reflection in the mirror which caused me to scream.

"I'm… A Demon!" I exclaimed as I examine my body. My skin was lavender and I had claws coming out of my nails. My platinum blonde hair was golden yellow and there was a weird mark on nose that looks like a shuriken. My eyes were black with a hint of blue.

"Hehehehehe…" Orochimaru's laughter made me turn to him in anger "What did you do to me!?" I whined.

"I simply granted your wish." I pinned him to the wall with my hand around his neck and choked him.

"How do I change back?"

"You… Need… To… Hone… Your… Skills… In… Order… For… You… To… Control… It…" He said between gasps and I let him go.

"I already told Jiraiya that you'd be here for the time-being since you can't go back looking like that. Moreover, people think you were captured by me so you have all the time in the world to learn how to control it."

"Why did you do this to me!?" I exclaimed with tears in my voice.

"Because I know you can overcome it. Besides… I see a lot of potential in you to be a student of the Sannin…"

With that, we trained for over a year until I could fully control my abilities.

"You can revive as many people as you wish but only once. You can only receive the abilities of a person or if he or she is dead. Meaning, you're as strong as the Sage of the Six Paths but you can't use his abilities." He told me before I left the hideout.

"Why?" I asked as I turned to face him

"Because I didn't give you those abilities. You only have the abilities starting with the First Hokage but they're minimal which means you can't use them as much as you wish."

"What's the limit?" He sighed

"Probably ten times…" I nodded and left.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Everyone stares at me in confusion.

"Why would you even agree to that even if Jiraiya-sama had warned you?" Kagami scolds and I sigh

"Do you really think Jiraiya-sensei wanted me to avoid him?"

"Huh?"

"Look… The reason why Jiraiya-sensei told me about Orochimaru-sensei wasn't to warn me but to convince me to train with him to become stronger because Sennin jutsu would not be enough to make me as strong as I wanted to be. So I sacrificed my own cells for an ability that I knew would become useful in the years to come."

"How so?" Mayazumi asks causing me to smirk "I can protect my team and save them. When the need arises, I can be considered as the team's final line of defence."

"Sugoi ssu~!" Kise cheers earning a kick from Kasamatsu.

"You basically sacrificed yourself to get abilities that could protect your comrades but they have a limit on them?" Aomine asks and I nod.

"Speaking of sacrifices…" Kuroko begins and we look at him "… What was the _sacrifice_ Itachi-sama made?"

I tense up.

I didn't think I would be showing this part of my story.

With a single hand seal, I tell the tale of Itachi's sacrifice…

… Killing his whole clan…

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **9 years ago**

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **8AM**

It had been a few years since I had created the MnH and all had been going well…

Except…

"A coup et ta?" I asked in shock as I stared at Itachi.

I'll make the story short.

Itachi and I have been friends since we were three years old. To hear this from him now, it's really shocking.

"I have been ordered by Danzo-sama to kill them in order to keep the peace." I shook my head

"You will do no such thing!" I exclaimed with authority "I will find a way to prevent this from happening. I promise!"

He nodded and left.

 **3 days later…**

 **Konohagakure Streets**

 **5PM**

I walked around the streets of the village when an ANBU arrived to greet me. I looked at him in confusion as he handed a scroll to me. I took it and he left without another word.

I opened the scroll's contents and the words gave a sense of urgency.

 _Hokage Mansion._ _ **NOW!**_

I raced off into the direction of the said place.

I entered the building and opened the door to Hokage-sama's office without knocking.

In the room, I found Itachi, Danzo, and Hokaga-sama there in the room. "What's the trouble?"

"Uchiha Shisui is dead." Danzo explained and I stared at him in shock as he faces the Hokage.

"It is time we take desperate measures."

"No!" I exclaimed and they stared at me

"I will not allow you to kill the Uchiha for the sake of peace. There must be another way!"

"I'm sorry, Inosana. But we don't have any other choice." Danzo retorts and I glare at him

"Hokage-sama! Is this really the only way?" he nods. I exchange a look with Itachi who seems to agree with both.

I sigh "Fine. Do what you wish but there will come a day when we will regret this." With that, I storm out of the room.

 **Next Day…**

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **10PM**

I had just heard of the report about the Uchiha Massacre. Uchiha Itachi had been deemed a Class S Criminal; something I had never wished would happen to him.

Truth be told, I didn't want him to kill the clan because I knew what would become of him. Only few knew the truth about Itachi's actions, those who didn't would probably kill him the moment they met him during a mission or apprehend him. I had already spoken to the Mirai no Hikari Council about this and they told their members not to lay a hand on Itachi and acknowledge his sacrifice.

A messenger bird flew into my office and I took the scroll from the feathered creature.

 _Inosana,_

 _Hurry… Itachi is about to exit the village through the Northern Gate._

 _I know how much he means to you so please…_

 _Tell him before it's too late._

I stood up immediately and raced off to the Northern Gate of the village.

 **Northern Konohagakure Gate**

 **11PM**

I reached there in time to see him exiting the gate.

"Itachi! You don't have to go!" I cried out. It was raining that night causing me to get soaked with water.

The young Uchiha stared back at me with a sigh. I knew his pains… His sorrows… He was breaking inside. He didn't want to go through with it. He was so torn. He loved Uchiha Izumi; his girlfriend at the time, so much. He couldn't bear to kill his parents. I felt sorry for him. That was why I tried to do everything possible to prevent him from doing so.

When I heard that he had actually done so without killing little Sasuke, I began to worry. Not for Itachi, but for the young boy who was left without parents, cousins, and kin. I knew that he was even breaking now as we stare at each other. Moreover, Sasuke would seek out his older brother for revenge and that was the worst of all.

"Inosana… I'm a fugitive! You know that! I have to do this." He said and turned away again. I loved Itachi to the bottom of my heart. Seeing him go… It was killing me. I could feel my voice begin to crack as I spoke again.

"What about Sasuke?" he looked at me with a gentle smile like he always would. From the day we met, Itachi and I were really close. Shisui-senpai, Izumi, Itachi and I were known as the 4 strongest shinobi in the village. But Shisui is dead, Itachi killed Izumi and Itachi's about to leave. Our group has fallen apart all because of the coup et ta the Uchiha were planning.

"I guess I'm gonna have to leave his safety to you, Inosana." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You already left him to Hokage-sama! Besides, Sasuke needs his brother."

"I can't turn back, Sana… You know that! Please… Promise me that you'll protect Sasuke no matter what the cost may be!" I sighed and nodded with tears in my eyes.

I didn't look up but I could tell he was smiling bitterly at me.

"Arigatou, Sansan…" With that, he left.

I knelt on the asphalt and buried my face in my hands as I cried.

"I love you… Chichi…"

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I release the ninjutsu and they all stare at me with the girls tearing up.

I feel my cheeks stinging a bit. I guess I cried while thinking about that time. It was really painful. It pains me to this very day. That memory of Itachi leaving shattered me for days. I didn't even attend the MnH meetings that week. I was that broken.

"Sensei…?" I look up at Kagami who's looking at me with concern in his eyes. I wipe my tears away.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I reply with a shake of my head.

"Is that why Sasuke-sensei and Naruto-sensei are in the same team?" Midorima asks and we stare at him.

"He has a point." Takao adds "It would make a lot of sense if they're on the same team to make it easier for you to watch over them."

"What I wanna know is what happened when they were still starting out…" Aomine says

I sigh and show them my memories of those days.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **5 years ago**

 **Hokage Mansion**

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" I said as I entered the room. Inside the office were Kakashi-senpai and Hokage-sama. I looked at my senpai in confusion. I had known about what had happened to him recently and it shocked me that he was there.

"Long time no see, Kakashi-senpai!" I said with a salute to him then I turned my attention to the Head of the Konohagakure "Er… Hokage-sama… Are you sending me on a mission with Kakashi-senpai?" I asked since it seemed weird that he would call us here if it was for a mission.

I mean… I'm an ANBU now and he was just booted out of the ANBU because of Hokage-sama felt that he was being reminded too much about his past. In the end, Hokage-sama placed him as a Jonnin sensei to the Gennin who have graduated the Academy.

So why was he there?

"I called both of you here to inform you on the students I will be assigning to Kakashi's team." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do I have to do with this, Hokage-sama?"

"Look at this…"

He showed me 3 folders and I gasped.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto on the same team.

I looked at the old man and he smiled "Why did you place them on the same team? You know well that those two always fight, right?" I asked with uneasiness in my voice. He chuckled.

"Sasuke is smart and skilful as a shinobi while Naruto is reckless and a dunce. Both have one thing in common; they both know the feeling of loneliness. However, neither of them is willing to reach out because they see each other as rivals. By placing those two on the same team, they can foster a bond with each other that could last a lifetime."

"Then why place Sakura with them? It could have been Hyuga Hinata or any other girl…" He sighed

"Haruno Sakura may not seem like much but, by placing her with those two, she can be pushed to become much stronger than she is now."

"You summoned me here so I would know which teams those idiots would end up in so I can know which team I would have to keep my eye on right, Hokage-sama?" he smirked and I looked over at Kakashi-senpai who had been silent throughout our conversation.

"Seems like you've got your hands full, senpai…" I said with a giggle.

"Well… It can't be helped." He said with a shrug and I turn my attention back to the Hokage.

"But why Kakashi-senpai?" he chuckled and dismissed the said shinobi before answering.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura… Those three will give him new meaning to life. I just know it." I nodded at his statement and he dismissed me.

 **Next Day…**

 **Konohagakure Ninja Academy**

 **7AM**

I sat on a branch nearest to the window of Naruto's classroom. I was well-hidden because I had already learned how to hide my chakra by this time and there were a lot of leaves blocking my face but not my cerulean blue eyes.

Sakura and Ino came bursting through the door like they had just run a marathon. I think they had a little competition on the way there which caused me to shake my head and sigh at how immature the two could be.

Just then, I saw Naruto squatting in front of Sasuke and the two had a glaring contest. Someone stood up from behind Naruto causing him to fall forward and kiss Sasuke…

Sakura and Ino were so devastated…

As for me…

Well…

I transported myself away from the place to the Hokage Stone Faces and…

" **BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH *pant* *pant* BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHA!** " I laughed so hard and I was glad I had an image of that in my head so I could share it with people someday…

I headed back to the school in time to hear where they would all be placed.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto… Haruno Sakura…" Naruto stood and cheered while Sakura sulked and mumbled something incoherent.

"… and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura cheered while Naruto sulked

" **HEY IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN A TEAM WITH THAT GUY!?** "

"Naruto… All those who did poorly are grouped with those who did well in the Academy."

"Oh? So that must mean I'm one of the best…"

" **YOU'RE ONE OF THE WORST, NARUTO!** "

I laughed at the scene which caused the Uchiha Brat to look in my direction. I covered my eyes with a few leaves but enough for me to see if Sasuke had stopped looking. He looked forward and I removed the leaves as I continue to eavesdrop on the class.

 **3PM**

" **WHERE THE HECK IS OUR SENSEI!?** " Naruto whined. Once again, Kakashi-senpai has chosen to show up late to pick up his students.

Why am I not surprised you ask?

Hokage-sama sent me to report on how Kakashi-senpai was handling his students one time and I couldn't believe my eyes on how late he was and how strict he was.

 **I'M GLAD I DIDN'T REACH THE TIME HE BECAME A SENSEI!**

Anyway… Naruto positioned a chalkboard eraser on top of the door. I assumed he's planning to prank Kakashi-senpai for being late.

Sasuke and Sakura reprimanded him but I could read Sakura's mind and she was supporting him.

I facepalmed… For Kami's sake Sakura! Seriously!

Kakashi-senpai fell into their trap and I giggled in delight as I watched them.

He directed them to the rooftop and I followed. It's a good thing the tree was tall enough for me to reach it.

As they introduced themselves, I facepalmed as Kakashi-senpai introduced himself.

All they knew was his name… Nothing more, nothing less and nothing in between.

That isn't surprising… He even covers his face to hide his mouth. Seriously… **WHO DOES THAT!?**

As Naruto introduces himself, I get tempted to punch him. As for Sakura, she's such a crazy girl. Head-over-heels in love with that Uchiha Brat. Honestly though, it's cute but creepy on so many levels! But Naruto seemed to have been crushed when she said she hated him. Sasuke, meanwhile, mentioned his _ambition_ to kill _a certain man_. I already knew who he meant. Sakura found him cool and Naruto was worrying whether or not Sasuke was referring to him while Kakashi simply sighed and told them that they would be tested one last time to prove whether they were worthy to be Gennin.

 **Hokage Mansion**

 **5PM**

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" I said as I entered Hiruzen-sama's room.

"What do you think of Team 7?" he asked and I smiled in reply.

"I think they'll be the strongest team out there."

Little did I know, my hunch would be right.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Ever since then, Hokage-sama had ordered me to keep watch on them on every mission they went. Since I had promises to keep, I followed his orders. From the moment Naruto met Jiraiya-sensei to the moment Sasuke went rogue. When Sasuke did go rogue, Tsunade-sensei was Hokage and I begged her that I be allowed to chase after him with a promise that I would give any information I could to her about where he was. She granted my request and I made sure I could head back to the village when the need arises. The day Sasuke had fulfilled his wishes and learned about the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, he set his goals to the Destruction of the Konohagakure. When he did so, I left him in hopes that something would bring him back to the side of good. When the 4th Great Shinobi War happened, my wish came true. In the end, things turned back to normal which brings us to now." I say and they nod.

"Now that you know more about me, how about you tell me stories about yourselves?" With that, they start sharing their own stories.

Only time will tell what'll happen to all of us in the days to come.

 **A/N: I'M FINALLY DONE! I didn't really think it would take this long. Anyway… See you in the next chapter! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't believe that was the last chapter was so long! I mean, seriously! Sorry if it came off as boring and sorry for not updating in a while. School is killing me but we're on break now so yay! Enjoy Chapter 9.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 9: Disappearance**

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **8AM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

After hearing her story, I understand sensei a bit better. She had it rough but she got through it. Kinda reminds me of myself…

Anyway, she called us to the arena for some _Special Training_. When I asked Kiba-sensei earlier what she meant, all he said was

" _Be prepared for absolutely anything."_

In front of us are our senseis and they look like they're part of the army with Inosana-sensei as their commander-in-chief.

"Ohayo, kids. Today, we're gonna have a little fun." If the term _fun_ includes fighting them, I don't want in. I know for a fact they are demonically strong. Probably stronger than the Generation of Miracles. That, in itself, is scary. Wait…

Did she just call us _kids_?

"It'll be you guy versus your senseis. They won't go easy on you and I won't be taking part. You'll have to get a scroll from each of them." When she starts speaking about the scrolls, our senseis reveal them to us.

"Succeed and I'll give you a very special prize." With that, she retreats to the bleachers.

"Fail and I'll kick your buts!" She exclaims and we gulp collectively.

"Hajime!"

We regroup in the farthest part of the arena clumped with trees and other plants.

"What's the plan?" I ask

"Simple, we fight our teacher and get our scroll…" Aomine says

"Too risky… Either we get hurt and fail or worse." Midorima counters

"Wait…" We look at Imayoshi-senpai and he looks at Momoi and Coach.

"Do you have some data you can share?" Coach and Momoi exchange a look before they nod.

"Here's the plan…" Coach says and we listen to their plan.

To put it simply, their plan is a united attack.

"Who do we attack first?" I ask and Coach smiles.

"The one who attacks us first." She looks behind us and we do the same.

Suddenly, a kunai whistles past me and grazes my cheek.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko exclaims in worry as Momoi nears me.

"Don't worry… I've got it. Hyuuga-senpai, Takao-san, locate the source of that attack." She says as she places both her hands on my cheek. Her hands glow a faint green colour as she focuses on my wound.

Just then, Tenten-sensei, Lee-sensei and Neji-sensei appear. Midorima, Takao and Mayazumi go against them.

Using his ancestral clan's techniques, Mayazumi holds their shadows but they disappear.

"Kage Bunshin?" I ask as Momoi moves away from me.

"No… They can't use ninjutsu, so that means…"

"Thought it would **that** easy?" A familiar loud booming voice bellows from in front of us.

"Jiraiya-sensei!?" We exclaim and the Sage chuckles heartily as the rest of Team 7 show up.

"Daiki, Sastsuki…" Akashi calls and the two stand with him in front of us.

"We'll handle it from here. Go find the other senseis and defeat them." We follow Akashi's orders and retreat. I feel a bit guilty since they're out-numbered but I know Akashi can handle them with the help of the other two.

As we dash past several trees, the leaves of the near-by trees rustle.

 _Please just be the wind…_

Just then, a swarm of bugs block our path but Imayoshi-senpai fights them off with his own swarm. Soon, Shino-sensei, Hinata-sensei and Kiba-sensei appear.

"Minna! Go ahead! Kagami, Hyuuga and I will take care of these three." Imayoshi-senpai says and they do as they are told.

Kiba-sensei and I face off as he lunges at me without warning. I evade his attack but I receive a jab from behind. Luckily, Imayoshi-senpai manipulated his bugs to defend me. The three of us stand back-to-back so we can defend the other's backside. But we end up making it easier for Shino-sensei to surround us with his paralytic bugs.

The bugs cover us to make a tent above our heads.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Hyuuga-senpai exclaims as he does Neji-sensei's signature move which allows us to escape and he attacks Hinata-sensei who is off-guard.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Hinata-sensei tries to counter him and succeeds in evading the attack.

"Gatsuuga!" I exclaim as Nigou and I perform the one of Inuzuka Clan's most powerful moves and slam her into a tree. I stand beside her and she's unconscious so I take the opportunity to take the scroll she had. I return to the group and find them facing off with our two remaining senseis.

I place the scroll in my ninja pouch and help in the fight but it seems that I have no use.

Imayoshi-senpai is able to trap Kiba-sensei and get his scroll while Hyuuga-senpai knocks Shino-sensei out, allowing him to take his scroll as well.

We give the scrolls to the person who should receive them and head back to the middle of the arena.

I wonder how the others are doing…

 **Kasamatsu Yukio**

As we dash through the trees, we start to notice the terrain barely changed.

"Minna-san! Wait!" everyone comes to a halt at my command.

"Have any of you noticed something's wrong?"

"Other than your eyebrows, Captain?" Kise asks and I kick him

"He's right… Something's off…" Himuro says

"The terrain hasn't changed." Kuroko points out and I nod.

"It's a genjutsu." Midorima says flatly.

We do the necessary hand seals and release the genjutsu to find ourselves in front of Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.

"You kids are good… But not good enough." Kurenai-sensei says and charges at us but I block her and activate my Sharingan.

Kise and Himuro join in while the others, on my order, retreat.

We exchange blows with our respective senseis until I realize something; there's no way we'll win if we fight the people who taught us our moves.

"Kise… Himuro-san… On my mark, we switch enemies. Kise… You have to fight Kurenai-sensei while Himuro fights with Kakashi-sensei. I'll take on Asuma-sensei."

"I can handle Kakashi-sensei thank you very much…" Kise declares

"You scared of Kurenai-sensei?" I ask

"I'm not ssu~!"

"Then fight her, baka!"

"Hidoi ssu!" T^T

"Will you two love birds stop fighting with each other?" Kakashi-sensei teases as he throws another attack. In the shock of his statement, we barely even have time to react to his statement. It's a good thing Himuro pulled us out of the water blast or we'd be soaking wet.

"Save the lover's quarrel for later."

I sigh "Alright… Switch now!" With that, I charge at Asuma-sensei and trap him in a genjutsu where he relives his death until he passes out.

When I release my genjutsu, I look over at Kise how has defeated Kurenai-sensei by some sort of miracle. Okay… He has the blood of Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja of the Konohagakure, I shouldn't be surprised but it's Kise, the Childish idiot of the Generation of Miracles, we're talking about here…

"You see, senpai! I was able to defeat her by myself ssu~!" I shake my head with a small smile etched on my face.

"If you two would stop acting like a couple, I believe we should head back." I must have been too deep in thought to even notice Himuro had defeated, or at least knock out, Kakashi-sensei.

"How did you succeed?" I ask ignoring his initial statement.

"Simple… Spoil him about Icha Icha Paradise… Asuma-sensei said it was his favourite book and told me the ending in case it would come in handy."

We give each other their respective scrolls and head back.

"Hey… Senpai…" Kise calls out loud enough for only me to hear since Himuro is a bit behind us.

"Do you wanna play basketball when we get back to our time period?" I smile

"Sure, Kise…"

I just hope we can get home soon.

I wonder how the others are doing…

 **Akashi Seijuro**

We continue to fight our respective senseis when a thought comes into mind.

" _When you fight with a team against a group with the same abilities as you, you have to change your approach or you'll be in a never ending battle."_ I recall Tsunade-sensei mention one time so I make a bold suggestion.

"Switch!" I call and face Jiraiya-sensei while Satsuki faces off with Naruto-sensei and Daiki fights with Sakura-sensei and Sasuke-sensei.

Because of the sudden change of opponents, Jiraiya-sensei is left unguarded so I attack him with a combined ninjutsu

"Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!" I cry as I look him in the eye and trap him a genjutsu then strike his stomach causing him to fly into a tree and lose consciousness. I use this opportunity to take the scroll from him.

 _ **BOOM**_

" **GWUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** " I look over at the source of the agonized scream and find Naruto-sensei in the middle of a huge dent in the ground and Satsuki with a scroll in one hand.

"Was it necessary to punch him that hard?" I ask and she nods

"How else was I supposed to get the scroll?" I shrug in response to her question

"Let's check on Dai-chan." I nod in agreement and we head into the direction where we last saw Daiki.

The moment we arrive, I realize one thing.

We shouldn't have left an idiot to fight a genius and an Amazon.

Daiki is down in the middle of a dent in the ground and our remaining senseis are smirking down at him.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki exclaims in concern as she races to his side and heals him while I stand in front of them to defend them.

"About time you two came back here…" Sasuke-sensei says, his smirk never leaving his face. They seem pretty smug. Maybe because they're sure they can beat us.

But no one beats the Emperor… Except for Tetsuya, I suppose…

Before I even get the chance to prepare any ninjutsu, Daiki runs past me and strikes both teachers

"Rasengan Barrage!" he cries and the two are sent flying. He returns to us and gives Satsuki a scroll

"I believe this belongs to you." She accepts it then gives me mine and I give Daiki his.

"Let's go back."

Speaking of Tetsuya, I wonder how he's doing…

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

We continue our dash through the trees with Takao-kun checking whether we were being followed or if our sensei were just ahead.

"Watch out, Takao!" I hear Midorima-kun exclaim and I turn around in time to see him pull the said guy towards him so he wouldn't get hit by the kunai which lodges itself into a tree.

"Be careful nanodayo." The Tsundere Carrot says with a tint of pink on his cheeks as he shifts his glasses.

If he and Takao-kun were to get married, I would definitely support them.

"Arigatou, Shin-chan~!" he says with a smile as Midorima-kun lets go of him.

"That must've come for Tenten-sensei." Mayuzumi-kun states and Murasakibara-kun nods in agreement.

"Should we face them?" I ask and Coach nods.

"Inosana-sensei said that if we don't get all the scrolls, she'll punish all of us so we have to get them!" she says as she charges into the direction where the kunai came from but Takao-kun stops her.

"Wait a moment, senpai. Shouldn't we plan first?" She sighs and nods in agreement.

"How about we create a diversion while Kuroko-kun and Mayuzumi-kun use Kage Mane no Jutsu to trap them and we can steal our scrolls then knock them out with a single punch?"

"But can't Shikamaru-sensei reverse our ninjutsu?" I ask "Which is why we have to distract him as well and make sure that he'll be too preoccupied to even notice you two disappeared." Coach points out and we all agree to her plan.

Midorima-kun throws a kunai in Tenten-sensei's direction and Neji-sensei pulls her towards him.

"They've found us." He states and looks in Midorima-kun's direction just in time to block several shuriken coming in their direction.

He looks around with his Byakugan "We're surrounded."

"It is alright, Neji! You have the Konohagakure's most powerful taijutsu user! I can defeat them with ease!" Lee-sensei says as he does his signature good guy pose causing me to sweat-drop.

" _Kuroko-kun! Mayuzumi-kun! Now!"_ I hear Coach's voice in my head and I do the Nara Clan's most famous technique with Mayuzumi-kun

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

We trap everyone except Shikamaru-sensei in the ninjutsu.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" I hear Coach cry out and she easily possesses Shikamaru-sensei.

"Murasakibara-kun!" She calls from Shikamaru-sensei's body.

"Expansion Jutsu!" he exclaims and uses his hand to send a blast of wind at all of them as we release our ninjutsu on all of them and Coach leaves our sensei's body. They all hit the trees behind them and Midorima-kun uses his kunai to trap them while Takao-kun closes their chakra points so they can't escape when they wake up. As for Lee-sensei, we just placed him in a cage. We take our scrolls and head back to the middle of the arena.

As we arrive, we see the others heading there as well. When we reach the middle, Inosana-sensei is beaming at us.

"You did it! You passed!" she cheers

"So what's our prize?" Kagami-kun asks and she points at the scrolls in our hands. We open the

 _ **CONGRADULATIONS!**_

 _ **You are now Konoha Shinobi!**_

That's what's written. We look up and see our senseis holding out something to us.

It's like a bandana but there's a metal plate at its very centre.

"This is your forehead protector. Since you are now Konoha Shinobi, you'll need these to identify yourselves as such." Kakashi-sensei adds and we accept them. We all tie our forehead protectors around our forehead and exchange smiles towards one another. Then, everything turns black.

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

"Tetsuya! Chihiro!" I exclaim in shock. They just suddenly fainted while I wasn't looking. What kind of a teacher am I!?

I look at their skin. It looks so transparent.

As if…

I could see the ground underneath them…

Wait…

That's when all the pieces fall into place.

"Ino, contact Tsunade-sensei and tell her it's an emergency." I exclaim. At first, the group exchanges glances at the sound of urgency in my voice until they realize why. Ino does as I instructed while I replenish Tetsuya's chakra with mine. Sakura follows in suit and heals Chihiro.

"Sensei?" I hear Daiki call out to me but I ignore him.

"Senpai…" I hear Hinata whisper in concern.

"I'm a terrible teacher. Had I not been more careful, their lives wouldn't be at stake."

 **A/N: Finally finished with this chapter. I got so caught up in school, I couldn't update. Hope you enjoyed and Advanced Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So… This chapter will highlight the relationship of Kagami and Inosana Enjoy.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 10: Master and Student**

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **2PM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

"What happened?" Tsunade-sensei asks with intensity in her voice.

I look at the ground "This is my fault, sensei. I thought that they were ready for this but it seems that ─ "

"It isn't your fault, senpai!" Sai exclaims causing us to look at him.

"I wasn't able to teach them how to control their chakra. I should be the one blamed." He bows "Gomenosai!"

I sigh "No… I should have taught them the basics and not rely so much on you guys…"

Jiraiya-sensei coughs and grabs our attention "This is not the time to play the blame game."

"Jiraiya's right, Inosana…" Orochimaru-sensei adds and looks at Tsunade-sensei

"What exactly is the problem?" she sighs

"Their stamina is lower than their regular stamina."

"What does that have to do with their body fading?" Riko asks

"Since you aren't from this time period, your chakra isn't like a regular shinobi's. When a regular shinobi's chakra is at its lowest point, they can't do any ninjutsu. In a way, chakra is our source of power. You guys, on the other hand, can't lose too much chakra since it acts as your lifeline. If you lose too much, you'll fade and may not be able to return to your time." A collective gasp echoes throughout the room.

"Sensei… Is there any way to prevent that from happening?" I ask in desperation.

"Well… I could summon Katusuyu and let her supply them with chakra but it won't be enough. The Hikari-hime is the only person who can help us now. She has the ability to supply an endless amount of chakra into a shinobi's body. Apparently, she can also withstand Hidan's Ritual Ninjutsu which is what we need right now." I scowl.

"Sensei… Use my chakra. I took them in therefore; I'm fully responsible for whatever happens to them here. Please… Grant my request." She smiles

"As long as you do your best to preserve your chakra, I'll allow it." She says and I nod. With that, she does what she had said and Katsuyu splits into 15 segments then crawls onto the shoulder of each of the 15. I mean, 14…

Wait…

Who isn't here?

"Where's BaKagami?" I hear Daiki ask and I use my Yamanaka sensory technique to find him. My range isn't as wide as Hinata's Byakugan but it's wider than my sister's so it isn't that bad.

I find his chakra on the roof of the HQ.

"Katsuyu-sama, come with me." She nods and rides my shoulder as I head to the rooftop.

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ Rooftop**

 **3PM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

 _Tetsuya…_ I think grimly. I can't help but feel guilty that I couldn't do anything to help him. I'm his best friend. His partner-in-crime. His light.

And yet, I couldn't do anything to help him… I cry silently.

Just then, I feel something on my shoulder.

I look and scream when I see a blue and white, larger-than-usual slug there.

"Don't scream in the face of Tsunade-sensei's summoning animal, BaKagami." I hear a calm woman's voice from behind.

I turn to find Inosana-sensei standing there with a mother-like smile on her face.

I wipe my tears and give my best smile "There's no use fooling me, Taiga. Remember, a Yamanaka's mind can't be fooled so easily." She points out and I sigh as she walks up beside me.

"You feel guilty that you couldn't help Tetsuya, huh?" I nod.

"Tetsuya… He's been through a lot but he's managed to prove himself every single time. As his best friend, I can't help but feel responsible for what happened."

"But, Taiga… Could you have prevented this event from happening?" I turn to her in confusion "As far as I'm concerned, I'm the one who's at fault here. If I had paid more attention to your basic training then maybe this wouldn't have happened to them." She says through gritted teeth.

"What kind of a sensei am I?" That's when one of the strongest women I've met thus far breaks before my very eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for this sensei…"

"But I'm the one who took you all in. As your guardian, I'm fully responsible for what happens to you here. I should be the one suffering! Not any of you!" she sobs.

"Even if that's the case, it isn't your fault. We were careless. If we had known our limits, we wouldn't have taken such risks…" She looks at me in anger

"And whose job is it to tell you about your limits?" She snaps and I gulp.

"That's what I thought." She adds looking back at the scenery. I look there as well and I can't help but be taken by the beauty of it all.

The sun's rays shone a soft orange hue that made the village look so peaceful. The trees sway and Sakura blossoms dance in the wind.

As I look at the scene, a thought comes into my mind that I've been meaning to ask.

"Why did you take us in?" I ask. For a moment, she says nothing.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm being swallowed up by a void so I close my eyes and wait for the impact but it doesn't come. I open them to find myself in one of sensei's memories.

Based on the things present and my memory on where this could be, it was the Hokage's office. In the room were Naruto-sensei, Sasuke-sensei, Kakashi-sama and Inosana-sensei. The silver-haired man and the blonde-haired woman did not seem happy.

"A void?" Inosana-sensei asked and the two in front of her nodded in sync.

"Based on how the void looked, it was probably from Orochimaru." Sasuke-sensei stated which caused the lone woman in the room to scowl and face-palm.

"I thought he was done with those insane experiments and what-not!"

"We have no time to complain." Kakashi-sama said "We must place a seal on it before it's too late."

"But what seal can't easily be broken?" Naruto-sensei asked

"We could use the Uchiha seal. After all, the Uchiha seal can only be released by an Uchiha of the same decent as the one who placed the seal." Inosana-sensei stated

"But that would mean all the Uchiha can open it." Naruto-sensei noted earing a smack in the head from the other blonde.

"Naruto… She means that they have to be my children or grandchildren in order to open it." Sasuke-sensei explained

"Oh…"

"Then, it's settled." Kakashi-sama said and the two males left the room.

"Kakashi-senpai… Shouldn't we have a fall-back plan for this?" Inosana-sensei asked and Kakashi-sama sighed.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well… In case someone would be able to break the seal from the other side, we have to find a way to take care of them until we can send them back without worrying the villagers. So… Maybe they could stay in the Mirai no Hikari HQ?" A smile formed under his mask

"So be it. I know you can handle it."

She bowed to her Hokage and senior "Arigatou!"

"So that's what happened…" I say when sensei releases the jutsu.

"I had a feeling that Sasuke would have descendants who would find that place and pull out the seal by accident. As a safety measure, I suggested that to Kakashi-senpai."

I smile then face her completely then bow

"Arigatou gosaimazu!" I feel a hand ruffle my hair.

"It was nothing, really."

I stand upright and we go back into our positions earlier.

Another question comes to mind.

"Just curious sensei but… What gives you the greatest honor?" she sighs

"You're full of questions, huh?" I chuckle

"Take a look at the scenery." I follow her orders.

"The purpose of the Mirai no Hikari is in its name. To light the way for future generations. We accept the toughest Class S missions for the sake of the Village. Our village, the people, are what we aim to protect. The greatest honor any shinobi or kunoichi would want is to protect this village with every ounce of chakra in their body."

"Even if it means death?" she nods.

"You must really love the Shinobi World, huh?" I say with a chuckle and she laughs along with me.

"Someday… You'll find someone or something that you'll treat the same way I'm treating the Konoha."

"I hope so, sensei."

Just then, a girl and a boy appear in front of us.

The girl's hair is orange and in twin pigtails that are tied on each of its ends. The boy is wearing huge glasses.

"Moegi… Udon… What happened!?" Sensei asks

"Senpai! Hanabi and Konohamaru are under attack!" she looks at them in confusion.

"Can't they handle themselves?"

At the same time, the two exclaim the same thing.

" **THEY'RE NO MATCH FOR HIDAN!** "

 **A/N: COMING UP NEXT: WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE BATTLE AGAINST HIDAN? Stay tuned…**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another battle chapter. I'm so sorry this came out so late! I've been busy with what-not in school so I couldn't find the time to continue. I promise to finish this whole story before June, hopefully. Personally, I wanna get started on the next book since ideas are popping up like crazy. Here's Chapter 11.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 11: A Tinge of Vermillion**

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **4PM**

 **Hyuga Hinata**

 _What's this strange feeling? It's as if something isn't right…_

"Hinata… Are you alright?" Naruto asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

I look up at him and nod "I just feel like something's wrong."

"I think so too."

We both look at Kuroko and Mayuzumi who have just gotten up and are now moving around.

" **HINATA! NARUTO!** " We hear Inosana-senpai exclaim from behind us.

We turn to face her and we see Moegi and Udon with her and Kagami not far behind.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks

"Hanabi and Konohamaru are fighting Hidan in the Forest of Death." The two Chunnin reply in unison.

Without a second thought, I race off to help my sister.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaims from behind but I don't turn back.

Within a second, I notice him beside me

"I won't let you face Hidan alone." He says and I smile

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun!"

 **MEANWHILE…**

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **About the same time Hinata and Naruto left to help Hanabi and Konohamaru**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

"Naruto, Hinata, wait!" I exclaim but they're already gone in a flash. I attempt to go after them but Itachi pulls me into a hug from behind to stop me.

"We need to plan first, San-san…" he whispers lovingly and I sigh.

He lets go, knowing that I won't chase the two, and I face him.

"What should we do?" I ask in worry.

"We should just head over there and fight." Shikamaru says and we turn to him in shock.

"But… Shikamaru… Are you sure!?" I exclaim in shock

"She's right, Shika… It's a huge risk! Moreover, going in without a game plan isn't like you at all!" Nara Shikatana; his older sister, adds.

In case you're wondering when she and Itachi showed up, they were in the headquarters since this morning.

"Relax, Onee-chan. We have the strongest group of Shinobi and Kunoichi going into this." He points out and I smile.

"You're right, Shikamaru." I say "Konoha 13, go and apprehend Hidan. The Mirai no Hikari and the Sannin will back you up."

"Senpai! I was referring to you guys. The Konoha 13 will back you all up." The male Nara says

"Don't underestimate your own strength." I tell him sternly.

"We're coming too!" Riko says and I look at them.

"No… You have to…"

"A Shinobi's job is to protect their village. We are shinobi and kunoichi of the Konohagakure, sensei. Please…" Taiga cuts in and I sigh.

"Fine. But don't push yourselves."

They nod and we head off to the Forest of Death.

 **Forest of Death**

 **4:10PM**

We arrive to find Naruto and Hinata in the midst of battle with Hidan. Konohamaru is trying to defend Hanabi from the White Zetsu while she's knocked out. She probably over-used her Byakugan earlier.

We jump in and Shikamaru holds Hidan down with the Kage Mane technique while everyone else starts fighting off the White Zetsu. I stay with him along with Choji, Ino and Asuma-senpai.

"It's over, Hidan." Shikamaru declares in an authoritative tone

"Gwuahahahaha! That's what you think!"

He escapes Shikamaru's ninjutsu and tries to attack him.

"Shinranshin no Jutsu!" I hear Ino cry and she controls Shikamaru, who was still in shock that Hidan was able to escape his attack.

"Thanks, Ino." She smiles back in response to Shikamaru.

"You're next, little girl!" Hidan declares and charges at Ino who is protected by Choji.

I make a desperate move.

I punch the opponent in the stomach allowing Choji safety from Hidan's attack.

"I'm your opponent!" I declare and he scoffs.

"You're no match for me, weakling."

"We'll see about that!" With that, I use my katana to push him back causing him to stumble a tiny bit backward but he regains his footing and charges at me again.

I keep blocking his attacks and land a few kicks and punches here and there but I can't fatally wound him. First of all, I can't afford to be hit by the scythe and second, he's fairly skilled. Even if I awaken my Byagakou, it wouldn't guarantee my safety if I get hit. Then, it hits me.

I jump far from him "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" I possess Hidan and call to the others "Hit me while you have a chance! I can't stay in his body so long. He could try to escape the jutsu!"

"Are you sure, sensei? You know the risks to what you're doing." Riko points out

"Yes. Hurry! He's too strong to handle!" They nod and throw a joint attack at Hidan. I undo the jutsu a split second before their attack hits.

When the smoke clears, a chunk of wood is revealed, causing Shikamaru to scowl "He escaped."

Just then, we hear a thud. I look to find the 15 on the ground, barely even noticeable.

I race to their aid and heal the nearest person to me which was Taiga.

"I told you not to push yourselves too much! You shouldn't have come along on this mission." I scold

"Didn't you say that the greatest honour of any shinobi or kunoichi is to protect the village no matter what the cost?" he says in a hoarse voice.

I can't help but let my tears fall.

I'm their teacher. Their guardian. Their foster mother.

I'm a failure.

"Gomenosai… Sen… sei…" With that, Taiga begins to fade.

I look around and see that the other 14 are fading as well.

"No… Please! You can't do this! You can't die! **NO!** " With a single cry, I feel as though I'm surrounded by light.

In front of me stands a woman wearing a white and red kimono.

"Your time has finally come, Hikari-hime." With that, I black out.

 **Konohagakure Hospital**

 **7PM**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

Everything is confusing at the moment.

When Inosana screamed at the sight of her students dying, she was covered in light and transformed into a lavender and white kimono and the Kamiton in her hand which glowed in her hands. Soon, her students were revived in time to see the spectacular display.

The whole group was in shock. Once the light disappeared, the Kamirai fainted. Before she could hit the ground, Itachi caught her and carried her bridal style.

"We have to get her to the hospital!"

Which brings us to this very moment.

At the moment, Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Ino and Shizune are healing her with everything they have. They noted no fatal wounds but a bit of fatigue.

The girls meet us in the hallway of the hospital.

"She'll be up by tomorrow." Sakura declares making everyone sigh in relief.

"Now that the Hikari-hime has awakened, we won't have to worry about you kids losing your chakra." Ino adds

"Ino… Aren't you the least bit surprised?" Naruto asks and the girl shakes her head "I knew Onee-chan had something more than what everyone thought she had. I wonder who would have known it was her the entire time."

"What matters now is that we have the Hikari-hime with us and she couldn't have been anyone better." Tsunade-sama says and we all nod in agreement.

Later that night, I send word to the other 4 Kage and Mirai that the long awaited day has come.

The Awakening of the Hikari-hime.

 **A/N: YAY~! I'm done with this chapter after eons of random problems popping up like weeds. Watch out for Chapter 12. A twist is coming up next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I'm taking forever to update. Don't worry… Our classes are done so I'll be able to update faster. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 12: Behind Thy Broken Eyes**

 **Konohagakure Hospital**

 **7AM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

"Sensei…" I hear a voice call out. It was all too familiar. I wasn't fully awake but I did my best not to make it obvious I could hear him.

"I wish you knew what I felt for you. Maybe you feel the same way as I do for you. I know we could handle a relationship that goes beyond the bounds of time and space." His words sound sincere but ridiculous, much like him.

"I love you, sensei." With that, he holds my hand and kisses it. I hear the door open and close. With that, I open my eyes.

"Gomenosai, Taiga…" I whisper. Just then, Itachi comes in

"You're awake." I smile at him as I sit up.

"I assume that Kakashi-senpai sent word to the Kage and Mirai?" he nods as he hits my forehead gently

"You scared me." I smile weakly at him

"What happened?" he asks, noting my facial expression. I tell him what happened before he entered the room.

"Why does that trouble you?" he asks after I finish my story

"It's just… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Remember back when we were Chunnin?" he nods

Back then, one of our friends confessed to me. Though Itachi and Izumi were together by this time, I rejected him because I didn't love him. After that, word spread the next day that he died during a mission. No one knew he confessed except me so I kept blaming myself for what happened. Ever since that day, I promised I would do my best to never hurt anyone unless it was necessary.

"I know I should have shown this to you before but…" Itachi hands me a scroll.

I take it and open it then read its contents.

What I read shocks me.

 _Yamanaka-san,_

 _If you ever read this, I may be dead. You see, we're being sent to back up Itachi's team. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I will protect Itachi no matter what. I already knew you liked him but I confessed anyway because I had a feeling I wouldn't come back from it. Since it was Itachi's team asking for back-up, it meant that the enemy was really strong. I value your happiness so I'll do everything to make sure he comes back alive, even if it means death. Please don't blame yourself. I would rather die than see you crying._

"He gave this to me while Jana was healing him." He explains and I smile weakly

"I still can't help it. Maybe if I had said I would accept him, he wouldn't have died…"

"But I would've." He cuts it and I look at him in shock.

"If he hadn't blocked that attack from my blind spot, I'd be dead by now." He grabs my hands "Please… Stop thinking about what you could have been able to prevent because it would change what we have in the present." He caresses my cheek. I look at him and I could see all the seriousness in his eyes.

"Hai." I reply softly. With that, we kiss each other softly.

When we pull apart, he pokes my forehead. "I'm glad you're alive, Sansan…" I smile

"Sensei!" Both of us look to the door to find Riko at the door with her teammates behind her. One by one, they get into the room. Soon, Ino comes in and hugs me.

"Onee-chan!" she sobs. I smile softly as I hug her back. Last I remember her hug me like this was when I showed up with Tsunade-sensei and the other Kage and Mirai during the war. I found it weird when she did that but it made sense when she told me dad had died.

When she's calm, I let her go. "Gomenosai, Imotou-chan. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I say and she shakes her head smiling. "No worries, Onee-chan. I know you would never do that on purpose."

Just then, the Legendary, the Kage and Mirai enter. The expressions on their faces show both relief and seriousness.

"Ino… Chicchi… Go out with the students. I need to speak with the Kage, the Legendary Sannin and Mirai." I whisper to them and they nod in reply.

Once the door closed, I look at them "I believe we must discuss what we should do now that we have learned that I am the Hikari-hime." I announce.

"The question is; why did this happen now?" Kankuro asks

"The legend says that there is another requirement in order for her to awaken. The Princess will show herself when she witnesses the death of her children." Tsunade-sensei replies and we stare at her in confusion

"It makes sense." Kakashi-senpai says "After all, you once said that they were like your children, right?" I nod

"So what now?" Kira asks

"Now, Inosana must travel to Hanagakure."

"But, Mizukage-sama, I thought that place was destroyed years ago!" Akari asks as she looks at Mei-sama

"Hanagakure's villagers were able to escape that disaster unscathed. In order to protect their people, they developed a special flower that hides the chakra of its inhabitants." Onoki-sama replies

"Why were they even destroyed in the first place?" Cee asks

"They were believed to have protected the legendary Sage flower. The said flower had the ability to give immense power to whoever drinks its nectar. A group of rebel ninja destroyed the village to find the flower. Sadly, it was gone." A-sama answers

"The flower was believed to have been burned to ashes along with the village." Orochimaru-sensei adds while Jiraiya-sensei hands me a scroll.

I open it to find a map. "This is a map to the village. Based on the map, it'll a day if you travel using Asu. She is the fastest summoning animal after all." He points out and I nod.

"By order of the Hokage, you must leave tomorrow at dawn." Kakashi-senpai declares

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" I reply with a salute.

"Good. You will be discharged from the hospital this afternoon. I want you to fulfil your promise to those kids" he adds then leaves followed by the Kage and the Sannin.

"Inosana, the training to master the Kamiton will be difficult and we still have Hidan lurking about. What should we do?" Kankuro asks

"He's right, Sana-chan." Kira adds "How do we defeat Hidan if one thing that can stop him isn't with us?"

"Relax, will you? We all know he'll be after Shikamaru so we have to keep him under our guard without him noticing. He can think up something to delay Hidan until I return." I reply

"What about Nara Shikaku-sama? We could really use his help." Cee points out

"Cee… We never told the clan heads. The only people who know about this are the people involved. Getting him involved might cause trouble." Akari retorts.

"Until then, we have to prepare for this and make sure the townspeople remain clueless."

The four bow "As you wish, Kamirai-sama" With that, they leave the room.

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **1PM**

"C'mon, Daiki! You can do it!" I cheer as I watch them practice. I'm standing near the tree I'll be using in demonstration later.

As promised, I'm teaching them the basics that they were supposed to learn, Ninja Tool Handling and Chakra Control.

So far, Shintaro; thanks to his training with Tenten, and Seijuro, who usually has scissors nearby in order to throw them at someone when necessary, are the best at it. As for the worst… I think you have an idea…

" **GAK! AHOMINE! DON'T AIM AT ME!** " Satsuki scolds.

Actually… Daiki isn't the only one…

" **BAKAGAMI! DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU!?** " Riko yells revealing a paper fan. Come to think of it, I don't recall ever giving her that so I'll just safely assume that she brought that with her here.

I facepalm at their stupidity.

They remind too much of Naruto when he was still in the Academy. Those years made me think Iruka-senpai's hair would turn white like Kakashi-senpai's…

Now I understand his pain.

"Do they always miss?" I think aloud

"No… They barely miss any basket." Tetsuya says and I look at him. If you think I was surprised to see him there, I wasn't because I already felt his chakra… I should teach them how to cloak their chakra later…

What the bluenette says gives me an idea.

"Try acting as if you were aiming for a basket." I exclaim

" **HOW!?** " the two exclaim in anger.

"Just try it!" With a scowl, they imagine the targets were basketball hoops… Yes, I'm using Shindenshin to see this image.

*tak tak*

As if by magic, the kunais they threw hit their targets.

They look at me and bow

"Arigatou!" I smile

"Alright… Next challenge… Climbing the tree using your feet." I say as they gather around me.

I position my feet and run up the trunk of the tree. I reach the top branch and stand there.

"You are assigned to one tree each. You must reach the highest branch of the tree to prove you can handle this." I announce.

"Hai!" With that, they start their attempts.

Junpei and Kazunari, the two Hyuga descendants, reached the top within 3 tries. Seijuro, Shintaro, Tetsuya, Tatsuya and Ryouta get it within their 4th try. The Uchiha-Uzumaki was not happy with what happened. I swear I saw an evil aura radiating off him… It reminded me of Sakura…

Riko, Satsuki, Souchi, Atsushi, Yukio and Chihiro reach it by their 10th try…

" **C'MON YOU IDIOTS! FOCUS!** " Riko scolds the two who haven't scaled up the trees.

I try to remember anything my senseis had told me about this lesson.

" _Sometimes too much focus will hinder the flow of your chakra_ " I recall our Academy sensei telling me.

 ***thud***

The two position themselves at the base and try another attempt.

"What's Naruto's favourite food?"

"Ramen!" the two answer in unison

"Take a step up." They take a small step up the trunk.

Before they fall over, I think up another question

"What is Sakura's favourite statement?"

"Shanaro!" Another step

"Sasuke's least favourite food?"

"Sweets" Another step

"Ino's favourite thing?"

"Flowers!" Another step

"Shikamaru's IQ level?"

"200…" Another step

"Choji's favourite snack?"

"Chips" Another step

"Hinata's best move?"

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist" Another step

"Kiba's best friend?"

"Akamaru!" Another step

"Shino's current rank?"

"Jonnin." Another step

"Lee's special ability?"

"Eight Inner Gates." Another step

"Neji's seal?"

"Caged bird's seal." Another step

"Tenten's unique ability?"

"Her weapon summoning!" Another step

"Sai's best talent?"

"Art!" Another step

The others catch on and follow what I was doing

"Who is the worst uncrowned king?" Junpei asks

"Hanamiya!"

"Thunder Beast?"

"Hayanma!"

"Demon Guardian?"

"Mibuchi!"

"Brute Force?"

"Nebuya!" Another step

"Iron Heart?"

"Teppei!" Another step

"Copy Cat of Teiko before Kise joined?"

"Haizaki."

"Friend who inspired me to do basketball?"

"Ogiwara."

"What are the leaders of the 5 great hidden villages called?"

"Kage."

"What was the final match-up for last year's Winter Cup?"

"Rakuzan versus Seirin"

"Whose team did you meet when you first entered the village?"

"Team Kakashi" At this point, they're near the top.

"Last question, boys… What do you want to be?" the whole group stares at me for a moment until Taiga screams his answer

" **I WANT TO BE THE BEST SHINOBI AND THE BEST BASKETBALL PLAYER IN JAPAN!** "

Daiki follows in suit

" **I WANT TO BE STRONGER THAN THAT BAKAGAMI!** "

Both take their final step

"Nice job, you two! You reached the top!" I cheer.

The two race down the tree and hug me then let go.

"Arigatou, Inosana-sensei!" They say with a bow.

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to teaching them other techniques like walking on water and shurikken bending.

At one point, Sai shows up so I take this opportunity to scold him.

"Why didn't you teach them all of this!?"

"I believe these are not involved in basic ninjutsu."

Sometime later, the Sannin show up.

"Mou! Sensei! Why didn't you teach them these stuff!?"

"We didn't think they'd stay so long."

I swear… I'll make them pay for this!

After training, I gather them in front of me.

"Minna… I have some news for all of you."

Their faces turn into looks of confusion.

"I have to go off for some special training. I won't be back for a while."

The first to react is Satsuki

"How long will you be gone?"

"It depends on how quickly I learn."

Everyone raises questions but Taiga remains silent.

"I want all of you to work hard, okay?" They nod and these were the last words I said to them.

 **West Konohagakure Gate**

 **3AM**

"Summoning jutsu!"

"Did you need something, Hikari-hime?" Asu asks

"First of all, don't call me that. Lastly, I need a favor."

"I already know. Hop on; we need to go before daylight." I nod but something… or rather someone stops me from climbing up.

"Inosana-sensei!" I look at Taiga's crest-fallen look. It's the look of a boy who is about to lose his mother, much like how I'm about to leave him.

"Please… Don't leave!"

"I have to, Taiga… It's for this village and for all of you."

"I can't bear to lose you." I close my eyes, knowing all too well what the next line will be

"I love you!"

I open my eyes to look at him. The moment I see the look in his eyes, I come to realize what he has failed to.

"No, you don't. What you feel right now is not the real form of love."

"But sensei…" I shush him

"Taiga… The way you see me is the way you'd love a mother. That's all. I must go."

I mount Asu and fly off.

In the distance, I can hear the young boy's cries all too clearly.

"Gomenosai, Taiga…" I whisper as tears trickle down my cheeks.

 **A/N: I'm finally done! There are 3 chapters to go before the end of this so hold on tight… Inosana will be absent from the story for a bit but she will return soon. Until then, review, follow and favourite. I love hearing your opinions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: With Inosana gone, what will become of those who remain? Let's find out.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 13: Genesis**

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **8AM**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

"What do you mean he isn't feeling well!?" Sakura and I growl at the same time. We gathered all of them here to train but Taiga has no intentions of showing up.

"Ease up, Ino… How would you feel if…?" I glare at Shikamaru before he continues.

"Has anybody tried talking to him?" Hinata asks

"We have tried doing so, sensei… But he still won't budge." Seijuro says.

Why is he so upset? Did he really think Onee-chan would fall for him!? She already loves Itachi-nii.

It's been about 2 days since Onee-chan left and Taiga hasn't been coming out of his room to train. He eats, bathes, and sleeps. No more and no less.

"How about we give him a scolding the old-fashioned way?" Riko says as she cracks her knuckles.

Sakura and I nod in agreement.

"Before you three destroy him…" Tsunade-sama interrupts "… why don't we try Inosana's more motherly approach?"

We stare at her in shock. Hearing Tsunade-sama saying that is one of the weirdest things that could have come out her mouth.

To be honest with you, she's changed since she became a mother. I find that to be a good thing though.

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **9AM**

We knock on Taiga's door.

"Taiga… Can we come in?" Riko asks.

There's no response. Maybe he's sleeping.

I bang on the door.

"Taiga… Open up!"

Still no reply…

"Tsunade-sama, may I please?" Sakura begs and the 5th Hokage nods.

" **SHANNARO!** " she screams as she punches the door down. I'm sure Onee-chan will understand why the door is destroyed by the time she gets back.

When we get in, the room is a terrible mess!

" **KAGAMI TAIGA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?** " Tsunade-sama shouts as she grabs him by his collar.

He doesn't respond. His eyes look lifeless…

Scratch that…

 **HE LOOKS DEAD!**

Is this what Onee-chan leaving him does to him!? Tsunade-sama lets go of him and sighs

"Okay… I guess we're gonna have to…"

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Ino…" Itachi cuts in from behind us.

"Leave this one to me. Get back to training." He orders and we leave.

 _I trust you, Itachi-niisan!_

 **Uchiha Itachi**

I shake my head and close the door. "Why are you sulking here?"

He doesn't respond causing me to sigh.

"Inosana wouldn't like it if she saw you like this." He looks at me then looks down.

I sit on his bed.

"She already heard your confession in the hospital." I look at him seriously and his eyes widen in shock.

"Honestly, she already knew since day one. Even without using her abilities, she could figure it out. She just kept hoping she was wrong."

"Why would she hope for that?" he asks.

I smile "A mother would never want her child to get hurt."

Just like that, the Red Tiger of Seirin breaks down.

"To Inosana, you were like a son. That's why she left. In order to protect you and everyone in the village, she has to train to become even stronger than she already is." I add

"You're okay with her leaving?" he asks between sobs.

I look down.

"Even if I tried to stop her, she would always place the well-being of the village before herself and the opinions of others. She can be really stubborn at times."

For the first time in the past few days, he chuckles.

"Isn't that why you love her?"

I smirk "It's a minor detail of the real reason."

"Which is…?"

I stand and walk to the door but don't open it.

"You'll understand someday." I open the door

"You better train or she'll have your head."

"Hai!" With that, I leave his room.

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **5PM, One month later**

 **Aomine Daiki**

We gasp for air.

Either we're undertrained or our senseis are driving us even harder than they usually do!

Akashi and Midorima look like they're about to faint so maybe it's the second one…

"Get your backs into your training, you idiots!" Sakura-sensei scolds.

They've dragged us all over the arena with battle after battle, exercise after exercise!

I wonder if they're trying to test the limit of our chakra now that we've undergone some training with Inosana-sensei.

Or maybe they want to torture us for fun…

"Alright… Enough training for today." Hinata-sensei says before the Pink-Haired Slave-Driver can even give us another ridiculous task.

We gather near them and look at the timid woman with gratitude.

"You guys are getting stronger every day." Sasuke-sensei notes and we smile at him.

"It's because you guys are torturing us like your lives depend on it…" I mumble but Ino-sensei hears me.

" **We've suffered worse than you have so don't complain.** "

We tense up simultaneously at her remark.

"You're being too harsh, Imotou-chan."

We turn to the source and find Inosana-sensei standing there.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan!" Ino-sensei exclaims.

The older Yamanaka walks directly towards Kagami. I don't know why but something seems off about her

"Taiga… I have something to confess."

A collective gasp is heard when she continues.

"I love you."

I don't know why but BaKagami doesn't look overjoyed.

"Would you be willing to leave the Konohagakure for me?"

"Anything as long it means being with you."

I stab her with my kunai while the others scream.

" **BAKAGAMI! WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?** " Coach exclaims but sensei morphs into a White Zetsu and she stops from trying to hit hime.

He takes out the kunai

"How did you figure it out?" I ask

"Itachi-sensei told me that Inosana-sensei would always put the well-being of the village before herself."

Just then, the whole place is filled with an army of White Zetsus.

"Time to put your training to use. We need to fight off these things before they enter the village!" Naruto-sensei exclaims.

"I don't think that's possible, Naruto-kun." Hinata-sensei says with her Byakugan activated.

Ino-sensei uses her Shindenshin to show us what Hinata-sensei sees and the sight is scary.

The whole village is being invaded by Hidan and White Zetsus!

 **Hokage Mansion**

 **6PM**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

"Kakashi!" Rin exclaims as she barges into my office with Obito behind her.

"I know, Rin… I can see it from here." I say as I look at all the chaos outside.

"We've already evacuated all the villagers and got all the available shinobi to fight them.' Obito reports.

"Good. We should get into this too. They can't beat those things alone." The two nod in agreement and we head into the battle field.

I've missed battling evil with these two. It feels nostalgic.

Many other shinobi from the other villages come to assist the moment we send the distress signal, thanks to Orochimaru-sama's portals.

If you're wondering how he got the stupid things to work, it involved many wasted summoning animals and several retrieval missions. I took more pity on the poor things being used as test subjects than the shinobi going in to get them.

"I don't know if we can keep this up…" Rin says

"We have to if we want to keep this village safe!" Obito declares and I nod in agreement.

We continue to fight but the numbers are too great.

In the distance, I could see the 15 fighting like their lives depended on it.

 _Inosana… You taught them well. But can they really handle this?_

 **Kagami Taiga**

I look at the chaos all over the place.

"We can't win this…" I mumble.

"If anyone heard that come out from you, they'd think the world was about to end." Kuroko says with a faint smile

I nod and continue to fight. Sensei would be ashamed if she ever knew I had given up from the fight.

After what seems like forever, we were able to defeat majority of the Zetsus.

In the middle of the arena, Hidan stands as he fights against our senseis.

Honestly… They're not holding him off so well. They can't get too close or they'll get hit by his scythe.

Ino-sensei tries to possess him but to no avail.

"How can he avoid that attack!?" we hear her exclaim the moment we near her.

"Ino… He's a Yamanaka." Orochimaru-sensei explains and a collective gasp is heard.

"If that's the case, his immortality is controlled by his mental ability? Along with his ninjutsu?" Sakura-sensei asks but the elder Uchiha shakes his head.

"He gained a rare ability passed down in the Yamanaka Clan. I believe Inosana has told you about this." He looks at Ino-sensei who shakes her head.

"Once in every 5 generations, a Yamanaka is born with the ability to restrict brain flow as long as they have a sample of blood from the person of their choice. That must be why I couldn't heal Asuma-sensei back then!" Ino-sensei gasps and Itachi-sensei nods.

"If that's the case, then only a Yamanaka can defeat him." Shikamaru-sensei says.

"How?" Kise asks

"If he uses mind ninjutsu, a Yamanaka can try to reverse the effects instead of trying to use their abilities to attack him."

Just then, a male with long ash blonde hair tied in a ponytail appears.

"I'll help in the fight." He says

"But Otou-san!"

"Ino… We have to do this. For the sake of the Shinobi world." She nods and they attempt to use their abilities to stop Hidan's attack along with Shikamaru-sensei, Kuroko and Mayuzumi who use their Kage Mane Jutsu to hold him down.

"Shindenshin no Jutsu!" the two exclaim as they battle Hidan in a battle of the minds. All three seem to be staring at each other but the battle seems fierce since both are sweating.

"Hurry, Ino… Inoichi-sama. We can't hold him off much longer." Shikamaru-sensei exclaims

After a few more minutes, Hidan is able to escape while Ino-sensei and her father fall to the down to the ground. Sai-sensei catches her while Itachi-sensei catches Inoichi-sama. Sakura-sensei rushes to heal her best friend while her older sister goes off to heal the father of her best friend

"You thought it would be so easy to defeat me!? You're all just a bunch of weaklings! All of you will be sacrifices to Jashin-sama!" he exclaims

All of our able senseis charge at him and we follow in suit. But, he evades our attacks and tries to hit us with his scythe.

We avoid it and were able to hit him in the arm.

However…

" **TETSU-KUN! HANG ON!** " Momoi exclaims from behind me causing all of us to turn and look at her.

The sight of the Phantom's weak state makes my heart ache as I rush to his side pushing Momoi out of the way in the process.

"C'mon, Kuroko! You can make it! Fight to stay alive! You're stronger than anyone! Please… Don't leave us like this!" I cry as I try to shake him from his state to no avail

"Kagamin!" Momoi calls and I look at her to find Aho hugging her for comfort.

"There's nothing we can do…"

" **DON'T SAY THAT! WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!** " I shout with tears in my voice.

Tsunade-sama rushes over to us and tries to heal him but, after a while, she shakes her head.

"Only Inosana's new abilities as Hikari-hime can save him now."

Tears spill as I cry over the body of my dying friend. I'm losing hope. If there was anything I could do, I would do it!

We need sensei. We need her now more than ever. The village she loves is in danger and we are helpless.

" **SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU!? THE KONOHAGAKURE NEEDS YOU! WE NEED YOU! KUROKO NEEDS YOU! PLEASE! HELP US!** " I cry out

"Kagami-kun…" I hear Coach mumble.

In that moment, Kuroko sat up as if he had been struck by lightning and a puff of smoke ruins our vision.

"I can't believe you of all people screamed for help, Taiga."

 **A/N: I know people are probably wondering why I nearly killed Kuroko. Well, his closeness with Kagami made me think that the said redhead would break down if he would see his best friend near Death's door. The result was this. But how will she be able to win this battle? Find out in the second to the last chapter of The Things that Define Us!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 14: Exodus**

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **9PM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

"I can't believe you of all people screamed for help, Taiga."

As the smoke clears, we see the figure of the person we were waiting for.

"Sensei…" I breathe and earn a smile from her. The smile a mother would give her child when a storm was rolling in

"Arigatou, sensei." Kuroko says standing up and she nods.

The Yamanaka Inosana I had met more than a month ago is completely gone. What stands before us is a goddess.

Her hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was in a half ponytail held by a violet Iris hairpin. Her Trigan is blaring and her Byagakou is activated. What makes things more shocking is that she looks like she's in Sennin Mode. She's all three of the Sannin in one person!

She's holding the Kamiton in her hand and her outfit has changed slightly. It's now a lavender sleeveless turtle-neck ninja dress that stops at her knees and white ankle-high ninja boots. A heavenly glow emits from her being. As if to say that the heroine is here to help at last.

"So you've finally come, Hikari-hime." Hidan says and she narrows her eyes at him.

"And you've gone way too far. I'm gonna put an end to your evil here and now." she replies and gets ready to attack.

The two charge at each other and battle it out while everyone watched in the hope that the Hikari-hime could save them

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

To think that I would arrive in the Konohagakure to find Tetsuya, my father and sister lying half dead on the ground, I really didn't expect this.

I had Orochimaru-sensei analyze whatever DNA he had left from Hidan to find any weaknesses and he learned that we were from the same clan by comparing the DNA with mine.

Thanks to my training in Hanagakure, I was able to hit Hidan several times without getting hit myself. I also managed to heal Tetsuya and my family who were on the verge of death. It also helped me unlock the ability that could prevent Hidan from killing me.

" _You may have awakened the ability to shield yourself from poisoned scythes and to wield the Kamiton Blade but that is not the full extent of your abilities."_ I recall Hokouei-sama telling me

" _Then how do I unlock it?"_

" _You must find your purpose for fighting."_

" _But… I already know what is! So why?"_

" _You do not have a good grasp on it now. Be patient, child, you will understand it soon."_

I jump back and so does Hidan.

"Sorry, Inosana, but this ends now!" He says as his blade emits a dark aura and activates his dreaded trump card; his Ritual Seal.

"Yeah… But I won't be the loser here, Hidan." I reply as I activate my Kamiton seal.

"What?" he gasps when he sees my appearance. Activating the seal makes me look just like him in his ritual form but my color is lavender instead of black.

"Surprise…"

"Tch…" We exchange more and more blows.

"Katon: Rasen Shurikken!" I exclaim as I throw a fire style version of Naruto's jutsu at him.

He evades the attack and attempts another attack but I block him with my sword.

I use my kunai, infuse my chakra into it and stab him in the stomach.

He backs away while coughing up blood. I know this won't finish him just yet.

I charge at him and stab him with the Kamiton.

Wait…

Something seems off…

Why do I feel weaker and weaker…?

"Bwahahahaha! You really think the Kamiton could finish me like that?" he laughs and I understand. He's using the Kamiton to drain me of my chakra.

I try to pull the sword from his body but I feel too weak to do so.

"Hah! You were so confident but you haven't unlocked the full power of the Hikari-hime." He laughs as he pushes me to the ground. He takes the blade out of his body and tosses it aside.

I try to get up but fall back to the ground.

"Goodbye, Yamanaka Inosana. Say 'hi' to your predecessors for me." He cackles as he prepares to strike me with his scythe.

I close my eyes in helplessness and wait for the blow that never comes

"Gatsuga!" Before I even realize it, Taiga and Nigou knock Hidan away from me while Satsuki and Riko begin to heal me. Soon, Daiki, Tetsuya, Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi, Ryouta, Junpei, Shouichi, Yukio, Chihiro, Tatsuya and Kazunari appear to assist in the battle.

"You're in for a lot of hurting if you intend to mess with our sensei!" Taiga exclaims

"Because messing with her will get you her 15 students who'll beat you up!" Daiki adds

"You shouldn't do this! Hidan is too strong! You can't defeat him!" I exclaim with the energy I have left.

"But **we** can." Tetsuya says and I stare at him

"If there's anything you've taught us, sensei…" Seijuro positions himself in front of me.

"… It's that we can win if we work together." Shintaro adds as he stands beside his friend.

"And that hard work will take us to where we wanna go." Atsushi points out.

"No matter how difficult the road may be to get there." Ryouta joins in

I smile.

 _I guess I put too much stress upon myself… Again… Nugh… I'll always end up getting saved by someone but…_

I stand

"Sensei! You shouldn't move so much! You wasted a lot of chakra!" Satsuki exclaims.

"I won't let you fight without me…" I declare

"Inosana-sensei, are you sure you can manage?" Riko asks in concern.

"I can't allow you guys to get the spotlight. After all, this is my time period!" I step forward.

"We're ready, sensei!" Junpei says

"Anything you say, we'll do." Kazunari adds

"You're our teacher after all." Tatsuya points out.

I smile at them.

"All of you go into your teams! We'll have to launch continuous attacks!"

"But, sensei… Are you sure?" Chihiro asks

"We may not be in strong enough to damage him…" Yukio adds

"Some people have been slacking off during training…" Shouichi points out as he motions to Taiga and Daiki

"Oi!" The two exclaim in unison.

"I have faith in all of you. We can do this!" They nod and group up.

"You think working together will beat me? Hah! You don't stand a chance!" Hidan exclaims

"It takes more than one person to break through walls, Hidan." I reply smugly

"Onee-chan!" I turn around to look at my sister.

"We're gonna help." I smile warmly at her

"The more the merrier!" With that, all the other shinobi involved join in and wait for my signal to attack.

"NOW!" I signal and they attack in succession with their clan's signature jutsu

"Uchiha!" – Satsuki and Seijuro

"Hyuga!" – Junpei and Kazunari

"Tool Specialist!" - Shintaro

"Sennin!" – Daiki

"Haruno!" – Satsuki

"Uzumaki!" – Seijuro

"Hatake!" – Ryouta

"Yuhi!" – Yukio

"Sarutobi!" – Tatsuya

"Akimichi!" – Atsushi

"Yamanaka!" – Riko

"Nara!" – Chihiro and Tetsuya

"Inuzuka!" – Taiga

"Aburame!" – Shouichi

Before I charge in with the Kamiton, the blade glows. That's when I remember something Houkei-sama told me

" _If you focus your chakra, you can transform the Kamiton into other weapons. Use your thoughts to control what weapon it will be."_

I take a deep breath and focus my chakra on the blade. Sure enough, it changes into a bow.

"That's great, sweetheart, but what about the arrow?" Otou-san notes and I smile at him

"I already have that covered."

I position myself as if I'm about to shoot an arrow and a lavender ray of light materializes.

"Taste the power of the Hikari-hime, Hidan!" I launch the arrow the moment the last attack is thrown so he had no time to evade it.

When the smoke cleared, he was gone and reduced to dust and ashes.

"Be alert!" Ino exclaims

"Relax, Ino… A direct hit from the Kamiton in his state would prevent him from reviving because of the special form of chakra that the blade carries." Shikamaru says to calm my sister.

Cheers fill the place as the news of Hidan's defeat sink in.

We have won the battle.

 **A/N: YAY! HIDAN HAS BEEN DEFEATED! STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! UNTIL THEN! REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! LOVE YOU ALL~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the story but this is just the prologue of the series. Please read until the end of the chapter for details on the next part of this story.**

 **The Things That Define Us**

 **Chapter 15: Until We Meet Again**

 **Mirai no Hikari Arena**

 **6AM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

The sun is rising which signals a new day. Everyone rejoices at the sight.

Hidan's evil has been put to an end. We have won the long battle.

Itachi hugs me tightly and I hug back

"I missed you so much, Sansan." He whispers

"I missed you too, Chichi."

He pulls away slightly with his arms still around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Everything that has happened over the past weeks has made me realize how much I don't want to lose you. You gave me a second chance at life and a chance with you. I don't wanna let you slip out my hands again."

"What are you saying?" I ask

He lets go and kneels on one knee then takes something out of his pocket.

"Yamanaka Inosana, Hikari-hime and Kamirai-sama, will you be my forever?" he asks as he reveals a velvet blue box. He opens the box to reveal a ring with a ruby and amethyst gem in the middle. I'd ask how he found such a rare gem but that can be saved for later.

Crying tears of joy, I reply the sweetest word I could ever say to him at this point.

"Yes, I will be your forever, Uchiha Itachi." He slips the ring on to my right ring finger, lifts me up and twirls me around.

When he places me down, we share a quick kiss.

"I love you." We say in sync as we pull apart and look into each other's eyes.

The clapping and cheering of congratulations that erupt around us bring me back to reality.

I look around and realize that everyone saw everything causing me to blush furiously.

"Aw… Sana-sensei is blushing! Kawaii~!" Satsuki teases

I pout and glare at her while she just giggles.

"I never thought I would be able to see sensei act like a kid. Bwahahahahaha!" Daiki chuckles

"You two better invite me to your wedding!" I retort causing the two to blush.

"This idiot will never be my type!" Satsuki whines

"Satsuki's too ugly for this handsome face to marry." Daiki adds causing all of us to laugh while Satsuki hits him.

"I hope you have an amazing life together, sensei." The laughter dies down at Taiga's sudden statement.

I smile at him "I hope the same for you, Taiga." I look at the others before adding "All of you."

"Way to stay strong, Kagamicchi." Ryouta says causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I wish we could stick around for your wedding, sensei, but we should really head back." Junpei says causing the laughter to turn into sadness and silence.

Riko is the first to make a move. She pulls me into a tight hug and cries.

"We'll miss you, sensei." She sobs and I hug her back.

"I'll miss you too."

Soon, the others join in our hug and some cry… To be a bit more specific, the softies like Ryouta and Satsuki cried. The more emotionally stable ones stayed silent but I could feel the sadness emitting from them.

We separate and they create a row in front of me.

"Listen… I placed a seal on each of you. Whenever my chakra will be with you in a certain place, you will have the power to use your abilities as ninja. They will become useful when necessary." They nod in understanding and I smile at them.

"Sensei… Could I ask a single question?" Seijuro asks and I nod

"Why do you sacrifice so much for this village? What is your purpose for doing so?" I smile

"When you care so much about someone, you're willing to do everything humanly possible just to make sure they're happy. I care about this village. No matter what happens to me, the village will remain my top priority."

"Even over Itachi-sensei?" Taiga asks and I shake my head.

"If I choose to protect this village, I'm choosing to protect everything and everyone in it which includes Itachi, my friends and my family. Technically, I'm placing everyone I care about on the same level of priority. Since you're my students and the people that have stayed under my care, it makes you part of that group of people I will do everything to protect."

They smile and bow in sync "Arigatou gosaimasu! Please watch over us." I smile at them and bow as well

"Thank you for letting me get to know who you all are. I look forward to seeing you again someday, if fate would allow it."

Orochimaru-sensei opens the portal and they step into it one by one.

I understand how my mother feels now every time Ino and I leave the house for a mission. My heart aches as I watch them enter.

 **Kagami Taiga**

I decide to go last because I wanted to say one last thing to sensei without them hearing me.

When I'm sure Kuroko has gone ahead of me, I wrap sensei in a hug.

"Please… Don't forget us."

She giggles and hugs back "Yamanakas have impeccable memory. I'll never forget any of you. Don't forget me okay?"

I pull away and nod then head for the void but she stops me by grasping my hand. I turn to face her. With a smile on her face, she places a seal in my hand

"If you intend to tell someone about me, burn that seal. It will summon my chakra to that place." I nod and face the void again as she lets go.

"Sayonara, sensei."

"This won't be the last time, Taiga… So… Say 'see you soon' instead."

"See ya soon, Inosana-sensei!" she waves and that's the last thing I see before the void swallows me and sends me back into my time.

 **Present Day**

 **Abandoned Garden**

 **4PM**

I look around and notice something.

Nothing has changed since we left.

"It seems like it's still the same date as we left." Midorima states

Kise nears a woman and asks for the date.

When he nears us, he confirms our suspicions.

"Why hasn't time moved?" Takao asks

"It must have paused so that whatever changes that occurred in the past would be allowed to take effect." Akashi says

"Since we didn't make any drastic changes to the past, there are no drastic changes to our time." Coach adds causing us to heave a sigh of relief.

"Let's all head home!" Captain declares and we agree.

I take one last look at the place we had just come from and sigh.

Whatever happened there has changed my views completely.

 **One Month Later…**

 **Hokage Faces**

 **9AM**

 **Uchiha-Yamanaka Inosana**

I look at the stone Itachi and I had carved our promises on. I had come here on the morning after being assigned into team Azuna. Itachi decided to approach me and we talked. That day, as we watched the sunrise, we promised to be there for each other and to protect whatever we held dear.

With the Kamiton in my hands, I infuse it with my chakra and try to make contact with a descendant of my around the same age as my students when they were in middle school and going to Teiko. I was told by the elder of Hanagakure, Houkei-sensei, that I can infuse my chakra with the Kamiton and it will do anything I want it to.

Sure enough, I contact a young girl. "Hello child."

" _Gah! Who are you!?"_

"I am Yamanaka Inosana, an ancestor of yours."

" _You mean the great Hikari-hime is my ancestor!? COOL!"_

I giggle at her cuteness.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She nods

"Please watch over a group of boys called the Generation of Miracles."

" _Eh!? You mean those basketball people? I have two friends on that team. One of them is the manager… But what if I don't go to the same high school as them?"_

"Please… Watch their games… And do your best to go to the same school as them if you can. They mean a lot to me." She nods

" _Sure thing, Obaa-sama!"_

I raise an eyebrow at what she just called me "Thank you… What is your name, my dear?"

" _Yamanouchi Inari. I have to go. But how do I contact you if something happens?"_

"Go to a shrine or any place where you can pray and call my name. I will appear." She nods and I end the jutsu. Within minutes, I get information from Inari to the point where her 16 year old self tells me that she's entering the same school as them.

After that one, nothing comes. "I guess it's because the rest hasn't happened yet." I think aloud as I head out to see Itachi waiting for me.

"Are you sure you should be moving around, My Queen?" he asks

"I'll be fine, My King. After all…" I place a hand over my belly and smile softly… "Our Princess is strong… Besides… I still have eight months." He shakes his head and carries me bridal style.

"I still don't want you to get hurt. Now, hold on…" I nod and wrap my arms around his neck.

I don't know what will happen next but I can't wait to face my future with Itachi. Who knows? Maybe fate will let all of us meet again. Until then, I'll just enjoy what I have now.

 **Present Day…**

 **Tokyo Park**

 **4PM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

It's been two months and a week since that faithful encounter and Akashi has summoned us.

"What did you want, Akashi?" Aomine asks

"I believe we all received letters from Unmei Academy. Am I correct?" we nod

"We got accepted into Unmei University." Kasamatsu-senpai says as he and Imayoshi-senpai reveal their letters.

"That means we'll all be in the same school." Midorima states

"Sugoi ssu~!" Kise exclaims

"I might not go there just yet. I'm gonna decide. After all, the offer stands until the start of the summer semester." Himuro says and we nod.

After a bit of catching up, the others leave. The people that remained are the Generation of Miracles and me.

At Akashi's command, we walk around the park.

"Oh-asa said that male Leo and male Sagittarius are bound to cross paths with the girl they're destined to marry." Midorima says out of no where

"Maybe she'll pop out outta nowhere and confess her love for Taiga." Kise jokes and I smack the back of his head

"Sensei would never do that. First, she loves her husband. Second, she would never leave her home. Lastly, if that ever happens that means we lost." I remark

"But seriously, Kagami-kun… Have you gotten over it?" Kuroko asks and I smile bitterly.

To be frank, the events that happened in that place never fail to haunt me at night, especially those times we spent together alone. She was my dear friend. Someone I love and someone I admired. They say first love never dies but, as she said…

" _What you feel right now is not the real form of love."_

As much as that memory stings, I still ponder on it. Maybe I just thought I was in love because I had never experienced it. Maybe I just loved like a son would love his mother. But… I really don't know…

"You didn't love her, did you?" Kuroko asks

"I dunno… I don't know what love is after all…" I shrug

"Who knows, BaKagami…? Maybe the Tsundere's right and you'll meet the future Mrs. BaKagami." Ahomine points out

"At least I have a chance of getting married, Ahomine…"

I look ahead and I see two girls walking towards us. One had shoulder length hair and red eyes and was wearing a sky blue shirt, tattered jeans and black sneakers. The girl beside her had back length burgundy hair, green eyes, and wore a burgundy blouse, skinny jeans and grey boots.

The girl with green eyes notices our presence first. She looks at us one by one. When our eyes meet, I feel my heart skip a beat then beat faster.

As the wind blows, I swear I could hear sensei's faint whisper.

" _Taiga… You're starting to experience what 'love' really is…"_

I chuckle

"What's so funny Kagami-kun?"

"How can this be that Midorima's prediction has come by chance?" I mumble.

While watching one faint and the other is currently approaching us, I can already feel that something's bound to happen.

 _ **End of Prologue.**_

 **A/N: The journey is just beginning for the boys. The next book will focus on the romantic form of love and the strength of friendship. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it too. Sorry for all of the short-comings (late updates, OOC & OP characters, and boring chapters) I'll do my best to make this series enjoyable. Thanks for the continued support and see you in the next book.**

 **Next Book: How Can This Be!? By Chance**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **Inosana: Where the hell were you!?**

 **Me: Gomen! School killed me for a bit…**

 **Kise: So you're a ghost now!? Sugoi ssu~!**

 **Me: Shut up, idiot! I'm still physically alive! How else would I have finished the story?**

 **Kise: Hidoi ssu~! *runs to Kasamatsu* Senpai! Author-sama is so mean!**

 **Kasamatsu: Kise… You're 16! Stop acting like a 5 year old *kicks Kise***

 **Me: Sheesh, Kasamtasu-kun… You should stop being so harsh to your wife…**

 **Kasamatsu: Well, he deser- KISE WILL NEVER BE MY WIFE! Besides… I'm straight and, even if I wasn't, I would never marry him!**

 **Kise: Hidoi ssu~!**

 **Takao: At least Shin-chan and I are together, right Shin-chan?**

 **Midorima: Urosai nodayo… I'm straight…**

 **Kagami: As if! Takao even sang a song for you! You two are clearly going out… (In reference to Takao's song Ace-sama ni Banzai)**

 **Inosana: As if you and Tetsuya aren't together…**

 **Me: I think no one here is straight… -_- But that won't suffice in the next part of the series… Besides… I know you idiots are straight… People just love to… ship… you… guys… together… *smiles evilly and leaves***

 **Inosana: I have a bad feeling about this…**

 **Me: *uses selfie camera* I hope you read the rest of this series so you'll see what my idea is… See you then!**


End file.
